PMD: Stardust
by AuraFighter23
Summary: What would you do if one day you woke up without any memories. And on top of that, you're a Pokémon! Join DJ as he tries to discover the truth about who he is and why he's there. I do not own Pokémon or any other movie, TV show, song, or book that I may reference. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

Darkness. That was all the human saw when he opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" said the human. "How did I get here?"

Then all of a sudden a bright light engulfed the human. The human winced at the sudden bright light. When his eyes finally adjusted he realized that he was floating in an empty space. He looked around, but in every direction there was nothing but more empty space.

"I guess this is just a dream," said the human.

"... This is no dream human," said a disembodied voice.

The human turned around, frantically looking for whoever spoke, but he saw no one.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

There was silence until the same disembodied voice said, "Be calm, I mean you no harm."

The voice, oddly, soothed the human and made him relax a little.

"Who are you?" said the human.

"Who I am is not important right now," said the voice. "But like I said I mean you no harm. What is your name human?"

"... My name is DJ," said the human, now identified as DJ. "Where exactly are we?"

"That is a difficult question to answer," said the voice. "We are not anywhere, however we are not nowhere."

"That's a little cryptic, don't you think?"

The voice chuckled then said, "Yes I suppose you are right. Now, let's get down to business. I am going to ask you several questions, and I want you to answer them as truthfully as possible. OK?"

"OK."

"Good, now first question: Have you ever said something without thinking of the consequences?"

"... Yes..."

"There is no reason to be embarrassed we're the only ones here. Now second question: How are you with meeting new people?"

"Well I'm not very good at meeting new people. Honestly I'm a little shy when I am around people I don't know."

"OK. Third question: You see one of your friends getting bullied, what do you do?"

"I would defend my friend and tell the bullies to back off!"

"What would you do if you did not know the person?"

"I would still help. No one deserves to be bullied, I should know. I was bullied when I was little and no one tried to help me. So I refuse to stand by while someone is being bullied!"

"Interesting. Next question: Do you have a temper?"

"... Well, I do, but it takes a lot for me to snap."

"OK then, fifth question-"

"Why are you asking these questions?" DJ interrupted.

"All will be revealed soon. Now fifth question: Say that you are supposed to meet someone and they are late. How do you react?"

"I become annoyed, but I would still wait."

"Sixth question: You are doing homework when someone tells you that you are doing it wrong. How do you react?"

"Honesty, I would ignore the person and continue with my work."

"I see. Now my final question: Are you a boy or a girl?"

"... Really?" said DJ in an annoyed tone."

"Just making sure," said the voice in an amused tone. "Now I shall describe your character. You seem to benevolent individual. You clearly care for others, even if you are shy around new people. You also have a strong since of justice. That is not to say that you don't have your faults. You are clearly impatient and, as you said before, tend to act without thinking. You should really learn to thin before you act."

The voice paused as the human looked down ashamed.

"There is no reason to beat yourself up over it though, everyone has faults, you just need to learn how to overcome those faults. Speaking of which. You are also a little stubborn. You don't like taking advice and you constantly want to do things your way. Your friends probably find that part of you infuriating."

"Hey!" shouted DJ indigently

"I did not mean to offend," stated the voice calmly. "Sometimes being stubborn is a good thing. It means that you do not back down from your beliefs and your ideals are not easily swayed. Anyway as I said you are a good person with a kind heart that is why I chose you."

"Chose me for what?" asked DJ curiously.

"Chose you to-" started the voice but was cut of by an inhuman roar. Suddenly DJ clutched his head in pain at the sound. He felt like someone screaming in his ear.

"What's happening?!" screamed DJ as he tried, unsuccessfully, to block out the sound.

"No!" cried the voice. "This shouldn't be happening. DJ you must remember you are meant to..." The rest of the voices response was cut off as the roaring intensified. DJ screamed in pain one last time as he felt himself falling before everything thing went black.

"Where is it?" said an irritated feminine voice. "Whatever that thing the fell from the sky landed somewhere in this cave."

Said cave was dark with a few beams of light shining through a few holes in the ceiling. There were also clear crystals all over the cave that reflected the light from the holes in the ceiling. It also had two entrance, one of which the speaker entered from and one on the other side that lead deeper into the cave. The speaker stepped into one of the beams of light, and it was clear that the speaker was not human. The creature looked like an overly large frog with light blue skin. It's big eyes were yellow with black irises and white pupils. It had a dark blue stripe running from between its eyes to its back. It also had what seemed like white frothy bubbles around its neck. It was a Froakie.

'OK,' thought the female Froakie looking around. 'Whatever fell from the sky should have landed somewhere around here.'

The little Froakie looked around and sighed seeing nothing at first glance. Her eyes widened when she heard a sound. She turned towards the sound and saw a small crater off to her right side, near the far wall. She quickly ran to the edge of the crater and gasped at what she saw. In the center of the crater, face down, laid a small dog like creature. It was almost completely covered in blue fur, minus it's legs, which had black fur. It had an overly large blue tail, that looked like it would make the dog creature top-heavy. It also had black fur on its chest that made it look like it was wearing a black vest. It had two ears on the to of it's head and it also had two black appendages on either side of it's head. On further inspection it had what looked like a gold collar around its neck. The young Froakie recognized the creature from the books that she had read. It was called a Riolu. Cautiously, she approached the downed Riolu checking to see if it was OK. She jumped back when she heard a groan come from the downed Pokemon, recognizing it as the sound that she had heard earlier.

'Oh my Arceus!' thought the Froakie. 'It's alive!'

She quickly ran over to the Riolu and flipped it onto it's back. She noted that the fur around its eyes was black, resembling a mask. She also noted that it had what appeared to be bones protruding from it's paws.

"Hey can you hear me!" the Froakie shouted.

All she got in response was another groan. She shouted again and this time the Riolu shifted and slowly opened it's eyes. The Froakie backed up giving the Riolu space to gain it's bearings, and encase it proved hostile. It groaned again and rubbed it eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" asked the Riolu, in a clearly male voice.

"Your in Crystal Cave," said the Froakie. "I found you here passed out. My name is Katara. What"s yours?"

The Riolu looked at her and just stared at her. As the Riolu continued to stare Katara began to feel uneasy.

"What are you looking at?" asked Katara nervously. "Is there something on my face?"

At that moment the Riolu's eyes widened and it screamed. Katara was startled by the Riolu's sudden outburst and jumped back. The Riolu scrambled to its feat and backed up looking at her in horror before it finally spoke.

"You can talk?" the clearly male Riolu asked fearfully.

Katara felt a little annoyed by this question.

"Of course I can talk," Katara said angrily. "I'm not some wild Pokemon. I'm civilized."

"B-B-But Pokemon can't talk!" exclaimed the startled Riolu. "Pokemon aren't even real!"

"I can assure you I am very real," said the annoyed Froakie. "Besides you're a Pokemon, and you're talking."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a Pokemon I'm a human!"

"Really?" Katara asked skeptically. "You look like a regular Riolu to me."

At this the Riolu looked at its paws, then its feet, and finally turned partially around and saw its overly large tail swishing back and forth. A moment passed, then another, then another, until the little Riolu screamed again.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed the Riolu. "IT"S TRUE! I AM A POKEMON!"

Katara sweat-dropped at the panicking Riolu wondering if he was crazy. Finally the Riolu seemed to calm down.

"That's OK," said the Riolu in an eerily calm voice. He then walked over to the side of the cave. He then said, "This is just a dream. I just gotta wake myself up." He then presided to bash his head against the cave wall.

Katara was shocked at the Riolu's actions and was beginning to believe that this Riolu was actually crazy. She then sweat-dropped as the Riolu howled in pain clutching his head.

"OWW!" cried the Riolu. "That hurt!"

"What did you expect it to tickle?" Katara asked sarcastically. "Sheesh you're weird. Are all Riolu as crazy as you?"

"I told you I'm a human!" yelled the Riolu.

"Then why do you look like a Riolu?"

"... I don't know." said the Riolu quietly.

"Anyway, if you are human then where are you from?

The Riolu then scrunched up his face as if he smelled something foul. His eyes soon widened as he clutched his head exclaiming, "Oh my God. I can't remember!"

"Really you can't remember anything?"

"No. I just keep drawing a blank!"

"Alright, alright just calm down," said Katara calmly, not wanting the Riolu to freak out again. When she saw the Riolu visibly calm down she said, "Good now just try to remember something simple, like you're name."

The Riolu scrunched up his face again before saying, "I can remember my name, but everything else is gone. It's like when I try to remember all I get is static!"

"OK, well that''s a start," Katara said calmly. "What _is_ your name anyway."

"I think it's DJ," said the now named Riolu.

"Really? You're name is only _two _letter? That's just weird."

"Hey my name is awesome!" stated DJ angrily. "Besides what kind name is Katara anyway."

"Hey! My name is better compared to yours!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

The two glared at each other until Katara noticed something off about DJ's eyes.

"What's with your eyes?" asked Katara curiously. "They look different then a normal Riolu's."

"Huh?" DJ said confusedly.

Pointed to one of the crystals and said, "Go see for yourself."

DJ cautiously approached the crystal. He gazed into the crystal and saw his reflection. He grimaced as he saw the face of a Riolu. He ignored that for the time being and focused on his eyes and gasped. In the reflection he saw that his eyes were a pale greyish blue instead of blood red like a normal Riolu's.

"That's weird," said DJ. "I thought Riolu eyes were supposed to be red."

"They are," stated Katara as she walked up behind DJ. "There must have been a mutation that occurred while you were in your egg."

DJ looked at her with an annoyed expression and said, "I didn't come from an egg remember? I'm a human."

"Of course you are," said Katara sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"DJ was about to retort when a loud roar echoed through the cave from the tunnel across from them. The roar was then presided by the sound of stomping that sounded as if it was getting closer.

"What the hell is that?!" cried DJ.

"Damn," said Katara fearfully. "We were to loud. "We attracted a wild Pokemon."

"Wild Pokemon?" asked DJ.

"Yeah. Unlike me, a sentient Pokemon, wild Pokemon are more primal and bloodthirsty. They are also extremely territorial and will attack anyone who enters there territory."

The stomping grew louder and louder until a big dragon like creature entered. This dragon had mainly blue scales except for its head, which was covered in red scales, and its underbelly, which was covered in beige scales. It had what appeared to be wings on its back as well as a long blue tail, that was covered in red spike. It also had the same red spikes on its arms. It glared at them with its piercing amber eyes and roared at them.

"That's a-a-a Druddigon!" shouted DJ.

"Run!" yelled Katara.

The two turned towards the exist, but before they could run towards the cave's exit the Druddigon charged at them and they were forced to jump to the side. The Druddigon now blocked their only exit.

"What do we do now?" DJ asked fearfully.

"We have no choice but to fight." said Katara, but from the sound of her voice, it was clear that she was scared as well.

"What?!" cried DJ. "But I don't know how to fight like a Pokemon!"

"All Pokemon are born with the knowledge to fight."

"What part of I'm not a Pokemon do you not understand?!"

Katara ignored DJ and brought her hands together. DJ watched in awe as a sphere of water formed in between her hands (Water Pulse). She then launched the sphere at the Druddigon. The attack hit the large dragon and pushed it back slightly, however it only seemed to infuriate the Druddigon even more.

"Shit!" cursed Katara. "I forgot that dragon types are resistant to water attacks!" She then turned to DJ and said, "Quick use a fighting type move on it!"

DJ looked at her in an annoyed fashion before saying, "Do you ever listen?! I don't know how!"

Before either of them could say anything else, the Druddigon charged them, it's claws glowing green (Dragon Claw). The two jumped in separate directions as the Druddigon's dragon claw hit where they were standing. Katara cursed and launched another water pulse at the Druddigon, but like before, it had almost no affect. The Druddigon growled and formed a light green orb in it's claws (Dragon Pulse) and launched it at Katara. Katara quickly jumped over the orb, which hit the ground and exploded, and launched bubbles from her mouth at the Druddigon (Bubble). The bubbles popped on the Druddigon's spikes and did no visible damage. The Druddigon then formed another dragon pulse at Katara as she was falling, and this time she could not dodge. As the orb hit her it exploded sending her flying into the opposite wall. DJ quickly ran to her side to see if she was OK. He was relieved when she got back to her feet, though slightly wincing. But before he could reach her the Druddigon charged him, it's tail glowing green (Dragon Tail). It then swung it's tail and nailed DJ's side, sending him flying to the wall. He slammed into the wall so hard that he left a Riolu shaped indent in the wall. He groaned as he managed to get back to his feet, surprised that he was not that injured.

'I guess, as a Pokemon, I'm a lot stronger now,' thought DJ. 'A lot of good that does me, considering I have no idea how to fight.'

As DJ was having this discussion with himself he completely forgot about the wild Druddigon until it was right in front of him ready to claw him to pieces with another dragon claw. As the Druddigon brought it's claw down something light blue pushed DJ out of the way and took the attack. DJ turned as he heard a pain filled cry. His eyes widened as He saw the Katara had pushed him out of the way, taking the attack in his place. Katara then launched a water pulse at the Druddigon, surprising it, causing it to stumble backwards. She then took some of the bubbles that were around her neck and threw them at the Druddigon's feet. What ever the bubbles were they appeared to be adhesive, because the Druddigon began to struggle, trying to free itself. Seeing that the Druddigon was occupied, DJ quickly rushed over to Katara, who had three big claw marks running down her side and down across her stomach. Each mark was bleeding profusely.

"Why?" DJ asked. "Why did you save me?"

"Because it's my job," replied Katara. "I'm part of Gallade's Guild and a member of Team Stardust. And we help Pokemon in need no matter what. Now come on. We have to get out of here."

No sooner had she said this the Druddigon freed itself and charged the duo. Katara then expelled a thick black smog from her mouth almost completely filling the cave (Smokescreen).

"Run!" yelled Katara. "While it can't see!"

DJ hesitated for a moment then, blindly, ran towards where the exit as the smoke began to dispel. He could now see the exit, and almost made it before he stopped dead as he heard a surprised scream. He turned quickly and saw that the Druddigon managed to hit Katara sending her to the center of the cave. The Druddigon began to slowly advance on the injured Pokemon, with a feral grin on it's face. DJ was frozen. He was mere feet away from the exit, but he couldn't move.

'She risked her life to save me," he thought. 'I can't leave her. No. I refuse to leave her to the mercy of that beast!'

DJ then felt new energy coursed through his body. He then began to run towards the Druddigon, at insane speeds (Quick Attack).

'I've never moved this fast before,' mused DJ. 'This must be quick attack!'

He smirked as he closed the distance between him and the wild Pokemon. Right as the Druddigon was about to attack Katara, DJ slammed his shoulder into it's side causing it to stumble away. DJ's victory was short lived as the shoulder he used to hit the Druddigon burst in pain.

"What the fuck?!" cried DJ, clutching his shoulder.

"That's Druddigon's rough-skin ability," Katara said weakly. "Why the hell didn't you leave when you had the chance?"

"Because," said DJ. "I don't turn my back on those in need."

"Idiot," said Katara as she slipped into unconsciousness, due to her injuries.

"I've been called worse," said DJ. "I think..."

The Druddigon regained it's balance and charged DJ, roaring.

"I may not be able to fight like a Pokemon," stated DJ. "But I can still fight like a human!"

As he said this, DJ charged the Druddigon, determined to keep it away from Katara. The Druddigon swiped at DJ with a dragon claw, but DJ ducked under it, and presided to kick the Druddigon in the leg with all of his strength. The attack itself seemed to injure to injure the Pokemon a little, but not enough to make it back off. Ignoring the pain in his leg, do to Druddigon's rough-skin ability, DJ continued fighting.

DJ had been fighting for what seemed like hours. He would dodge an attack then counter with a kick or a punch, but he was beginning to tire. He was already cut up in various places, due to Druddigon's ability, and he was slowly losing strength. The opposing Pokemon was far better of, but DJ could tell that it was weakening. Then the Druddigon got a lucky hit with it's dragon tail, which slammed into DJ's gut knocking the wind out of him, and sending him flying next to the still unconscious Katara. DJ groaned as he slowly got to his feet.

'This is hopeless,' thought DJ as he watched the Druddigon slowly approach. 'I've got almost no energy left and that thing just keeps coming. At this rate both of us will be dead.'

DJ then looked down at Katara's prone form. This sight filled DJ with new strength and determination.

'No,' thought DJ. 'I can't give up. She risked her life to save me and I refuse to let her down!'

DJ then turned to the still approaching Pokemon and glared. He felt energy flowing throughout his entire body. On instinct, as if a little voice in his head said so, DJ put his paws together. All of the energy seemed to move to his paws and increase. The a blue orb of pure energy formed between his paws. With his remaining energy he gave a primal cry, and launched the orb at the Druddigon. When said orb hit the dragon Pokemon it exploded and sent the Druddigon into the opposite wall. It hit the wall with so much force that part of the wall collapsed and buried the now unconscious Druddigon.

'I did it,' thought DJ, slowly losing consciousness. He then turned to the unconscious Katara and said, "I told you I would protect you."

He then slumped to the floor, and the last thing he saw before blacking out was a tall human-like silhouette approaching him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

There is a town, not to far from Crystal Cave, called Miracle Town. The morning sun shone upon this town is full of houses, restaurants, stores, and many other types of buildings. Pokemon walked to and from these buildings, talking and laughing as if they did not have a care in the world. Located in the center of Miracle Town there stands a structure, that looks similar to the head of a Gallade. In this building there is a small white room. This room would be completely bare if it was not for the blue mat, that looked to be covered in footprints of Pokemon, a bed, a small window that was across from the bed, and two wooden doors, the one by the window that led to a hallway and the other, that was by the bed, led to a small bathroom. The room was currently empty, save for one little Riolu by the name of DJ, who is now waking up.

"... Ugh," stated DJ. "My head is killing me."

Slowly DJ opened his eyes, wincing at the light that was pouring in. He quickly raised, what he thought to be, a hand in front of his eyes, to shield them, but as soon as he raised his _hand _he gasped. Instead of a hand he had a blue paw, which was attached to a blue arm, which was attached to his body (which was also blue). He began to panic until he remembered what happened. He frowned.

"I guess that wasn't a dream," he said miserably. "I really am a Pokemon." He then began to look around the room before saying, "I wonder where I am. And where's Katara?"

He attempted to get out of the bed, but he felt something holding him down. He through off the covers and saw that there was a leather strap binding him to the bed. He immediately began to panic, trying frantically to remove the strap until the door next to the window opened. He froze watching the door open not knowing what to expect. As the door opened a Froakie, who had a bandage wrapped around their torso, walked in followed by another Pokemon wearing a nurse hat. Said Pokemon was about three times the size of the Froakie and twice as wide, with startling blue eyes. It was primarily pink, except for it's torso, hands, and face, which were cream colored. Something that drew DJ's attention were the big ears that it had, that curled up at the base of it's ears. DJ recognized it as an Audino. The three Pokemon stared at each other in surprise until the Froakie spoke up.

"So you're finally awake, huh?"

DJ immediately recognized the voice and said, "Katara?"

"The one and only," said the now identified Froakie.

Katara walked over to DJ and looked at him for a second before hitting him on his head.

"OW!" DJ cried angrily holding his head in pain. "What was that for?!"

"That's for not listening when I told you to run!" yelled Katara, equally angry.

"So you wanted me to just leave you there to fight that thing alone?!"

"I could have handled it!" Katara said indigently.

"No you couldn't have! You were almost unconscious by the time I got to you!"

Before Katara could say anything else, the Audino smacked the backside of Katara's head. Katara turned around, about to yell, and paled. The Audino had it's eyes closed and was smiling kindly, but the smile seemed to lower the temperature of the room, making DJ shiver.

"I do believe I said not to excite him," said the clearly female Audino, who's voice was light and kind, but it had a hint of anger in it (Just imagine Retsu Unohana's personality from Bleach). "I must kindly ask you to calm down or leave."

"Y-y-yes Nurse Audrey!" said Katara, who was sweating bullets.

"Good," said Audrey, the coldness instantly disappearing.

Nurse Audrey then turned to DJ, began to panic again, due to the Audino's sudden mood shift.

"Hello there what is your name?" asked the Nurse in a kind tone.

"It's D-D-DJ," stuttered the still fearful DJ.

"There is no need to be afraid," said Audrey. "My name is Nurse Audrey. You are at Gallade's Guild. Master Gallade brought you Katara in two days ago. Your injuries were not as severe as Katara's, but you were suffering from EDS."

"EDS?" asked DJ.

"Energy depletion syndrome. It occurs when Pokemon uses too much of there energy. It puts the Pokemon in a comatose like state until they are able to recover their energy. Honestly, I am surprised that you recovered so quickly. Most Pokemon take at least a week to recover, even fighting types take at least four days."

"OK..." said DJ not knowing how to respond.

"Your other injuries," continued Audrey. "Were only a few cuts and bruises. I had to strap you down because you kept moving and I did not want you to reopen any of your cuts. Though I must say you are very lucky. Not many Pokemon can stand up to a Druddigon."

DJ just nodded, again not knowing how to respond. As Audrey stepped closer to the bed to undo the straps holding him to the bed he then turned to Katara.

"How do you feel?" DJ asked Katara with concern.

Katara didn't respond at first because she was surprised that he was asking about her.

'He's worried about me?' thought Katara. 'He was out cold for two days and he's concerned about me?'

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and said, "I'm fine. Just a scratch, nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" asked Audrey, who suddenly got a stern look on her face. "That dragon claw tore through your first few layers of skin. Any deeper and it might have torn your muscles. You should have been more careful, if Gallade hadn't gotten there in time you could have bleed to death."

DJ looked down guiltily, knowing that Katara only got hurt because of him. He was broken from his musings as a voice came from the door.

"So he's awake," said the voice.

The three Pokemon turned towards the door to see a human-like Pokemon standing there. The Pokemon walked into the room and stopped next to the bed. The Pokemon had long white legs and wide hips. It's was completely green with a strange red horns sticking out of it's chest and back. It's arms were long and shaped almost like tonfas (a weapon used in martial arts). It's head resembled a gladiator with a white face and a teal fin on the top of it's head. It's eyes, which were red, were stern, but also there was a kindness in them. It was a Gallade, and a very powerful one by the way it carried itself.

"Hello DJ my name is Gallade," said the Gallade in a kind voice. "I'm the one that got you and Katara out of Crystal Cave.

"Thank you," said DJ. "Thank you for beating that Druddigon. It probably would have killed us if you hadn't showed up."

"You're welcome," said Gallade. "But, I didn't beat the Druddigon."

"Huh?" said DJ, Katara, and Audrey. Then DJ said, "Then who did?"

"I believe that you did," said Gallade. Upon seeing the surprised looks on everyone's face he continued. "When I arrived I saw the Druddigon go flying into the wall. When I looked around the only one I saw was you and Katara. Seeing how Katara was unconscious at the time I have reason to believe that you defeated the Druddigon."

Katara and Audrey looked at DJ with a mixture of awe and surprise. DJ, however, was deep in thought.

'I beat the Druddigon?' thought DJ. 'That's weird I don't remember doing it.'

Katara, meanwhile was having similar thoughts.

'He claimed that he didn't know how to fight,' thought Katara. 'But he was able to beat a Druddigon?! Just who is this guy?"

"Katara has told me much about you," said Gallade, pulling DJ and Katara out of their musings. "I would like to ask you a few questions, alright?."

DJ slowly nodded not knowing what to expect. He shot a glance to Katara, but she apparently found the mat very interesting.

"Don't worry," said Gallade with a small smile. "Nothing will happen to you. Now, Katara said that she found you in the middle of Crystal Cave, how did you get there?"

"I don't know," said DJ truthfully. "I just woke up there without any memories, except for my name, and, strangely enough, knowledge about Pokemon."

Gallade nodded before continuing, "Katara also stated that when you awoke you were surprised that you were a Pokemon. Is this correct?"

"Yes," said DJ. "I know I don't look like it, but in reality I'm actually a human."

Audrey gasped at this, but said nothing, Katara rolled her eyes, but, strangely, Gallade merely nodded.

"I see," said Gallade calmly. "That might be the reason why your eyes are blue instead of red."

"Y-you believe me?!" DJ asked incredulously.

"Yes I do," said Gallade. "This is not the first time something like this happened."

"It's not?" said Katara with a shocked look on her face.

"No it's not," said Gallade. "There have been several instances where a human has been brought to our world. In fact, not to long ago, a former human graduated Wigglytuff's Guild and helped stop the planet's paralysis."

Katara just stood there and gaped at Gallade until DJ interrupted.

"So there are others like me?"

"Yes," said Gallade. "However I don't know where they are.

"Oh," said DJ sadly. "I was hoping that one of those humans could help me, but I guess not."

Katara noticed DJ's expression and said, "Do not give up hope. You can always go and look for them. And I'll help you."

DJ looked up with a shocked expression on his face.

"Why would you help me?" asked DJ.

"Because," said Katara. "Like I said before. I'm a member of Gallade's Guild and I will always help a Pokemon in need, even if they were not always a Pokemon. Besides," she looked to the ground and shuffled her feet nervously before continuing. "I still owe you for saving my life."

DJ looked at her, a little misty-eyed, before saying, "You don't owe me anything. You saved me from that dragon claw remember?"

"So that's how you got hit," interrupted Audrey.

DJ again looked guiltily at his paws, while Katara looked at him, wanting to say something to comfort him, but not knowing what to say. Gallade looked between the two young Pokemon before speaking.

"By the way, what were you doing at Crystal Cave Katara?"

Katara suddenly became very interested in the floor mat again and did not respond.

"Katara?" said Gallade with a little edge in his voice.

Katara visibly flinched when he said her name before speaking.

"Well... I was taking a walk through the town when I saw some kind of glowing object falling from the sky, towards Crystal Cave. Soooo, I went to investigate.

Gallade breathed deeply, as if trying to control his rage, before speaking.

"So if I understand you correctly you went off, without telling anyone, to a dangerous location because you saw something _shiny_?"

Katara guiltily looked down before nodding. An exasperated look appeared on Gallade's face, while Audrey gave Katara a reproachful look.

"Why the hell would you do such a stupid thing?" asked Gallade with barely contained rage.

Katara's guilty expression intensified before she said, "Well," began Katara. "I am part of an exploration team, so I thought I would...explore."

"You are only a rookie member," said Audrey sternly. "You should not have gone anywhere outside of Miracle Town without a senior member from your team!"

"You could have been killed," continued Gallade. "If your leader hadn't informed me that you were missing I would have never have been there to save you. I'm afraid that I will have to contact your father about this."

Katara visibly winced when her father was mentioned, and her eyes began to tear up. After seeing this, DJ immediately felt the urge to defend Katara.

"Cut her some slack," said DJ to the two adult Pokemon. "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here."

The two adult Pokemon turned to DJ and stared at him. DJ shrunk back a little at the gazes of the two Pokemon.

"Your crying," noted Gallade.

"Huh?" said DJ. He rubbed a paw across his eye and realized that he was indeed crying. He also noticed that his whole body was shaking, uncontrollably"That's weird. I don't know why, but I feel really sad for some reason."

Gallade looked at him with an odd look. He then looked at Katara and he gained a look of understanding.

"You're feeling Katara's emotions," said Gallade.

"Huh?" said both DJ and Katara.

"You see," said Gallade. "Riolu are known as the Emanation Pokemon because they can feel the emotions of others. You are merely reacting to Katara's strong emotions. Normally a Riolu is trained, at birth, to read the emotions of others and how to keep those emotions from affecting them, but seeing as you never had that training, your mind doesn't know how to react."

After this Audrey turned to Katara and said, "I have to ask you to calm down, your emotions are affecting his health."

Katara nodded and tried to reign her emotions. Gallade then turned his attention to Katara.

"Katara," began Gallade in and kind voice. "I know I may seem to be picking on you, but you have to learn that the world is dangerous and you have to be more careful." See Katara nod he continued. "Though I have to admit, you handled yourself remarkably well, I am proud of you."

Katara cheered up considerably after hearing these words, thus causing DJ to cheer up.

"Now," began Gallade turning back to DJ. "What do you intend to do?"

DJ looked down in deep thought.

'What should I do,' thought DJ. 'I don't no anyone and I lost my memory. Where can I go?'

"Might I make a suggestion?" asked Gallade. Upon receiving a nod he continued. "Why not join my Guild. It would give you the opportunity to explore and potentially find some of the other humans that were brought here. Plus it would give you chance to train. I happen to know a Lucario could teach you."

DJ perked up when he heard Gallade's proposal.

"Really?" asked DJ excitedly. "You know someone that can teach me?"

"Yes," chuckling at the young Riolu's enthusiasm. "He would be more than willing to teach you."

DJ thought for a moment before saying, "Alright I'll do it!"

"Good," said Gallade suddenly serious. "As of now, you are now apart of my guild and you will now refer to me as Master Gallade or just Master. You will be expected to work hard and to listen to the leader of the team you are assigned to. Do I make my self clear?!" Gallade asked loudly, emphasizing to his point.

DJ got out of the bed and saluted before saying, "Yes sir, Master Gallade sir!"

Gallade smiled at his response and said, "Good. I'm assigning you to Team Stardust, which is lead by my son Asura, do except?"

"Yes sir!" said DJ, still saluting.

"Cool!" exclaimed Katara happily. "You'll be on my team. Finally I'm not the youngest member anymore!"

Katara then began to jump around, doing front and back flips, causing the two adults to sweat-drop.

"Katara," said Audrey. "You've only been part of Team Stardust for three weeks."

"So?" said Katara. "I'm still happy. And look DJ's happy too. His tail is wagging."

DJ turned and saw that his tail was indeed wagging. He quickly grabbed it and blushed, causing everyone in the room to laugh. After about a minute of laughing at DJ's suspense, Gallade spoke.

"Why don't you show DJ around the town Katara? Get him acquainted with everything that the town has to offer."

"OK," said Katara enthusiastically. She then grabbed DJ's arm and began to pull him towards the door. "Come on. You're going to love Miracle Town!"

Before they could make it to the door Audrey blocked their path. The gave them both her sweet/evil smile. Everyone, including Gallade, shivered at the look.

"Please make sure you do not overexert yourselves," she said in her sweet but cold voice. "I would hate to see you two back here so soon."

"Y-y-yes Nurse Audrey!" said the two in unison.

The atmosphere instantly changed back to normal.

"Good," said Audrey. "Not run along you two."

Katara quickly ran out with DJ in tow. Audrey then turned to Gallade and spoke.

"Do you think it was a good idea to allow him to join your nephew's team?"

"I do," replied Gallade. "What do you think Asura?"

Audrey looked at him strangely, but then a monkey-like Pokemon entered. It had a light blue body and white feet. It had white bands around it's wrists and what appeared to be a diaper. It's white head was shaped like an onion with two, round, swirled ears (a Meditite). The Meditite looked at Gallade for a moment before speaking.

"You can always tell when I'm near, can't you Uncle."

"Indeed," said Gallade. "Tell me Asura, how much of that did you hear."

"All of it," responded Asura.

"Tsk, tsk," said Gallade. "What have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"I was not eavesdropping, I was merely checking on my teammate."

"Then why were you this room and not Katara's?"

"..."

Gallade sighed at his nephew's attitude.

"Anyway," said Gallade. "What do you think of your new teammate?"

Asura was silent for a moment before saying, "I don't trust him."

"Why not," asked Gallade

"He's a human. Something not of this world. There's no way of knowing what his intentions are."

"I can tell you now," stated Gallade, a little aggravated at his nephew's answer. "That he has no bad intentions. He has a good heart and I'm sure that he will greatly help your team."

"I will... take your words to consideration Uncle. If that is all, I shall go check up on my team."

With that Asura turned and left. Gallade sighed again at his nephew. He then turned to Audrey, who had been standing there silently, watching the two relative interact.

"He can be handful," said Gallade with a sad smile. "Especially after what happened to Jet."

Audrey nodded before saying, "He still hasn't recovered from that incident has he."

Gallade shook his head.

"No," stated Gallade. "I fear he may never recover. That incident affected the whole guild, but he was hit the hardest."

There was silence until Gallade said, "I'm hoping that add DJ to his team will help him recover, considering how alike he is to Jet."

"But still," began Audrey. "There are somethings about DJ that worry me."

"Oh?"

"Besides the fact that he is human, he has a ridiculous healing rate. Even though he is a fighting type, and they generally heal fast, he recovered faster then I thought possible. That and the fact that he was able to defeat a Druddigon without any training. I just do not know what to make of this."

Gallade looked towards the window and stared out of it. He said nothing for awhile until finally he spoke.

"I have a theory of what is going on," said Gallade quietly. "But I pray to Arceus that I am wrong." Audrey looked at him with curiosity. Then Gallade turned to her and spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Now I must go and send word to an old friend to tell him that he has a new student."

With that Gallade left, leaving Audrey to ponder about what he had said.

**Author's notes:**

Hey. This is AuraFighter23. I most likely won't be able to update the other chapters as fast as I did this one. I didn't have a lot of school work to do so I was able to make this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 3: Team Stardust**

After joining agree to join Team Stardust, DJ is now following Katara through the tunnels of the lower levels of the guild. While following Katara DJ was also marveling at the craftsmanship of the guild.

'It must have taken forever to make these tunnels.' thought DJ.

"Come on." said Katara, breaking DJ from his thoughts. "I want to show you Miracle Town before we have to report back with the team."

"Right." responded DJ as he continued following Katara.

After a few more minutes of walking, the duo ascended a staircase and came into a big room. DJ's eyes widened as he took in the room. It was a very big room, that could probably fit three Steelix comfortably. There were to giant windows on the two outer walls, and two doors (one straight across from DJ and Katara and one on the right side wall). There were also a few Pokemon examining a huge board that had a bunch of papers on it that was located on the wall opposite of the door on DJ and Katara's right. All throughout the room their were pictures of Pokemon in various locations. DJ was about to go over and look at the board, but felt a tug on his arm.

"I can show you around the guild later." said a slightly annoyed Katara. "Right now we are going to Miracle Town." With that she began to drag DJ towards the door opposite of them.

Once they exited the guild, DJ saw that the guild itself was shaped like Gallade's head. He also noticed that the guild was surrounded by a moat, making the only way to get into the guild was to either fly or cross the drawbridge Katara was currently leading DJ towards. Once they had crossed the drawbridge, Katara turned around and moved her arms in a sweeping gesture.

"This is Miracle Town."

DJ looked around and gasped. He had not realized it at the time, but Gallade's guild was in the center of a giant city.

"Miracle Town isn't a town like the name suggests." stated Katara. "It started out as a small town, but it quickly grew as more and more Pokemon moved here." Gesturing to her right side Katara began to speak again. "On the right side of Miracle Town there are couple post offices, a pharmacy, a bank, a hospital, a huge mall that sells everything, and a movie theater."

"You have movie theaters?" asked DJ in wonder.

"Of course we do."

"Wow, I didn't know Pokemon were so advanced!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Katara menacingly.

Realizing what he said, DJ quickly brought up his hands in a placating manner. "I didn't mean anything by it! I was just surprised. Like I said, there aren't any Pokemon where I'm from!"

Katara glared at him for a little while longer before huffing and continuing her explanation.

"Anyway, on the left side there are a bunch of restaurants, item stores, and a place to store goods. Our team house is located on the left side."

"Team houses?" asked DJ. "Don't the teams live in the guild?"

"No there are too many Pokemon for that. They used to have the teams live in the guild, but as more Pokemon joined the guild was forced to make team houses throughout Miracle Town. Each team house can hold up to twelve Pokemon, which is also the amount of Pokemon that one team can have. Come on, I'll show you the best place to get ice cream!" With that, Katara led DJ to the left side of Miracle Town.

The two walked in silence, just looking at the restaurants and shops that lined the streets, until DJ spoke up.

"So what are the other members like?"

"Well..." began Katara. "There are currently eight members, including me, on Team Stardust. There's Bertha, she's a Marowack. She's a little hard-headed, pun not intended, she loves to fight and acts like a brute, but she's really a nice person when you get to know her. There's Jackson the Umbreon. He's really nice and very funny, but he has a strange obsession with the moon. I'm pretty sure all Umbreon are like that though. There's Blade, he's a Scyther. He's obsessed with symmetry and he is almost always serious. Overall he's a good Pokemon. There's Drake, he's a Gabite. He almost never talks. Usually the only time he talks is to say how troublesome something is. There's also Blitz, the Pikachu. Even for an electric type, he extremely very hyperactive and he loves to play jokes on people, especially Bertha. He can get annoying, but he is dependable. Next there's Grace. She's a shiny Mawile, which means that she is a different color than other Mawile. She acts as the team's nurse. She is very kind and smart, just don't get her mad." said Katara with a shudder. "She's very scary when she's mad. She enjoys making medicine from herbs and berries. She's also an amazing cook!" Finally, there's Asura, a Meditite. He's very strict. He is very commanding and requires the best out of everyone. But deep down he's a caring individual."

DJ nodded and looked down at his feet. He was wondering how he would fit in with this team. He was also worried about how they would react to him being a human. Gallade, Nurse Audrey, and Katara accepted him, but he was worried about what the others would think. Katara noticed his expression and tapped him on the shoulder. When DJ looked up Katara gave him a reassuring smile that greatly raised his spirits. After a few more minutes of walking, the duo stopped in front of an ice cream parlor that had five tables, with blue and white umbrellas, surrounding it. The establishment itself was bright blue and had a big sign on the roof that said, Frosty's Ice Cream. As they moved closer to the parlor they could see a Pokemon behind the counter. Said Pokemon looked like a giant vanilla sundae with a ice cone. The Pokemon had two faces and an ice straw coming out of it's left head. DJ instantly recognized it as a Vanilluxe. When DJ and Katara approached the counter the Vanilluxe smiled at them.

"Welcome." said both heads in unison. "Frosty's my name..." stated the right head. "...And ice cream's my game!" finished the left head.

"Hey Frosty!" said Katara "Long time no see!"

Both of Frosty's heads turned towards Katara and smiled wider. "Katara! It's good to see you again. We were beginning to think that you had found another Ice cream parlor!" Both heads began crying fake tears.

"I would never go anywhere else! You guys are the best!"

This brightened up the pair considerably. "Good to hear! Say, what happened to you" said Frosty, gesturing to Katara's bandages.

"Oh, just an injury I got from a Druddigon." said Katara proudly.

"A Druddigon you say?" said the right head. "You must be pretty strong to take on a Druddigon!" Katara blushed at the compliment and sheepishly scratched the back of her head. The left head then turned to DJ and smiled. "And who might you be little pup?"

I-I'm DJ." DJ said with a slight stutter. "I just joined Team Stardust."

"Really?" asked the right head. "Well I guess that means you'll be working with Katara then." DJ nodded and then the left head spoke in a serious tone. "You better not let anything happen to are best customer."

"Frosty!" Katara said with a slight blush.

"Just looking out for you. Now, what can I get for you two?"

"What are your specials for today?" asked Katara.

"Are special for today is a new flavor that we're trying." said the right head. "It is a mix of Pecha berries and Cheri berries." finished the left head.

"Hmm." said Katara. "I think I'll try that."

"And you?" the left head asked, turning to DJ.

"Umm... I'll just have Pecha berry."

"OK!" said both of Frosty's heads. "Coming right up!" He then turned and went further into the parlor.

Katara led DJ to one of the nearby tables to wait for their ice cream. About two minutes later Frosty came back out with two cones, one pink and the other red and pink.

"Here you go!" said happily Frosty's left head. "Two cones, on the house to celebrate Team Stardust's new member!" said the right head with equal enthusiasm.

"Thank you!" said Katara and DJ as they accepted their ice cream.

As Frosty left to go back to the counter, Katara began to eat her ice cream. DJ stared at his ice cream for a few seconds before he gave it a tentative lick. DJ's eyes widened at the taste of the ice cream.

'Holy crap!' thought DJ. 'This is delicious!' He then began to devour the ice cream before grabbing his head in pain. 'BRAIN-FREEZE!'

Katara saw his expression and laughed. "Brain-freeze?" Seeing DJ's nod she started laughing all over again. After getting over her fit of laughter she spoke again. "That's what you get for eating ice cream so fast!"

After getting over his brain-freeze he turned to Katara. "I didn't mean to eat it that fast, but it was just so good!" As he said this his tail was wagging furiously.

Hearing this Frosty chuckled. "Looks like we've got another customer."

DJ blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before continuing to eat his ice cream, slowly this time. Once they had both finished their ice cream, Katara and DJ said goodbye to Frosty and left.

"OK." said Katara happily. "Now let's head over to the team house and introduce you to the team!"

Meanwhile: Inside Team Stardust's team house.

The house itself looked like a simple two floor house, except it was three times as big. It was mainly blue with green shutters with the name, Team Stardust, painted on the front of the house. All over the house there were small white stars that had sparkles all around them. Inside the house, on the second floor of the house there were twelve rooms, eight of which had name plates on the front of the doors. On the first floor there was a kitchen and a lounge with seven armchairs and two couches, that could fit three Pokemon each, all arranged in a half circle around a 70 inch plasma screen TV. In the lounge area of the team house there were three Pokemon sitting on some armchairs, watching TV. One of the Pokemon had a small yellow body, purple hands that looked almost like gloves, and kind red eyes. The fur that was around it's legs made it look like it was wearing a hakama. It's most noticeable feature was the giant purple mouth, that seemed to be growing out of the back of it's head. It also had two purple ear-like extensions coming out the side of it's head. It was a shiny Mawile. Another one of the Pokemon looked like a mix between a shark and a dragon. It was primarily blue with a red underbelly and lower jaw. It had four fins, one on it's back, one on each arm, and one on it's tail. It had spikes on it's legs and clawed feet. It's had had two jet engine-like things on the side of it's head and two gold eyes. It was a Gabite. The other Pokemon was almost completely green with a few cream colored stripes on it's torso/thorax. It's forearms had two white scythes. On it's back it had two pairs of cream colored wings. It's long legs had spikes of fur on it's thighs and it's feet were were clawed. It was a Scyther. The two Pokemon appeared to be watching a movie about the three Swords of Justice (Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion). Then all of a sudden shouts could be heard coming from the hallway.

"BLITZ!" came an angry female's voice. "GIVE ME BACK MY SKULL!"

"You've got to catch me first!" came a playful male voice. There was a loud crash and the sound of something breaking. "Nice try, but you've got to be faster than that!"

"BLITZ!" yelled the angry voice.

The two Pokemon in the lounge just sighed. "Sounds like Bertha and Blitz are at it again." said the clearly female Mawile. "I wonder why he keeps antagonizing her. He knows that she'll eventually catch him and beat the living daylights of of him."

"Who knows?" said the clearly male Scyther. "I just hope they don't destroy the house again. It took me forever to make everything symmetrical."

"How troublesome." stated the Gabite in a bored tone, causing the two other Pokemon to sweat-drop.

"Is there anything that isn't troublesome to you Drake?" asked Grace.

Drake thought for a moment. "No."

Suddenly a small yellow mouse-like Pokemon ran into the room carrying a skull and hid behind the Mawile with a large smile on it's face. The mouse-like Pokemon had two long ears that were tipped with black, two red circular cheeks, and three brown stripes that were on it's lower back, right over it's lighting bolt shaped tail. It was a Pikachu. Just as the Pikachu ran into the room another Pokemon, wielding a bone, came running in after it. This Pokemon was a dark brown color with a lighter brown underbelly. It's head was completely brown with two dark brown eyes, that were staring at the Pikachu with anger. It was a Marowack (without it's skull) (AN: I know that in the anime, a Marowack's skull is part of it's head, but for my story the skull acts like a helmet that can be removed). The skulless Marowack glared at the Pikachu with a sadistic grin on it's face.

"No where to run now little mouse. So just hand over my skull, and I promise not to kill you...much."

"Bertha." said the Mawile to the Marowack. "Remember what I said about killing teammates."

"Not in the team house." said Bertha in an annoyed tone."

"Now Blitz," she said turning to the Pikachu. "Give Bertha back her skull and apologize."

"But-" began Blitz but was cut off by a glare from the Mawile. "Fine." He then walked slowly to Bertha and offered up the skull. "Sorry for taking your skull." he said, not making eye contact.

"Whatever." said Bertha taking the skull and putting it on her head. "Just don't do it again or I'll smash you!"

"Oh yeah?!" said Blitz defiantly. "I'd like to see you try!"

"You asked for it!" Bertha hefted her bone and was about to hit Blitz over the head with it, but was stopped by a blue light that surrounded her body, lifting her off of the ground. Then the same light enveloped Blitz and lifted him off of the ground as well.

"You two woke me up from my nap." said a male voice from the hallway. From the hallway a black fox-like Pokemon with piercing red eyes and yellow rings covering it's body. It was an Umbreon. "I was dreaming about the moon."

"You're always dreaming about the moon Jackson." said Blitz. "Now put us down so I can show Bertha who's the boss.

Jackson gave him a withered look. "If you two want to fight please take it outside." With that the Umbreon threw the two Pokemon, with his psychic, through a nearby window.

"Was that really necessary Jackson?" asked the Mawile. "That's the third window this week."

"Sorry Grace." said the Umbreon sheepishly. "I got a little carried away there."

The Scyther got up and inspected the window. "The glass... It was broken symmetrically!" He then turned to Jackson. "You truly are an artist!"

Both Jackson and Grace sweat-dropped. "You know you're insane right Blade?" asked Grace.

"Well excuse me for having an eye for the finer things in life." said the Scyther known as Blade with a huff.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door burst open and Bertha and Blitz walked in looking livid, both glaring at Jackson.

"What's the big idea throwing us out the window?!" asked Blitz

"You woke me up." said Jackson with a slight smirk.

"And that makes it OK to throw us out a window?!" asked Bertha incredulously.

Jackson thought for a moment. "Yep!" he said cheerfully.

"That's it!" yelled Bertha. "It's clobbering time!" she said as she moved, menacingly, towards Jackson only to be stopped by Blitz.

"No way! I'm going to fight him!" yelled Blitz.

"You?" asked Bertha. "Don't make me laugh! You couldn't beat a Magikarp!"

"What did you say?! That's it you're going down!" With that he tackled Bertha and they began to fight.

"Hey!" shouted Grace. "What have we said about fighting in the house?!" When neither Pokemon stopped Grace sighed and cracked her knuckles. "I guess we gotta do this the hard way." she said as she advanced towards the two fighting Pokemon.

This was the scene that Katara and DJ arrived to.

1 minute earlier:

Both Katara and DJ were standing outside the door of the team house.

"So this is a team house." said DJ.

"Yep." said Katara. "All team houses look the same, except for paint job. That was are own personal touch."

"Wow."

"Come on. Everybody should should be here, we had a day off today." With that Katara unlocked the door and entered.

As they entered DJ noticed a lot of white stars, similar to the ones on the outside of the house, all over the walls. 'These guys take the Stardust thing way to seriously.' thought DJ slightly sweat-dropping.

"She should be in the lounge." said Katara as she led DJ down a hallway, stopping in front of a door. "You ready to meet the team?" Upon seeing DJ's nod she smiled and opened the door.

As the duo walked into the lounge they couldn't help but sweat-drop. What they saw was a Pikachu, Marowack, and a Mawile fighting each other while an Umbreon laughed at the scene and a Scyther was stared at a broken window. After about another minute of Katara and DJ awkwardly standing there, the Umbreon noticed them.

"Hey Katara! You're OK!"

As soon as he said this every other Pokemon turned towards the door.

"KATARA!" the Pikachu shouted as he ran up to her and hugged her. "We herd that you were at the guild's medical wing, but they wouldn't let anyone but Asura see you!"

"Don't worry." said Katara reassuringly. "I;m fine now."

Blitz nodded then he seemed to notice DJ standing there. "Who's the pup?"

'Why do people keep calling me a pup?' DJ wondered.

"That's DJ." said Katara. "He's going to be joining the team!"

"Really?" asked Blade staring at DJ with calculating eyes. "And why is he joining this team?"

"Well it's a long story." said Katara. "You all might want to sit down for this."

After everyone was seated, Katara told them of how she met DJ and who he was. As she told the story the sun slowly went down, signaling that it was mid-afternoon. By the end of the story all of them were staring at DJ.

"You're a human?" asked Jackson. "Wow. I thought humans were a myth."

"Well apparently not." said Blade. "And you say that you have no recollection of your life as a human?"

DJ shook his head sadly. "The only thing I can remember before I met Katara was my name."

"Dude, that sucks." said Blitz.

"Blitz." said Grace. "Don't be rude." She then turned back to DJ. "I'm sure that we'll find a way to get your memories back."

"Really?" asked DJ. "You would help me?"

"Of course." said Grace with a smile. "We are teammates after all, and teammates help each other." All of the members of Team Stardust nodded in agreement at this statement.

DJ was astonished at the kindness of the team, and found himself became a little misty-eyed.

"Speaking of which," said Grace. "We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Grace, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The name's Blitz! Don't wear it out!"

"Hi, I'm Jackson."

"The name's Blade, nice to meet you."

"Drake."

"My name is Bertha. I hope that we can fight at some point. I've never fought a human before." she said with a grin that made DJ shiver.

"And I'm Katara. Though you already knew me. The only one missing is Asura. Where is he anyway."

"He went to go check on you earlier." said Grace.

Almost as soon as Grace said this, the door opened revealing a scowling Meditite.

"Well speak of Giratina." said Katara. "That's our fearless leader Asura."

Asura merely scowled some more before turning to the broken window. "Who broke that?"

"Sorry." said Jackson sheepishly. "My bad."

"I take it that you had a good reason." said Asura with barely concealed anger.

"Well those two," said Jackson pointing, with his tail, to Bertha and Blitz. "Were messing around and I got annoyed, so I psyched them out the window."

Asura then turned his scowl on Blitz and Bertha. "What have I told you about fighting in the house?"

"Don't fight in the house, cause we always break stuff." said both Bertha and Blitz in unison, with a slightly bored tone."

"Good now you two go clean up whatever you broke." He then turned to Jackson. "And you go into town and by a new window."

"Yes sir." all three Pokemon said in unison and left.

"I say we leave the window as it is." said Blade. "It's symmetrical."

Asura rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No. were are replacing the window and that's that." He then turned to DJ, who slightly recoiled at the look that Asura was giving him. "Don't be expecting any special treatment just because you're a human. You'll work just as hard as everyone else and you will listen to all senior team members and do what they tell you. Do I make my self clear?"

"Y-yes." said DJ.

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir." said DJ, liking this Meditite less and less.

"Good you begin missions tomorrow." He then turned to Katara. "Show him to his room."

As Katara got up to show DJ to his new room, Asura spoke again.

"By the way. What you did was foolish. You should have never gone to a potentially dangerous place by yourself. What you did could have gotten you killed and if you continue to act like this I will remove you from this team. Your father would be severely disappointed" With that said Asura turned and left.

DJ just glared at the door that Asura exited from, while Katara began to silently cry. Grace quickly rushed to her side in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's OK." said Grace. "He just wants what's best for you."

"But he didn't have to take it that far!" said DJ angrily. "He had no right to say those kinds of things!"

"It's fine." said Katara as she wiped away her tears, trying to sound happy.

"But-"

"I said it's fine. Come on I'll show you to your room." She then grabbed DJ's wrist and pulled him to the hallway.

Once they climbed the stairs that led to the second floor, Katara led DJ to the end of the hall.

"You can have this room." said Katara brightly ushering him inside one of the rooms.

The room was completely blue with a window, a bed, and another door, that led to a bathroom.

"It's not much." said Katara. "But it's still nice. You can by stuff to put in your room with money that you earn for ding jobs. We'll also get you a name plate for your door soon. You can also re-paint it whatever color you want."

DJ, who was still upset at the way Asura treated Katara, looked at her, wondering how she could just brush off such comments.

"Katara-" began DJ, but he was cut off by Bertha and Blitz barging into the room.

"Come on!" said a breathless Blitz.

"We're throwing a party to welcome DJ to the team." said Bertha, equally breathless. With that the two grabbed Katara and DJ and dragged them back into the lounge.

Grace, Drake, and Blade went out to get snacks and other things for the party, so to pass the time they watched a movie. When Blade, Grace, Drake, and Jackson returned they all helped put up streamers, which took longer due to that fact Blade kept taking them down saying that they weren't symmetrical. After that Grace cooked a huge feast with various berries, for the none meat eaters, and steaks. DJ was a little worried about eating meat, thinking that it would make him some sort of cannibal, but after some assurance from Grace and a nod from Drake he tried it, and he had to admit. It was really good. After they ate, all of Team Stardust, minus Asura, just sat down and talked. He learned things about them, like how Blitz's older brother is also part of the guild, or that the myths regarding where Cubone and Marowack got their skulls weren't true.

"We just use whatever skull we can find." said Bertha when asked about the origin of her skull. "This skull that I'm wearing is actually a Charzard skull. And my bone is from a Skarmory, so that it's hurts a lot more than most bones!"

Once it had become late at night, Asura came down and told them all to go to bed because they would be doing missions tomorrow.

As DJ laid in his bed he thought about everything that had happened since he became a Pokemon. 'So much has happened in such a short period of time. Though everyone seems nice enough, except for Asura. He was a total jack-ass, but everyone else was OK. ...I wonder if anyone from my world misses me. I wonder if anyone realizes that I'm gone.' DJ then yawned. 'I shouldn't worry about that now. I'm going to need my sleep if I'm going to do missions tomorrow.' With that final thought, DJ drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 4: The First Mission**

A loud banging woke DJ from his blissful slumber. Groggily, he opened his eyes and glanced out the window. He was slightly irritated that it was barely light out. There was another loud bang from outside his room.

"Wake up!" shouted a voice, who DJ recognized as Bertha, from outside his door. "You don't want to be late on your first day, do you?!"

"OK." said DJ as he slowly got out of bed. "I'll be out in a second."

"Meet us in the lounge." replied Bertha.

DJ slowly went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face in order to wake himself up. He then looked at his reflection. He stared at the Riolu in the mirror, remembering everything that had occurred.

"Still a Riolu." DJ sighed. "A well. I might as well make the most of this." With that he left the bathroom and exited his room.

When he arrived in the lounge, DJ saw that Katara was chatting with Jackson and Grace, Blade was talking with Drake (it was a one-sided conversation), and Bertha was arguing with Blitz, again. DJ stood there for a moment, awkwardly, before sitting a little way away from everyone. Katara noticed this and spoke up.

"DJ, why are you sitting over there?"

"Well you guys were talking and I didn't want to interrupt..." said DJ, his voice slowly getting softer until he was just mumbling.

Everyone just looked at him strangely. DJ began to feel even more awkward and he began to shrink back into the armchair that he was sitting in. They stared at him for a few more moments before Drake spoke.

"You're very shy." he said bluntly.

"No I'm not." said DJ defensively.

"Yes you are." said Blitz. "We can feel your uneasiness."

DJ mentally cursed forgetting that, as an untrained Riolu, others around him could feel his emotions. "I'm not shy. It just takes me awhile to 'warm up' to people. I guess..." he added not sure if what he said was true.

"You were talking to us fine yesterday." said Katara.

"Yeah..." said DJ. "I think I was still in shock about being turned into a Pokemon."

"Well you don't have to be shy around us pup." said Bertha.

"I'm not shy." said DJ a little louder, slightly irritated about being called a pup. 'Why does everyone keep calling me that.' thought DJ.

Before anymore could be said the door to the lounge opened, revealing Asura, who was holding a few papers. As he entered everyone stood at attention.

"Alright everyone." said Asura. "I have everyone's missions for the day. Blade and Drake, you are to capture an outlaw at Rugged Mountain." He then handed a paper, that had the details of the mission, to Blade, who carefully held it in his scythes. He looked at the paper then nodded to Drake and they both left. "Bertha and Blitz, you two are going to escort a client through Whisper Forest." said Asura as he handed them the paper. "Grace, a client lost an item somewhere in Sea-stone Cave. You are to retrieve it. Finally, Jackson you will accompany Katara and DJ as their senior officer until further notice."

"Great, I get to be their babysitter." said Jackson in a joking tone.

"Hey!" shouted Katara and DJ in union.

"Anyway." said Asura gaining their attention. "You three will be going to Fractured Cave on a rescue mission." He then handed the paper to DJ, who was the closest, and said, "Good luck." With that he turned and left without another word.

"OK." said Jackson. "We need to go to Kangaskhan Storage to pick up some supplies for the mission. Let's go." With that, the three Pokemon left.

After a few minutes of walking past various shops, the trio came upon a huge square building. The building was almost all brown and it had a sign that read, Kangaskhan's Storage. As they approached the counter a huge dinosaur-like Pokemon turned around. It was all brown, except for its stomach and ears (which looked like a kangaroo's), with plates growing out of its shoulders and a spiked tail. Its face had a rounded snout, two fangs protruding out of its mouth, and two red eyes that were filled with kindness. It also had a pouch on its stomach, that appeared to have something in it. DJ recognized it as a Kangaskhan. When the Kangaskhan saw the trio it smiled.

"Hello." said the Kangaskhan, with an elderly female voice. "Jackson. Katara it's good to see you again. And who might you be little pup?" the Kangaskhan said to DJ.

'Seriously.' thought DJ. 'What's with everyone calling me a pup?!' "My name is DJ, Ma'am ."

"Don't call me Ma'am." said the Kangaskhan sweetly. "That makes me sound old. Just call me Auntie Cana. Everyone does. So you're the human that turned into a Pokemon, right?"

DJ gasped. "How did you know?"

"Gallade told me. You see, me an your guild master are old friends."

DJ just nodded, not knowing what else to say. At that moment Cana's pouch wiggled, and a tiny, purple, Kangaskhan popped out. It looked at the group, and when it saw Katara it smiled.

"Katawa! Jackie!" the young Kangaskhan shouted as it jumped into Katara's arms.

"Hey Mai." said Katara. "How have you been?"

"Good!" said Mai happily as she nuzzled against Katara's neck. She then noticed DJ and she jumped from Katara's arms to DJ, who barely caught her. "Puppy!" she shouted, causing DJ to sweat-drop and everyone else to laugh.

'Her too?!' thought DJ. 'What the hell is with people calling me that?!"

"Now Mai." said Cana, lightly chuckling at the young Kangaskhan's antics. "Be polite." She then turned to Jackson. "Now what can I do for you all?"

"Just a standard adventure pack." said Jackson.

"OK." said Cana. "Coming right up." She then turned and went deeper into the storage facility. After a few minutes she returned with a large blue backpack. "Here you go. One standard adventure pack."

"Thanks Auntie Cana." said Jackson as he used psychic to levitate the pack to the ground. He then turned to Katara and DJ, who was being petted, much to his displeasure, by an overly excited Mai. "OK, because you're both rookies we will use this pack. It is about twenty pounds, when you two get better we will make our own pack, which will be a lot lighter. It has ten of each berry, several various orbs, some seeds, a map, and our explorer badges. He then began to rummage through the bag before he levitated a small device. The device was round with wings on the side and a small green stone in the center (picture the badge design from Explores of Sky). It also had a small red button and a small blue button on the side. "The buttons on the badges," Jackson continued. "Are used in two circumstances. The red button acts as a voice recorder, in case you are on a undercover mission, while the blue button alerts a member of the Pokemon Apprehension Agency. They are called to take an outlaw away when you have knocked it out." He then rummaged through the bag again and pulled out a map. "This map is a map of Shion, which is the continent we are on. The orbs," said Jackson pulling out a light blue sphere. "All have various uses. The name of the orb is engraved on it and to activate it you simply smash it to the ground. Any questions?" Both DJ and Katara shook their heads. "Good so let's go!"

"Wait." said Cana. She reaches under the counter and pulls out a scarf, a ribbon, and a bandana. The scarf was white with black polka-dots all over it, the ribbon was green and had black at both ends and the bandana was completely red. "Here. Take these. The scarf is called a Defense Scarf, the ribbon is a Joy Ribbon, and the bandana is known as a Power Band. I'm sure they will help you on explorations."

"Thank you Auntie Cana." said the trio said. Jackson used psychic to tie the Defense Scarf around his neck, Katara wrapped the Joy Ribbon around her arm, as her neck was covered in bubbles, and DJ tied the Power Band on his forehead.

Jackson then turned to DJ. "Since you are the junior member of the group, you get to carry the bag."

DJ grumbled at this, but put Mai down, much to her disappointment, and slung the bag onto his back like it weighed nothing, causing Cana, Katara, and Jackson to gape at him.

"What?" asked DJ as he noticed them staring at him.

"You're carrying that like it weighs nothing." Katara exclaimed.

"It's not that heavy." said DJ causing them to gape some more.

"I knew fighting types were strong." said Cana. "But for a pup that's impressive."

DJ shifted his feet nervously. He didn't see what the big deal was because he was sure that, as a human, he carried things that were a lot heavier than the pack. 'And why do they keep calling me a pup?!'

"Anyway." said Jackson. "Let's get going. Rugged Mountain is about a twenty minute walk from here."

"Isn't there some kind of bus that we could take?" asked DJ, not wanting to walk that far.

"What's a bus?" asked Jackson confusedly.

"Never mind." sighed DJ.

"Funny puppy!" laughed Mai.

DJ sweat-dropped. "Can we just go now?"

With that the trio said goodbye to Cana and Mai and set off.

"Sooo." said Jackson after about fifteen minutes after leaving Kangaskhan's Storage. "What do you think of Auntie Cana?"

"She seems nice." replied DJ. "She acted really... 'motherly'."

"Yeah." said Katara. "All Kangaskhan are like that, even to those they have just met. So..." began Katara with a sly smirk. "What did you think of Mai?"

DJ sweat-dropped. "She was... nice."

Both Katara and Jackson chuckled at his response. "Yeah she's really happy-go-lucky." said Katara. "She's actually a good judge of character. She only acts that way to Pokemon that have good hearts."

DJ scratched the back of his head sheepishly. They continued walking in silence before they came upon a cave entrance. A strange crystal-like structure near the entrance caught DJ's attention, but before he could examine it Jackson spoke up

"This is Fractured Cave." said Jackson. "DJ, read the details of the job."

DJ pulled out the paper that Asura had given him and read it. "The request is from a couple of Typhlosion. It says that we are looking for a young Cyndaquil named Furno, who got lost somewhere in the dungeon."

"OK." stated Jackson. "We are about to enter a mystery dungeon. A mystery dungeon is a cave, mountain, forest, or other place that has been put under some kind of spell. Don't ask me how a place is put under a spell, because no one knows. Now, mystery dungeons have a set number of floors, this dungeon has six floors. Each floor magically changes so that every time you go through it, it is different. To get through a floor you must find a stairway that leads to the next floor. Once you go through to the next floor the staircase disappears. If you are separated in a dungeon do NOT go through the stairs. Because if you go without your teammates it becomes a lot harder to find you. Also watch out for various traps that hidden throughout dungeons. There are three ways to exit a dungeon. One is to go through all the floors and take the exit, which is at the end of all dungeons. The second way is to use an Escape Orb. The final way is with this bad boy." pointing to the crystal-like structure. "This is a giant teleport gem, which are located outside of every known mystery dungeon. Teleport gems are crystals that have been pumped full of psychic energy that are directly connected with our exploration badges. If you press the center of your badge, while in a dungeon, you and every non-feral Pokemon around you are teleported out of the dungeon. They were created for explores so that they wouldn't have to lug around escape orbs everywhere. Finally if you are trapped in a mystery dungeon for too long, you will begin to become feral. That's why it's imperative that we find Furno. Now let's go!"

As they entered the cave DJ noticed that as soon as they entered there were various pathways leading in different directions, one of which was partially blocked by a boulder.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." said Jackson. "Each floor is basically a maze, so we'll probably have to walk around a lot before we find the stairs. Now most of the Pokemon here are rock types so you two should have no problem here."

"Umm... Jackson?" said DJ nervously, causing Jackson to turn and face him. "I don't know any fighting type moves."

Jackson gaped at DJ. "What? What kind of fighting type doesn't know any fighting type moves?"

DJ just gave him a deadpan look.

"Oh, right." said Jackson with an embarrassed look on his face. "I forgot you were a human. Well... I don't know much about fighting type moves, but there is one move that I've heard about. It's called force palm. From what I've heard, you just focus your energy into your paw, slam it against something, then release it. Try it on that boulder."

DJ gave Jackson a skeptical look, but walked over to the boulder and tried to imagine his energy go to his paw. He gasped when he actually felt energy begin to course through his paw. Without a second thought he slammed his paw against the boulder and released the energy. The was a small flash of light where DJ's paw hit the boulder, then nothing

"Well shoot." said Jackson. "I guess that didn't wo-" he was cut of when cracks began to appear on the boulder. The boulder then exploded, sending debris everywhere. "I stand corrected."

"Damn!" said Katara, staring a DJ in shock. "Now I see how you beet that Druddigon!"

DJ blushed a little at the comment. "Anyway, let's go find Furno." he said with new-found confidence.

The trio went down a random path and walked, taking random turns until they reached a room. The room was empty except for a lone red seed, sitting in the middle of the room. Jackson walked over to it and examined it.

"This is a Blast Seed." said Jackson. "When you eat one flames will shout out of your mouth and damage anything in front of you. Put it in the bag DJ, it could come in handy later."

After DJ picked up the seed and placed it into the bag, the trio set off down another path. They came upon another room with a staircase. The trio went down the staircase, and like Jackson said, it disappeared when they got to the next floor. They walked for a few more minutes until they came upon their first feral Pokemon. It looked like a floating rock with two bulky arms and two beady black eyes.

"That's a Geodude." said Jackson. "OK you two, show me what you've got."

"Your not helping?" DJ asked incredulously.

"Nope. I'm just here to make sure you two don't get in over your heads. Good luck."

No sooner had he said that the Geodude rushed Katara and DJ using tackle. They both jumped out of the way and glared at the feral Pokemon.

"Fine then." said DJ, removing the pack so he could move better. "Let's take this overgrown pebble out!"

The Geodude seemed to become enraged at DJ's words and tried to tackle him, but Katara shot out a bunch of bubbles at the Geodude. When the bubbles hit the Geodude it cried out in pain. Not giving the Geodude a chance to recover, DJ charged the Geodude and used force palm to send it flying into a wall, knocking it out. With the Geodude unconscious, DJ picked up the pack again and the trio set off again.

The trio encountered a few more Geodude and a couple of Roggenrola before they came upon the next set of stairs. As the entered the next floor they saw that the set of stairs to the next floor was in the same room as them.

"That's really lucky." said Jackson. "That almost rarely happens."

Without another word the trio made it to the fourth floor, where the missing Cyndaquil should be. As they were about decide which path to go down they heard a child's scream. Without so much of a hesitation the trio sprinted off to the direction of the scream. As they came into a room they saw a giant rock snake (Onix) baring down upon a smaller shrew-like Pokemon that had a long nose, blue and cream colored fur, and four red spots on its back (Cyndaquil). The Onix raised its tail and was about to crush the Cyndaquil, but DJ used quick attack to grab the Cyndaquil and ran away before the attack could hit. The Onix roared in confusion, wondering where it prey had gone, when an orb of water hit it in the face. The Onix roared in pain and turned to Katara, glaring. It then slammed its tail to the ground making rocks fall from the ceiling over where Katara was standing (Rock Throw). Katara quickly jumped out of the way, but was hit in the stomach by the Onix's tail (Slam). Katara hit the opposite wall and slumped to the ground. The Onix reared its head back and prepared to headbutt Katara, but as it shot its head forward DJ appeared in front of it and used force palm to counteract the headbutt. The Onix roared in pain as it moved back, shaking its head. Katara used this opportunity to launch another water pulse at the Onix, making it cry out again. DJ then jumped high into the air, landing on the Onix's head and used force palm on it. The hit was so hard that visible cracks formed on the Onix's head where it was struck. The Onix shuddered, then slumped forward into the ground unconscious. DJ then walked over to the cowering Cyndaquil.

"Hi, are you Furno?" The little Cyndaquil nodded and DJ smiled. "Good. We were sent here by your parents to find you."

The young Cyndaquil then jumped into DJ's arms and started crying. DJ was surprised by this action at first, but then his expression softened and he began to pat the crying Cyndaquil on the back, trying to calm him down.

"It's OK." said DJ reassuringly. "You're safe now. Come on let's go see your parents. Do you want me to carry you?"

Furno nodded and DJ carried the Cyndaquil in his arms and walked over to Jackson and Katara. Katara then pressed the stone in the middle of the badge and they were all teleported out of the dungeon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 5: Glyph**

Outside of Fractured Cave, the teleport gem released a bright light. When the light faded, DJ, Katara, Jackson, and Furno appeared, looking sightly disoriented.

"Ugh." said Katara. "I didn't realize that teleporting was so nauseating."

"Yeah." agreed Jackson. "It takes some getting used to."

While Katara and Jackson were talking DJ spoke to Furno. "How are you holding up Furno?" DJ asked the little Cyndaquil, who was still in his arms.

"I'm OK." said Furno. "I'm just a little tired from running from that Onix."

"That's OK. I can carry you if you want."

Furno nodded then looked at the group. "By the way, who are you guys. I know my parents sent you, but what are your names."

"I'm DJ. The Froakie is Katara and the Umbreon is Jackson. We're members of Gallade's guild and Team Stardust."

Furno nodded and closed his eyes (AN: a Cyndaquil's eyes are open, the just squint) and snuggled up against DJ's fur. Soon soft snoring could be heard from the Cyndaquil, indicating that he fell asleep. This caused DJ to lightly chuckle, as he adjusted his hold on Furno to make him more comfortable.

Katara noticed this and smiled. "Aww. Look at that. He fell asleep. That's sooo cute!"

Jackson and DJ both sweat-dropped at this statement. "OK." said Jackson. "Let's get the little guy home." With that they set off back to Miracle Town.

After about twenty minutes of walking the trio, and a sleeping Furno, walked across the bridge and into the guild. DJ woke up Furno as they entered the guild. As soon as they entered there was a shout.

"FURNO!" cried two Typhlosion as they ran towards the group.

"MOM!" yelled Furno as he jumped out of DJ's arms and embraced his parents.

Every Pokemon in the room smiled at this heart-warming sight. All three of the newly reunited Pokemon were crying tears of happiness as the embraced each other. After about five minutes of hugging the female Typhlosion spoke.

"What on earth were you doing near Fractured Cave?" she asked, still crying.

"I was playing in the forest." responded Furno. "Then I accidentally entered the cave and the entrance disappeared. I was so scared. Pokemon kept attacking me and I would have been a goner if Katara, Jackson, and big brother DJ hadn't rescued me from that Onix."

'...Big brother?' thought DJ as he sweat-dropped.

The two Typhlosion turned and faced the trio. "Thank you for saving our son." said the father. "I don't know how we can possibly thank you enough."

"It was no trouble Ma'am." stated DJ. "We're an exploration team. It's what we do."

Both Katara and Jackson sweat-dropped at DJ's statement. 'He's only been a member for a day and he's acting like he's been doing this for years.' thought both Katara and Jackson.

Furno, however, had stars in his eyes (not that you could see them because he was squinting). "That's so cool! When I grow up I'm going to join a guild and become an explorer like big brother!"

DJ sweat-dropped at the big brother comment, but smiled at the enthusiastic Cyndaquil.

"You do that kid."

"Your reward is at the receptionist desk." said the mother. "Again thank you for saving are son. Feel free to visit anytime."

"You'll come visit, right big brother?" asked Furno.

Again DJ sweat-dropped, but smiled. "Of course I will."

Furno ran up and hugged DJ, which surprised him at first, but eventually he returned the hug. The family said there goodbyes and left the guild, happy to be together again.

As they left, Jackson turned towards DJ with a sly look on his face.

"First day on the job and your already inspiring kid?"

DJ chuckled sheepishly. "I guess so, but why did he keep calling me big brother?"

"Because you made an impression on him." responded Jackson. "You were the first non-feral Pokemon he saw in almost two days. To him, you are like an older brother who would protect him from harm."

"That's so cute!" said Katara with hearts in her eyes.

Both DJ and Jackson sweat-dropped at the Froakie's antics. "You think everything is cute."deadpanned Jackson.

"What was that?!" said Katara rounding on Jackson and glaring at him. "Care to repeat that?"

"N-n-no!" said Jackson, shivering under Katara's glare.

DJ coughed gaining the attention of both Pokemon. "Sooo... Where do we get the reward?"

"At the receptionist desk." said Jackson, thankful for the change in subject. He then proceeded to walk over to the door on the wall adjacent to them, closely followed by DJ. Katara huffed and followed them too.

Once the trio opened the door they entered a room that looked like a normal office, with multiple filing cabinets located behind a desk. Sitting at the desk was a yellow human-like Pokemon with a long yellow mustache. It had two pointed ears on the top of its head, a long snout, and a red star on its forehead. It had a segmented body with bulky shoulders, a brown torso, and three red wavy lines on its abdomen. It also had two thin arms that ended in three fingers and a big yellow tail(Kadabra). The Kadabra looked at them with a calm and serious expression.

"What can I do for you three?" asked the male Kadabra.

"Team Stardust reporting a success on the missing Cyndaquil mission." stated Jackson.

The Kadabra nodded then pulled out a spoon (from who knows where) and pointed it at a cabinet. One of the cabinet doors glowed blue and opened, and a file floated out and to the hand of the Kadabra.

"Mission 35684." said the Kadabra. "Reward: eight hundred poke (currency in this world) minus the twenty percent given to the guild makes it six hundred and forty poke." The Kadabra then walked past the cabinets and out of sight. After about a minute the Kadabra returned with a small bag of coins. "Here you go."

"Thank you." said Jackson as he used psychic to levitate the bag to DJ. "Put that in the bag please."

DJ did as instructed and the trio left the office and made their way out of the guild. As they exited the guild Katara looked up at the sun.

"Wow." she said. "It's still early in the day. I didn't think that we would get done so fast."

"I know." said Jackson. "Well since we have time on our hands why don't we go get something to eat.

As if on cue, DJ's stomach growled loudly, causing both Katara and Jackson to burst out laughing. DJ blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry." said an embarrassed DJ. "I didn't eat anything this morning, and with everything that has happened I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"Well you have to get up early if you want to get something to eat." replied Jackson. "Come on. I know a great place to get something to eat."

The trio then turned left and went towards the shopping and eating district. After a few minutes the trio are sitting in a restaurant that served breakfast all the time(imagine Bob Evans (great place by the way)). Katara ordered a fruit salad, because she doesn't eat meat, Jackson ordered a steak, and DJ ordered pancakes. When they got their food, Katara and Jackson watched in awe as DJ devoured his meal in under five minutes. When he was done he sighed contently, before noticing the stares his teammates were giving him.

"What?" he asked sheepishly.

"Damn." said Jackson. "You were hungry."

DJ blushed and waited for the others to finish their food. Once they had finished, the trio payed the bill and left.

"No what?" asked Katara. "We still have a few hours before we have to report to the guild house."

"Hmm." responded Jackson. "I know! We can see Glyph."

"Glyph?" asked DJ.

"Yeah." responded Jackson. "He's a Sigilyph who knows everything. He normally just sits and watches the sun (Think Xatu from Red/Blue Rescue Team). He claims that the sun gives him knowledge about the past, present, and future. Much like the moon can do for Umbreon." This statement caused DJ and Katara to sweat-drop. "He might even know something about how DJ became a Pokemon and how he can go back!"

This got DJ's attention. "Really?! You think he can help me?!" he asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not."

"Well let's go!" DJ said excitedly, following Jackson down a path. Neither of them noticing Katara's crestfallen expression.

After three minutes of walking the trio came upon a hill overlooking Miracle Town. At the edge of the hill there was a bizarre looking flying Pokemon floating there, staring at the sun. The Pokemon had spherical shaped body with two multicolored wings and a tail with a similar shape and color. It also had two black feet on the side of its body and a black 'head' (Sigilyph). When the trio got within a yard of the Sigilyph, it turned around and stared at them with its three cerulean eyes.

"Hello." said the Sigilyph (with a Morgan Freeman like voice). "I've been expecting you. Katara, Jackson, and the former human, DJ. You have come seeking knowledge of the world you came from, correct?"

"How did you know?" gasped DJ.

The Sigilyph turned back around and faced the sun before answering. "The sun told me."

Jackson coughed, drawing the attention of the other three. "The sun?" asked Jackson in a disbelieving tone. "Get real Glyph. The moon is a more reliable source of information."

"If the moon had information why did we come all the way here?" asked Katara with a sweat-drop.

Before Jackson could reply, Glyph spoke up. "You believe that the moon holds more information than the sun? Preposterous. The sun's knowledge is infinite, while the knowledge that the moon can provide is limited."

"Take that back!" yelled Jackson, glaring at the Sigilyph. "The moon knows almost as much as Arceus himself. I will not allow you to speak ill of the moon!"

Before either could speak another word DJ interrupted. "Could you two please save your argument for later. I want to know about my world!"

The two turned away from each other with embarrassed looks on there faces.

"Right." said Glyph, regaining his composure. "Anyway, you wanted to know about your world, so listen closely. You are not actually from another world, but rather from one of the many dimensions that surround our universe."

"Wait." interrupted Katara. "There are other dimensions?"

"Yes." replied Glyph. "There are many dimensions, far too many to count. There are dimensions with only humans, like DJ's dimension, dimensions with humans and Pokemon, there are even dimensions with creatures similar to Pokemon, but made of data. There is even a dimension where humans fight each other with cards that have the ability to summon powerful monsters. But anyway, each dimension floats separately from the other dimensions unless they are connected by a powerful force. There have been several incidents where these dimensions have become connected, allowing inhabitants of other dimensions to enter another. Believe it or not, you are not the first human to appear in this town. Another appeared fifteen years ago. In a way, you remind a little of him." he said turning to DJ.

"Really?" DJ asked eagerly. "Do you know where I could find him?"

"Unfortunately, no." replied Glyph. "He disappeared ten years ago."

"Oh... Then do you know how I can return to my world?"

"Sadly, that is another no. I do not know how to open a rift between dimensions. I am sorry, but I cannot help you."

"Oh.." said DJ in a defeated tone. He looked down, fighting the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"If I learn anything that may help you, I will be sure to tell you." said Glyph, trying to console the saddened Riolu.

"Thank you." said DJ, lightly rubbing his eyes and turning away. "Sorry for wasting your time." With that he walked away with Jackson and Katara following him.

As the trio made their way down the hill, Jackson and Katara were trying to cheer DJ up to no avail.

"Don't worry." said Katara. "I'm sure you'll find a way back home."

"Yeah, don't worry." said Jackson. "I will personally ask the moon myself if there is anyway for you to return to your own dimension."

"Thanks guys." DJ said with a sad smile. "I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but I just don't know what to do."

"Well why don't you ask Gallade?" asked Katara. "If there was another human in Miracle Town he must have known about it."

DJ instantly perked up. "That's a good idea!" he shouted in happiness. "I'm going to go ask him, I'll meet you guys at the guild house!" and with that he took off at incredible speeds, literally, leaving Katara and Jackson in the dust.

In his office, Gallade was sitting at his desk filling out some forms with a cup of hot Chesto berry juice (the equivalent to coffee in the Pokemon world).

'Ugh.' thought Gallade. 'I'm one of the strongest Pokemon in this town, but even I am defenseless against paperwork.' He then sighed and looked to his window. "I wish something would happen so that I can put this off."

No sooner had he uttered those words, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." said Gallade, thanking Arceus for answering his prayers.

The door opened revealing DJ, who was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"DJ." exclaimed Gallade. "Good to see you. How are you adjusting?"

"I'm fine." replied DJ, barely containing his excitement. "The team is really nice, and I even learned a new move!"

"Good to hear. Now, what can I do for you?" he said taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to the other human that appeared in Miracle Town."

Gallade nearly spewed his drink when he heard the question. "H-h-how did you know about him?"

"Glyph told me when Jackson, Katara, and I visited him today." replied DJ. "So there really was another human in this town? What was he like? What Pokemon was he? "Where is he?" DJ asked excitedly.

Gallade mentally cursed Glyph for divulging this information. "Well... he joined the guild, much like you did, when he appeared in this world and he formed his own team. He was also a Riolu like you."

DJ looked at him in amazement when he heard that the other human was a Riolu too. 'That must have been why Glyph said I was like him.' he thought. "Where is he know?"

"I'm afraid I do not know." replied Gallade with a suppressed grimace. "He disappeared ten years ago."

"Oh." said DJ, crestfallen at hearing that Gallade didn't know where he was. "Well, where was the last place he was seen. I might be able to find him if-"

"NO!" shouted Gallade as he slammed his hands on his desk, startling DJ. "You are NOT, under any circumstances, to look for him! That's an order!"

"B-but why?" asked DJ, still shaken at Gallade's outburst.

"Don't question me." said Gallade. "I've given you an order, and I expect you to follow it."

"But he might know something." argued DJ. "He's the only lead I've got on figuring out how and why I came to this world! Please, let me look for him!"

Seeing the look on DJ's face, Gallade's eyes softened. "DJ... I'm sorry, but there are somethings in this world that you are better off not knowing. Now please, follow my instructions and don't seek him out."

DJ looked like he wanted to argue, but he held his tongue and looked down. "Fine. As you wish _Guild Master_," he said, emphasizing Guild Master to show his irritation. He then turned an began to leave before stopping and turning back. "Glyph said I was like him. Is that true, or am I forbidden to know that too?" When he did not receive an answer, DJ left and slammed the door.

Gallade sighed and looked towards the window again. 'I hope you aren't like him. Because if you are, it will end badly for all of us.'

A few more days passed and DJ slowly began to feel more at home with Team Stardust. He still thought Asura was a jerk, but he liked everyone else. He slowly began to open up and actually talk without being talked to first, showing that he was getting used to them. Because of this the team began to see that, once he became relaxed with those around him, he was a fun loving person/Pokemon who would make jokes, even if they sometimes fell flat, but could get serious when it was called for. It was discovered that if he was pranked, he would always get them back. This was discovered after Blitz gave him a Tamato berry (which are spicy), telling him it was sweet. The result was DJ getting even by slipping a Tamato berry AND a Iapapa berry (which are not only sour, but also confuse a Pokemon) into Blitz's food. It was also discovered, after Katara succeeded in sneaking up on him and scaring him, causing him to vow revenge, that he had a knack for sneaking up on others and scaring the crap out of them. He would sometimes even enter a room and stand directly behind someone, without them noticing, for minutes at a time. All in all, he fit in well with Team Stardust. It was on the fourth day that he, Katara, and Jackson received startling news.

"You're giving us an outlaw mission?!" Katara asked/shouted.

"That's what I said." said Asura with a slightly irritated look. "You are to go to Diamond Pond and apprehend an Electabuzz."

"Are you sure?" asked Jackson with concern. "They're still rookies, do you really think they're ready to take on an outlaw?"

"That is to be determined." replied Asura. "You have your orders. Don't fail." With that he left.

"OK then." said Jackson with a hint of worry in his voice. "This will be your first outlaw mission. Let's get are gear and head out."

As they left, DJ could not help but to feel excited. 'This is my first outlaw.' he thought, his tail wagging in excitement. 'This is gonna be fun.' Little did he know that this mission would be anything but fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 6: Failure and Success**

Later, outside of a mystery dungeon called Glittering Forest, Jackson, Katara, and DJ were going through their equipment in order to make sure that they have everything that they would need for their mission.

"OK then." said Jackson. "We've got everything we need, and then some."

"Joy..." said DJ half-heatedly, not looking forward to carrying the pack. "You know I may be strong, but that doesn't mean you can use me like a pack mule."

Both Katara and Jackson stared at him before asking, in unison, "What's a pack mule?"

DJ sweat-dropped. "It's a... I-I can't remember." He then sighed, looking a little depressed. "Looks like I've got another thing to add to the list of things I can't remember."

"DJ." said Jackson. "Remember what we talked about. We can feel your emotions, so until you can control them, lighten up!"

"R-right, sorry." said DJ sheepishly. "Anyway, why are we here? I thought the outlaw was at Diamond Pond."

Jackson sighed in exasperation. "I told you on the way here! In order to get to Diamond Pond we have to go through Glittering Forest!"

"Riiiight." said DJ as he began to walk to the entrance to the dungeon. "Well let's go."

"Wait," said Jackson as he used psychic to levitate DJ back over to them. "We can't go rushing off. This is an outlaw, not some wild Pokemon. This Pokemon can think and plan. If we aren't careful we could all end up dead."

"I know, I know." said DJ impatiently. "But it's nothing we can't handle. So let's go!"

"Sheesh, where did this energy coming from?" Jackson asked DJ. "You were depressed a second ago."

"Sorry." said Katara with an embarrassed look on her face. "He's probably feeling my emotions. I'm just so excited!"

Jackson sighed. "Katara calm down. You know DJ's sensitive to the emotions of others."

Katara blushed and scratched the back of her head in a sheepish manner. "Sorry."

"Well anyway." said Jackson. "Let's get going, but remember. Keep on your guard. This dungeon has seven floors and there's no telling what could happen in the dungeon, or what could happen when we face the outlaw. Now let's get going." With that the trio entered the forest.

In the dungeon there were many grass and bug type Pokemon, mainly Budew and Weedle. Through the floors DJ would go up against the grass types, so that Katara would not have to, and Katara would fight the bug types. Jackson didn't fight because he was simply observing and making sure the duo didn't get in over their heads. After about a two hours of non-stop fighting, the trio finally made it to the seventh floor.

"DAMN!" shouted Katara as he knocked out another Weedle. "Why are there so many Pokemon in this dungeon?!"

"I know!" said DJ. "There are a lot more Pokemon in this dungeon then the other ones we've been to."

"Look on the bright side." said Jackson cheerfully. "The exit is over there and-" he was cut short by a glares sent by Katara and DJ. "A-anyway, once we go through the exit, we face the outlaw. He is an Elekid (AN: I changed it from an Electabuzz to an Elekid because an Electabuzz would be to powerful of an enemy to fight right off the bat.) so Katara, be careful. I will be behind you guys and I'll only interfere if you two get in over your heads. Ready?" Seeing the two nod he smiled. "Alright then. Good luck you two."

As the trio exited the forest they were met with a breathtaking view. All around them were big trees and flowers of various color and in the middle of it all there was a big pond that seemed to sparkle like diamonds.

'Wow.' thought DJ. 'I see why they call it Diamond Pond.' He then looked around some more. 'Where's the outlaw?'

No sooner had this thought crossed DJ's mind, a voice rang out from behind a nearby tree. "So they finally sent someone after me? I must say you don't look very impressive."

From behind a tree a Pokemon walked out. The Pokemon was completely yellow, except for the black rings that it had on its arms and body and a black lightning bolt on its stomach. Its most noticeable feature was its head, which looked like a plug (Elekid).

"So your the outlaw." said Katara.

"That's right, the name's Elekid (AN: I didn't feel like giving him a name)." said the Elekid. "And who re you losers?"

"We're Team Stardust!" said Katara. "And you're under arrest! Surrender now or we will be forced to attack!"

Elekid burst out laughing. "You?! You think you can beat me?! That's rich! Well if you're so confident, come at me." And with that the fight began.

As soon as he said those words, Elekid charged Katara and DJ with tackle, forcing them to jump away. Katara retaliated with a water pulse, but Elekid merely sidestepped. DJ threw the pack down and charged in with quick attack and slammed into the outlaw, making him stumble back. Elekid quickly recovered and glared at DJ. He then reared his arm back and electricity surrounded his fist (Thunder Punch). He then nailed DJ in the face with his electrified fist. DJ was sent flying into a nearby tree, dazed. The Elekid went to finish him off, but Katara intercepted him with another water pulse, which hit him dead on. Elekid stumbled and growled at Katara before shooting out a bolt of electricity at Katara (Thundershock). The attack hit Katara dead on, causing her to cry out in pain as she was sent flying. Elekid was about launch another thundershock at Katara, but DJ appeared in front of him with quick attack and slammed his palm against Elekid's stomach. At first nothing happened, but then there was a bright light and Elekid went flying into a nearby tree. Before Elekid could recover, DJ used quick attack to close the distance between the two, and used force palm, causing Elekid to go flying again. DJ smirked, thinking that he had the battle one, and used quick attack again, only to have the outlaw spin and kick him in the shin (Low Kick). The sudden attack caused DJ to stumble and fall face first into the ground. He quickly got to his feet and tried again, only for the same thing to occur. He tried this tactic two more times before Elekid punched him in the gut with a thunder punch, causing DJ to fall to his knees with the wind knocked out of him. Before he could get up Elekid kicked him in the ribs with another low kick, causing DJ to fall to the ground again.

"Did you really think that the same trick would work on me a second time?" asked Elekid amusingly.

DJ shakily climbed to his feet and tried to use force palm on Elekid, but Elekid simply smacked his paw away and grabbed DJ by the throat.

"I admit." said Elekid. "You're strong kid, but you have no idea how to use your power. To bad too. You could have been a good explorer. Now die." As soon as he said that Elekid sent electricity through the hand that held DJ.

As soon as the electricity reached DJ he screamed in pain. He tried to pry Elekid's fingers off his throat, but Elekid's grip held firm. He could here Katara and Jackson screaming his name, but he couldn't focus on them due to the pain. Elekid continued to electrocute him for what felt like hours until DJ's body went limp.

"Pathetic." said Elekid as he tossed DJ's body into the pond.

As DJ sank into the pond he attempted to move his body, but found that he couldn't.

'I can't move.' thought DJ. 'I guess.. this is how it ends. Sorry Katara, Jackson. I failed.' With that last thought, DJ's world faded to black.

DJ awoke to darkness. At first wondered why it was so dark, but he then realized that his eyes were closed. He wondered why his eyes were closed before he remembered what happened. He tried to move his arms, but found them to be numb.

'Am I dead?' thought DJ. 'That's weird I don't feel dead. Then again I don't know what being dead feels like.' Then all of a sudden he heard the sound of crying and he immediately felt a wave of sadness. 'Who's that? Why are the sad?' Then the crying voice said his name, he immediately recognized the voice. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was still at Diamond Pond. He turned his head slightly and saw Jackson standing over an unconscious Elekid. He turned his head and saw Katara crying over him. "Katara?"

Her eyes shot towards DJ and she gasped seeing his eyes open. "DJ! You're alright!" she said as she crushed him with a hug, causing DJ to lightly blush. She then pushed him away and smacked him across the face before speaking angrily. "Do you realized how worried I- I mean we were?! We thought you were dead!" She then hugged him again.

"Ahem." coughed Jackson, who was watching the two with an amused look on his face. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." This statement caused Katara blushed and pushed off of DJ.

DJ rose to a sitting position, wincing a little. "What happened?"

Katara looked at him with a concerned look. "After Elekid threw you into the pond Jackson jumped in and knocked him out and I jumped into the pond and pulled you out. Jackson called Officer Magnezone, but when you didn't wake up and we thought..." she trailed off.

DJ looked down dejectedly. "So we failed."

"Don't let that get you down." said Jackson. "Every explorer fails at least one mission, and besides, you technically didn't fail. Elekid has been captured."

"R-right." responded DJ, still depressed. Feeling DJ's sadness, Katara got a Cheri berry from the pack and gave it to DJ, which DJ accepted. "Come on now. You did better than I did. I got hit once and I was out, while you hit him multiple times."

DJ gave her a small smile and ate the berry, gaining some more feeling in his body. The trio waited in silence until a strange UFO shaped Pokemon with three eyes, one of which was red, and a yellow antenna (Magnezone) descended in front of them.

"Hello." said the Magnezone. "I am Officer Magnezone, pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for knocking out Elekid. I shall now take him away. Thank you again for your service." With that took Elekid and flew off.

"OK." said Jackson. "Let's head back."

"You FAILED?!" shouted Asura when the trio got back and gave their report.

"Calm down Asura." said Grace, who was present along with the rest of the team. "Everyone fails at least one mission. And besides Elekid was captured."

"That's besides the point!" said Asura, turning towards DJ. "What you did was simply foolish. If a tactic does not work you try another one. You don't KEEP doing it. What you did almost cost you and your teammates your lives!"

"But-" said DJ in an attempt to defend himself, but was cut off by Asura.

"But NOTHING! You should have known better!"

DJ looked down in shame, holding back tears of anger and shame. Seeing this Asura continued. "You are a disgrace to the team. You should just go back to where you came from, you miserable human."

After this comment was said, it was dead quiet. Everyone in the room looked at Asura in shock. Then the whole room was filled with an aura of sadness and despair, and before anyone could stop him, DJ ran out of the room and out of the guild home.

"ASURA!" cried Grace, shocked at his words. "How could you say that?! He made one mistake! You had no right to take it that far!"

Asura just shrugged. "If he can't even take out a low-class outlaw like Elekid he has no place on my team."

"Dude. He's new." said Blitz. "It was a rookie mistake. You didn't have to take it that far!"

"For once I agree with Blitz." said Bertha with a stern look on her face (not that you could tell with the skull on her face.) "You crossed the line with that comment."

"He needs to learn how things work around here." said Asura indifferently. "And if he can't take a little criticism then he should quit now."

"That wasn't criticism!" yelled Katara, furious at the comments directed at DJ. "That's just an excuse to bully him." With that she headed out the door, but she stopped at the doorway and turned around. "You should be ashamed of yourself." With those final words, she left in search of DJ.

Slowly the rest of the members of Team Stardust left until it was just Grace and Asura. She gave Asura a look of disgust before speaking. "Jet would be ashamed of you." She then left, leaving Asura to his thoughts.

In the forests, about a mile away from Miracle Town, DJ sat in a tree branch silently fuming.

'That bastard!' thought DJ. 'It's not fair. I didn't know how to fight an outlaw, I've only fought wild Pokemon! How was I supposed to know what would happen?!' He then looked at his paws, slowly sinking into depression. 'I never asked for this. I never asked to be a Pokemon. Why? Why did this happen to me?!' he thought burying his face into his paws, crying silently.

"What seems to be the matter little pup?" asked a voice to the left of DJ.

The voice caught DJ off guard and caused him to fall out of the tree and hit the ground head first.

"Oww." moaned DJ as he held his head in pain.

"Sorry." said the voice. "I did not mean to startle you."

DJ looked up at the speaker and saw a Pokemon that looked similar to him. It was blue like him and it had a 'mask' like him, but it was also about three times his height, its ears were longer and more pointed, it had for strange teardrop shaped extensions coming out of the back of its head, its paws and chest had what looked like metal spikes sticking out, and its fur on its chest was a pale yellow color that made it look like it was wearing a shirt. DJ gasped as he realized he was looking at a full grown Lucario.

"Are you all right?" asked the Lucario. DJ could tell by his voice that the Lucario in front of him was fairly old. When he looked closer, DJ could also see that the Lucario's fur had a little gray in it.

"I-I'm fine." said DJ, as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "It wasn't that far of a fall."

"I wasn't talking about the fall." said the Lucario. "You were giving off a very strong aura of sadness. Might I inquire what upset you?"

DJ looked down in sadness, pulling his knees to his chest. "It's nothing really."

"It's obviously not nothing if it caused you such great sadness. Please tell me what upset you. I find that when you talk to others about your problems it helps immensely."

DJ looked up into the Lucario's eyes and saw nothing but kindness in them. DJ sighed before speaking. "It's just that... I'm just so weak. I don't know how to fight properly, I don't know how to control my emotions, I don't know how to stop the emotions of others from affecting me, and I can't seem to do anything right." As he said this tears slowly began to fall from DJ's eyes. "I just feel like a burden to my team. Maybe I should just leave."

The Lucario was silent for a long time before speaking. "Do you really think running away will help?" Seeing DJ's confused look he continued. "You can't run away from your problems. You have to face them. And if you fall, you just have to get back up and try again."

DJ's eyes widened at these words. He looked down at his paws and began to digest the words that were spoken to him. 'He's right.' thought DJ. 'I can't let one failure bring me down. I have to keep trying, no matter what Asura says!'

As DJ looked up, the Lucario could see pure determination in his eyes. When he saw this he smiled. "I see you've got you're fire back."

DJ looked at the Lucario and smiled. "Thank you mister. You were right I feel a lot better now!"

"That's good to here little pup." said the Lucario with a chuckle. "I'm glad I could help. Speaking of help, do you happen to know where I can find Miracle Town? I am supposed to meet a friend there."

"Yeah, I know where it is." said DJ enthusiastically. "I can take you there if you want."

"Splendid. Let us go then." With that, the duo left towards Miracle town.

"Hey mister?" asked DJ as they made there way into Miracle Town. "Where are you supposed to meet you friend?"

"At Gallade's Guild." said the Lucario. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"

"Yeah. I'm actually a member! It's straight down this way. Follow me."

The duo walked the remainder of the way to the guild I silence until they came upon the bridge that lead to the entrance of the guild.

"I must thank you pup." said the Lucario. "It has been awhile since I was here last, and I would have gotten lost without you."

"No problem." said DJ, a little annoyed at being called pup by another Pokemon. "And my name's DJ, not pup."

Lucario turned to him with a surprised expression on his face. "_You're_ DJ?"

"Yeah..." said DJ uncertainly. "Do you know me or something?"

Before the Lucario could respond a voice came from the guild.

"Alistair!"

Both DJ and the newly dubbed Alistair turned and saw the guild master walking out of the guild. Alistair smiled before shouting. "Tobias! It has been far to long my friend!"

"I have most people call me Guild Master or Gallade." said the guild master with mock irritation before smiling. "But for you, I'll make an exception."

The two Pokemon approached each other and shook hands then began making small talk.

DJ just stood there with his mouth open. 'The Guild Master Gallade's name is Tobias? Huh. Didn't see that coming.'

Tobias then noticed DJ standing there. "DJ? What are you doing here?"

"He was showing me the way here." answered Alistair. "I take it that he's the human that you mentioned in your letter."

"Yes." said Tobias getting serious. "You see the reason I asked you here is because I want you to train him."

"What?" asked DJ in shock.

Tobias turned to DJ and smiled. "You said it yourself. I don't know how to act like a Riolu and who better to teach you than someone who's been a Riolu? "So," said Tobias, turning to Alistair. "Will you do it?"

"I would love to." said Alistair with a smile.

"Yahoo!" shouted DJ as he jumped for joy, his tail wagging furiously. He then stopped and blushed at his actions. "Hehe... Sorry."

The two elder Pokemon simply laughed at the young Riolu/human's actions. "It is no problem." said Alistair, still chuckling. "Now we will begin your training tomorrow after you get done with your missions. Meet me at the training ground north of here."

"OK!" said DJ with enthusiasm. He then thought for a moment. "Umm... should I call you Master or something?"

"You can call me whatever you like pup." said Alistair, chuckling slightly.

"OK then." said DJ. He thought for a moment before grinning. "I'll call you Gramps!"

Both Tobias and Alistair sweat-dropped at the name, but before either of them could say anything, a voice cried out from across the bridge.

"DJ!"

They all turned around and saw Katara running up to them.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" she shouted with an annoyed tone. "Where have you been?!"

"Sorry." said DJ sheepishly. "I just needed time to clear my head."

"Well anyway." said Katara, still a little miffed. "You should head back to the guild house. Everyone was worried."

"OK." said DJ cheerfully. He and Katara began to walk across the bridge before he turned and waved. "See you tomorrow Gramps!" With that he and Katara left.

When DJ and Katara were gone, Tobias turned to Alistair, suddenly serious. "So, what do you think of him?"

"He seems alright." said Alistair with an equally serious tone. "He seems a lot kinder and more caring that he was. Though only time will tell if he turns out like him."

"Let us pray that that doesn't happen. Because if he does turn out like him, no one will be safe.

**Author's Notes:**

Hey it's AuraFighter23. Just wanted to apologize for any grammar mistakes. Also I appreciate all of you comments and suggestions. I will try to take them all into account as I right future chapters. I also wanted to say that the majority of my characters are based off of people that I know personally, except for Blade. I based him off of Kid from Soul Eater (which I do not own). Thank you for your continued support. AuraFighter23 out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 7: Training**

"So you start training with Alistair today right?" asked Blitz.

"Yep. Right after today's mission." replied DJ. After he returned to the guild house the night prior, DJ had told all of them that he would be receiving training from Alistair starting today. He was so excited that, do to his inability to keep his emotions from others, everyone else (minus Asura) couldn't help but feel excited as well. "I wonder what he'll teach me."

"Hopefully something that will keep you from utterly failing again." said Asura coldly. This statement caused DJ to look down, ashamed and caused the rest of Team Stardust to glare at their leader. Seeing the glares, Asura wisely changed the subject. "Anyway. Here are the assignments for today. I expect them all to be completed. And my father wanted me to tell DJ that you'll meet with Alistair at the practice fields." With that he handed out the missions and left.

"Don't worry DJ." said Grace in an attempt to cheer up the depressed Riolu. "Sooner or later he'll forget about what happened."

DJ gave her a small smile in appreciation. "Thanks Grace." He then turned to Jackson and Katara. "Let's go! The sooner we get this mission done, the faster I can train." With that the trio left.

A half hour later, DJ, Katara, and Jackson were making there way down a path through the forest. The trio walked in silence as they came out of the forest and entered a field. As they walked across the field they came across a fence that surrounded the majority of the field. In the enclosed area there were hundreds pink cow-like Pokemon that had black fur surrounding there heads, making it look like they were wearing hoods (Miltank). In the center of the enclosure there was a big red and blue barn.

"Umm..." said DJ, with a confused look on his face. "This doesn't look like a dungeon."

"That's because it's not." said Jackson. "Not every mission we do requires us to go through a dungeon. Today we're assisting Farmer Quake with a _pest _problem."

"Pest problem?" asked Katara. "What do you mean by that?"

Before Jackson could answer, there was a booming voice came from inside the enclosure. "Howdy!"

The trio turned around and saw a giant gray dinosaur looking Pokemon with a cream colored drill/horn on its nose and intense red eyes (Rhydon). The Rhydon approached the gate and smiled. "I take it y'all are the team sent to help lil' old me?"

'Little?' thought the trio.

"Yes sir." said Jackson. "We're members of Team Stardust. Are you Farmer Quake?"

"Yes siree!" said Farmer Quake with an upbeat voice as he unlocked the gate and ushered the three inside. "Good to see y'all here to help me with my _pest_ problem."

"What kind of pest are you talking about?" asked Katara.

"The Mightyena kind." said Quake with a solemn look on his face.

"M-M-Mightyena?" asked Katara with a hint of fear.

"Yep." replied Quake. "Those varmints always come by here around this time a month to try to attack my Miltank herd."

"Might I ask sir, why do you have so many wild Pokemon here?" asked DJ. "Aren't they dangerous."

"Well you see lil' pup (a tick mark appeared on DJ's forehead) I bred these Miltank so they are almost completely loyal. Though they do sometimes fight, but nothing I can't handle.

Almost as soon as he said this, an angry moo came from their left. They turned around to see a Miltank rolling at them at high speeds (Rollout). Jackson, Katara, and DJ tensed, but Quake merely chuckled. As soon as the rolling Miltank was upon them, Quake crouched down and caught the Miltank and threw it in the air. The Miltank landed with a thud and gave a weak moo. The members of Team Stardust were shocked, but Quake simply smiled and knelt down next to the Miltank before he patted it on the head.

"Nice try Bessie, but you have to be quicker than that to catch me off guard."

The Miltank gave an indignant moo causing Quake to laugh. He then got up and turned to Team Stardust.

"As I was saying,I use them to produce milk and beef, which I sell to Miracle Town. Anyway, y'all's job is to help me fight off them Mightyena." Seeing Katara's slightly fearful look he spoke again. "Don't worry though. Them Mightyena are pretty weak."

Katara sighed in relief. "OK then let's get started."

Four hours later

"I can't thank y'all enough for helping me." said Quake. "I'll send y'all's reward to the guild.

"Thank you sir." said a winded Jackson. Throughout the four hours five Mightyena had attacked, but they were all stopped before they could get to the Miltank.

"All make sure to call y'all if I ever need help with those varmints." said Quake as Team Stardust waved goodbye and started down the path to Miracle Town (AN: I didn't describe the Mightyena attack because this chapter is supposed to focus around DJ's training. The farm was just a filler, but will play a part in future events.).

Forty-five minutes later, the three members of Team Stardust. Having just received their reward for the mission, make their way out of the guild.

"Well I'm heading off to meet Gramps." said DJ enthusiastically.

"You mind I tag along?" asked Jackson. "I'm curious of how Alistair plans on training you."

"Sure." responded DJ with a shrug as they made their way to the practice fields.

"Hey! I want to come too!" shouted Katara as she ran after Jackson and DJ.

Once they had made it to the practice fields, they saw that there were several other Pokemon there training. Several Pokemon gave the trio curious looks, but went back to their training. The trio looked around until the spotted Alistair meditating off to the side. As they made their way over to Alistair, he looked up and smiled at them.

"Ah, DJ. Good to see you. Who are these two?"

"This is Katara and Jackson. They're also part of Team Stardust and they wanted to watch us train. Is that OK?"

"I see no problem with that." said Alistair as he stood up. "Now, for your training..."

"Are you gonna teach me how to shoot energy from my mouth?!" asked DJ as he bounced on his feet with anticipation. "Or how to move things with my mind?! Or-"

"Now now." said Alistair as he placed a hand on DJ's shoulder in order to calm him down. "Before I teach anything like that, we're going to work on keeping your emotions from others."

DJ looked down in sight disappointment, but quickly regained his determined attitude. "OK. Let's do it!"

Alistair smiled at DJ's determination. "Good now, first, close your eyes." Once DJ had done this, Alistair continued. "Now take a deep breathe and clear your mind." DJ took a deep breathe and visibly calmed down. "No I want you to imagine your emotions as physical objects. One you have done this, imagine taking those objects and putting them away in a box." DJ did this, thankful that he has a vivid imagination, but didn't feel any different.

"Did it work?" asked DJ with his eyes still closed.

"One way to find out." said Alistair with a mischievous smirk. He then presided to hit DJ on the top of his head.

"OWWW!" shouted DJ angrily (Considering a Lucario's bones are made out of metal, hit hurt quite a bit). "What was that for Gramps?!"

Alistair gained an angry tick mark on his forehead. "Can't you call me anything else?"

"You said I could call you whatever I wanted." DJ said cheekily.

Alistair simply sighed in defeat. "Anyway I hit you to see if we could feel your emotions." He then turned to Jackson and Katara. "Did either of you feel his emotions?"

"I didn't." said Jackson.

"That's weird." said Katara. "I still did, but it was more, for lack of a better word, subtle than before."

"Hmm." said Alistair. "That is strange. I personally didn't feel his emotions. I find it strange that you still did. Unless..."

Alistair gained a pensive look and didn't continue until DJ spoke up. "Unless what?"

Alistair snapped out of his musings and chuckled. "Sorry about that. Anyway, the only reason that I can think of why Katara can still feel your emotions is that you bonded with her."

"Come again?" asked DJ with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean by 'bonded'?" asked an equally confused Katara.

"You see," began Alistair. "When a Riolu is born it will bond to the first Pokemon it sees. What bonding does is, as the name entails, bonds the two Pokemon making it impossible for the Riolu to hid its emotions from the other Pokemon. This trait was developed as a way for the Riolu's parent to always know if something is wrong with their child. Since DJ was transformed into a Pokemon, he was 'technically' re-born, and because Katara was the first Pokemon DJ saw he bonded with her."

"I guess that makes since..." said Jackson.

DJ and Katara just looked at each other, not saying anything. Seeing their uncomfortableness, Alistair spoke.

"Anyway, back to training." This statement quickly grabbed DJ's attention and he looked at Alistair eagerly. "Now I'm going to teach you how to block out the emotions of others. Now close your eyes and imagine a a barrier that surrounds your mind. Blocking off all outside emotions."

DJ did as instructed and almost instantly, he stopped feeling outside emotions. Except for the emotions of one other person.

"That's weird." said DJ. "I can still feel Katara's emotions."

"Oh." said Alistair. "I forgot to mention that the bonding process works both ways. Meaning that you can't block out Katara's emotions. This trait was developed so that the parent of the Riolu, usually a Lucario could 'guilt' a Riolu into behaving. You see because Riolu are sensitive to emotions, they hate seeing others in mental pain. Because of this, whenever the Riolu is disobedient, the parent would 'be sad' causing the Riolu to immediately feel guilty and therefore cause the Riolu to listen. However, because of this if the Riolu sees something hurting their parent/bonded Pokemon being hurt physically or mentally, the Riolu will stop at nothing to 'remove' whatever is causing their parent/bonded Pokemon's pain, even with the cost of the Riolu's own life. That's why the bonded Pokemon is normally the parent Lucario, so the Lucario can block their emotions from the Riolu. But because Katara isn't a Lucario she can't block her emotions, so DJ will always feel her emotions."

Everyone was silent, letting what they had just heard sink in. After two minutes of silence, Katara spoke.

"Well I guess why that's why you were so 'open' with me when we first met."

"I-I guess so." said DJ sheepishly.

There was another minute of silence, until Alistair spoke again.

"Well know that that's out of the way, let's get back to your training. Now DJ. I want you to close your eyes and try to only focus on my emotions, while blocking out the emotions of others."

DJ nodded and tried to only focus on Alistair. At first he only felt Katara's emotions, but then he felt emotions that weren't her's. He focused more and soon he felt Alistair's calmness

"I did it." exclaimed an excited DJ.

"Really?" asked Alistair in a slightly surprised tone. "Then how do I feel?"

"You feel calm." replied DJ, closing his eyes in order to focus better. "Wait there's something else. I also feel... sadness?"

Alistair was shocked. 'Normally it takes a Riolu several days to be able to only focus on one Pokemon's emotions yet he managed to do it in less than a minute! And on top of that, he was able to see so the sadness that I thought I hid so well. He's just like him...' He then saw that DJ was looking at him strangely. 'Shit! I've been silent to long! Gotta say something.' "Impressive DJ. Not many Riolu are able to do that in such a short period of time."

"Really? Awesome!" exclaimed DJ in happiness, instantly forgetting about the sadness he felt from Alistair a moment ago.

"Well, since you got that down rather quickly we can move on to the next part of your training."

"Cool!" said DJ, tail wagging in excitement.

"Now." began Alistair taking a fighting stance. "I want you to try to hit me."

"W-what?" asked DJ.

"You heard me. Try to hit me. No moves, just fighting. I want to see what I have to work with."

"O-OK then." said DJ taking a stance, before attacking Alistair.

DJ lunged at Alistair only for Alistair to sidestep out of the way. DJ turned on the spot and lunged at him again, but Alistair sidestepped and stuck his foot out, causing DJ to fall flat on his face.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got." said Alistair in a mocking tone.

DJ quickly got to his feet and sent a punch towards Alistair's stomach. Alistair merely grabbed DJ's paw and tossed him over his shoulder. DJ landed on his back hard causing the wind to be knocked out of him. He slowly got to his feet and resumed his attack. DJ launched punch after punch at Alistair, but none of his attacks connected.

"Come on." said Alistair. "Stop trying to hit me and hit me!"

DJ was becoming increasingly infuriated as he continued his assault, but no matter how many times he punched or kicked Alistair would either dodge or block his attacks. 'I can't even land a single hit on him! Damn!'

Katara and Jackson watched the fight with wide eyes. "Amazing." said Katara. "DJ can't even land a single hit on him!"

"I know." said Jackson. "And DJ's tiring out while Alistair hasn't even broken a sweat. At this rate, Alistair will when without ever hitting back."

True to Jackson's words, a few minutes later DJ's attacks began to slow as he gradually began to tire.

"OK, that's enough." said Alistair. "I've seen all I need to see, for the moment."

DJ instantly collapsed on his back, breathing heavily. Alistair simply sat down cross-legged in front of the exhausted Riolu.

"Now why do you think you couldn't hit me?" asked Alistair.

"You were to fast." replied DJ, still trying to catch his breathe. "You were just to strong for me."

"Wrong!" said Alistair, gaining a surprised look from DJ. "You lost because you weren't fighting like a Pokemon."

"What do you mean by that?" asked DJ.

"I mean just what I said." replied Alistair, crossing his arms. "You mindlessly throw attack after attack, making your moves easy to predict. A Pokemon either would switch up their attacks in order to confuse their opponent or counter. Just because a Pokemon is stronger than you, that does not necessarily you'll lose. You must strategize as fight in order to gain the upper hand for it is said that even a small Weedle can defeat a full-grown Dragonite if it has the right strategy. Every Pokemon is born with the innate ability to adapt and strategize in battle. Not only that you are not using your full abilities. Riolu are naturally nimble and light on their feet. You must use this to your advantage in order to gain the advantage in a fight. You have to stop thinking like a human and start thinking like a Pokemon. Now," said Alistair as he stood. "Attack me again."

DJ nodded and got to his feet and faced Alistair. Neither Pokemon moved, they simply observed each other. DJ took a deep breathe and charged. Alistair made to sidestep, but DJ saw this and changed his directory in order to intercept Alistair. DJ threw a punch at Alistair, but Alistair batted it away. DJ launched a kick at Alistair's mid-section, only for it to be caught by Alistair's. Alistair then threw DJ to the side, but DJ pivoted in mid-air and landed on his feet. As soon as DJ touched the ground he launched at Alistair, surprising him as he defended against the little Riolu's assault. It seemed that almost every counter that he made was in turn countered by DJ.

'Amazing.' thought Alistair. 'He appears to have a firm understanding of how to strategize in battle. Well then. Let's kick things up a notch.'

Alistair then sent out a punch towards DJ's head. DJ was surprised at the sudden attack, as Alistair had not attempted to hit him through the whole spar, and barely dodged the attack. Alistair then threw another punch at DJ, but DJ managed to block the punch. Alistair kept on attacking, sometimes punching or kicking from various angles, causing DJ to slowly back up. DJ was slowly becoming overwhelmed by Alistair's attacks. Alistair attempted to kick DJ with a round house kick, forcing DJ to lean back in order to dodge. DJ then tried to sweep Alistair's leg out from under him, only for Alistair leap into the air and attempt an ax kick on DJ. DJ jumped backwards, but as Alistair landed he launched at DJ, using the momentum from the fall to increase his speed. DJ attempted to block, but he was to slow and Alistair punched him right in the gut. DJ clutched his stomach as he jumped back again in order to avoid another punch from Alistair.

"W-wait a minute." said DJ trying to get over the hit.

"An enemy won't give you a minute in the middle of a battle." said Alistair as he continued his assault.

DJ was know on the complete defensive as he tried to dodge and block Alistair's attacks. After a few more minutes of this one-sided battle, Alistair finally said enough. DJ collapsed in a heap, covered in bruises and gasping for air.

"You did a good job." said Alistair, not even breathing hard from the spar. "You clearly understand the strategizing aspect of fighting. We just need to work on your speed and strength so that you can effectively dodge and block an enemies attacks."

"Can't you just teach me some powerful move, so that I don't have to worry about that stuff?" asked DJ, still gasping for air.

"What good is a powerful move without the strength to utilize it?" asked Alistair sagely. "No, first we work on your speed and strength, then I will teach you some moves. Here." said Alistair as he handed DJ an Oran berry. "This shall restore your strength. Once you have finished it we shall continue."

"What?!" cried DJ, choking on the berry. "We're not done?!"

"Of course not." said Alistair with a small chuckle. "It's only been about forty-five minutes. Now I want you to run around Miracle Town twice and then do one hundred push-ups and sit-ups."

DJ gaped at Alistair. "I-I can't do all that!"

"Yes you can." said Alistair. "Remember you're a Pokemon and a Fighting type Pokemon at that. You have more endurance than you used to. Now get running."

"Slave-driver." DJ muttered under his breathe.

"What was that?" asked Alistair, holding his ear as if he didn't hear him. "You want to run three laps?"

"No sir!" shouted DJ as he ran off before Alistair could assign more laps.

"Damn." said Katara. "Alistair is worse than a drill sergeant."

"I know." said Jackson. "I'm glad we don't have to do that."

"What was that?" asked Alistair, holding his ear again. "You want to run too?"

"Nope!" shouted Katara and Jackson before they ran off.

"Hehe, kids." chuckled Alistair as he sat down to meditate.

Later that evening, Grace was serving dinner, when she noticed that DJ was not there.

"Where's DJ?" asked Grace.

"I think he's still with Alistair." said Jackson.

"They've been training since we got back from our mission." said Katara.

"Well fighting types are notorious for training for hours without rest." said Blade as he arranged his food to that it was symmetrical.

"Still though..." said Grace with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm sure he's fine." said Blitz.

They all then heard the door open and when they turned they saw DJ stumble into the room, looking ragged.

"Speak of Giratina (AN: hehe see what I did there?)." said Bertha as DJ walked in and sat down next to Katara. "DJ. We were just talking about you. How was training?"

"Brutal." responded DJ, leaning back in his chair. "Gramps had me doing push-up and various other exercises. Ugh. I'm going to be sore in the morning."

All of Team Stardust, minus Asura (who was acting indifferent to everything going on around him), laughed at this comment and began to eat. After he ate, DJ went to his room exhausted from training with Alistair and fell asleep, hoping that the training will make him stronger, so that he will no longer be a burden to the team.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 8: Team Odd Squad**

(AN: This is a filler chapter that introduces a few more characters that will appear in later chapters.)

The next day:

"Ah DJ. Good to see you again." said Alistair as he saw DJ approaching. "Where are Jackson and Katara?"

"They went back to the guild house." said DJ. "They said something about insane drill sergeant Pokemon."

Alistair merely chuckled. "Well anyway, let's get to your training. Today we'll continue with your physical conditioning. First you'll run two laps around Miracle Town, then you will do one hundred push-up and sit-ups, and after that we will spar."

DJ mentally winced when Alistair mentioned sparring. He was still a little sore from yesterday's 'beating'. Though he had to admit, after just one day he felt stronger. DJ was about to begin his run when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey DJ!"

Both DJ and Alistair turned and saw Blitz approaching.

"Who might this be DJ?" asked Alistair.

"That's Blitz, he's also a member of Team Stardust."

Blitz reached the duo and grinned. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much." replied DJ with a smile. "I was just about to start training."

"Oh." said Blitz, turning his gaze towards Alistair. "So you're DJ's trainer."

"That's correct." said Alistair. "My name is Alistair. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. So how's the kid been doing?"

"Hey! Who you calling kid?!" said an irritated DJ. "We're like the same age."

"Yeah, but I'm more mature than you." replied Blitz with a hint of superiority in his voice.

"This coming from the one who constantly plays jokes on the rest of the team." said DJ with a sly grin.

"What was that rookie?!"

"You heard me Sparky!"

"_Anyway_." interrupted Alistair preventing a fight. "Though we've only had one day of training, DJ shows great potential and is doing exceptionally well."

"Good to hear." replied Blitz. "Hopefully now he can actually do things on his missions."

DJ growled at Blitz's comment. He knew he was joking, but it was still annoying. Seeing DJ's expression, Alistair quickly changed the subject before DJ attacked the Pikachu.

"So what brings you here?"

"Oh!" said Blitz. "I'm actually here to meet my brother and his team."

"Your brother?" asked DJ.

"Yeah." said Blitz. "He and his team went on a long mission that they got back from earlier today and he said that he would meet me here to hang out."

"Cool." replied DJ. "What he like?"

"Well he's a Raichu and he's calm most of the time. He's also, as his teammates say, 'sassy'. Oh, and he's part of Team Odd Squad."

"Team...Odd Squad?" asked DJ.

"Oh." said Alistair. "So you're Garfield's brother."

"Yeah." said Blitz. "Don't ask me how they came up with that name, but they're a diamond rank."

Alistair's eyes widened in shock, but DJ merely gave a confused look. "Diamond rank?"

"Yeah. Diamond rank." said Blitz. "You see, a team's rank is determined by how may missions a team has done and their difficulty. The ranks are normal, bronze, silver, gold, diamond, and master."

"So they finally made diamond rank. Good for them." said Alistair.

"Wow." said DJ in amazement. "What rank is our team?"

"Our team is bronze rank. That shows the power difference between our teams. There are only five teams at diamond rank and even fewer at master rank."

"Wow." repeated DJ. "They must be really strong."

"Yep. They're the best!" said Blitz happily.

"So, when are you supposed to meet them?" asked Alistair.

"He said he was going to meet me here at 3:15 (AN: There are clocks in this world.)"

Alistair looked at the sun before responding. "Judging by the position of the sun, I'd say it's about 3:15 now."

No sooner had he said this a group of Pokemon entered the training area. There were five Pokemon in total. The Pokemon towards the front was a giant bipedal Pokemon with cobalt blue skin, three-fingered hands, two protruding gills on its cheeks, two fins on the top of its head, and a big tail fin (Swampert). The Pokemon on its right was a mouse-like Pokemon, that looked like Blitz except it had yellow cheeks instead of red, a long thin tail with a lightning bolt at the end, orange fur, no fingers, and it was about three times Blitz's size (Raichu). The third Pokemon was flying over the group. It was completely white with an oval shaped body, it had two big triangular wings, two small feet, three spike on the back of it head (red-tipped on the right and blue-tipped on the left), and red and blue triangles on its stomach (Togekiss). The fourth Pokemon, on the Swampert's left side, was a golden-white fox Pokemon with nine long tails with orange tips (Ninetales). The final Pokemon, that brought up the rear, was a gray-brown bipedal fox Pokemon with red surrounding its eyes and mouth, a large red and black mane, that resembled a ponytail, with a light blue bead holding it together, black ruff on its upper body, and three red claws on its hands and feet (Zoroark). The group was looking in all directions, as if looking for something or someone. Seeing the group, Blitz broke out in a grin.

"Bro!"

Hearing this, the Raichu turned in the direction of the voice. When the Raichu saw Blitz he smiled and waved at him. The Raichu then said something to the other Pokemon and they all made there way towards Blitz, DJ, and Alistair. Blitz ran up and met the group half-way, jumped into he Raichu's arms, and hugged him.

"Big Bro! It's been so long!" said Blitz.

The Raichu sighed in exasperation. "Blitz. It's only been four days."

"That's a long time for me!"

The Raichu sighed again. He then took notice of Alistair.

"Alistair. Good to see you again. It has been awhile."

"Yes it has Garfield." said Alistair. "And congratulations on making diamond rank."

"Thanks." said Garfield. He then noticed DJ. "Who's the pup? He's not you're kid is he?"

"Why does everyone keep calling me a pup?!" asked an exasperated DJ.

"You're called that because that's what young Riolu are called." said Alistair with a shrug.

"I'm not that young." mumbled DJ, crossing his arms.

"You are in Pokemon terms." replied Alistair. "Anyway, no, he's not mine. He recently joned your brother's team. He's also a human."

"Really?" asked the Zoroark. She then stepped closer to DJ and crouched down to DJ's level, giving him an intense look that sightly unnerved DJ. She then grabbed his aura sensors (the black things on the side to his head) and raised them up and down. "He doesn't look like a human."

Alistair chuckled at the Zoroark's actions. "He _used_ to be a human Katerina, but he was turned into a Pokemon. He also lost his memories of when he was a human."

"Oh you poor thing!" said Katerina as she hugged the Riolu, practically squeezing him to death.

"He lost his memories?" asked the Swampert. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Well it's not the first time it's happened." said the Ninetales. "We've met a couple of formal humans too, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Kat, I think you're choking him."

The Zoroark looked at the Riolu she was holding and saw that he was turning 'bluer'. "Oops. Sorry." she said as she let go of DJ.

DJ fell on all fours, trying to catch his breath before he spoke. "You've met other humans?"

"Yeah." replied the Togekiss. "We've met two other formal humans. One is a member of Wigglytuff's guild and the other one is trying to build a paradise."

"Oh." said DJ.

"Anyway we're Team Odd Squad." said Garfield, who, was still holding Blitz. "As you heard, I'm Garfield, the Zoroark is Katerina, the Ninetales is Alex, the Togekiss is Davis, and the Swampert is our leader Kimberly."

"I'm DJ. Nice to meet you." said DJ with a smile.

"Oh he's so cute!" said Katerina as she crushed the poor Riolu with another hug.

"Don't mind her." said Davis with a sheepish look on his face. "She has a thing for 'cute' things."

"And you have a thing for being an idiot." said Alex jokingly.

"Why do you hate me?!" said Davis with a slightly whiny voice.

"Behave you two." said Garfield before he turned to his younger brother. "Why am I still holding you?"

"Because you love me." said Blitz with a cheeky grin. Garfield then dropped Blitz, causing Blitz to land on his tail. "OW! Bro!"

"Oops." said Garfield with a smirk. "I lost my grip."

"Liar!" shouted Blitz.

"Anyway, how have you been little bro."

"I've been good!" said Blitz, instantly forgetting his annoyance with his brother. "I've just been doing the same old thing."

"So you've been causing trouble?" asked Alex with a smirk on his face. Blitz just gave him a knowing smile causing Alex to laugh out loud. "HA! Nice."

"So how have you guys been?" asked Blitz.

"Oh you know us." said Davis, puffing out his chest proudly. "We've been kicking ass and taking names."

"You mean _we've_ been kicking ass." said Alex cheekily.

Davis turned to Alex and gave him a slight glare. "Alex. Shut-up."

"Why don't you make me?"

"Girls, you're both pretty." said Kimberly.

"HEY!" yelled Davis and Alex.

DJ, who was still being hugged to death, sweat-dropped at the arguing Pokemon in front of him. 'Now I see why they're called Odd Squad.' thought DJ. 'They seem nice though.'

Team Odd Squad's argument was broken up by a loud obnoxious voice.

"Hey! Team Oddballs!"

"Oh no." groaned Kimberly. "Not these guys again."

The group turned and saw a group of six Pokemon. The Pokemon in the front looked like a giant boulder with arms and legs (Golem). The second Pokemon had bluish-gray skin, four muscular arms, three ridges on its head, and legless black tights (Machamp). The third Pokemon was a 'portly' rabbit-like Pokemon with two massive ears with three-fingered fists at the end, gray fur, and a sash-like band, that was made of thick brown and yellow fur, around its middle (Diggersby). The fourth Pokemon, which was flying overhead, looked like a giant metal bird with red wings (Skarmory). The fifth Pokemon was completely purple, spiny ears, a long horn on its forehead, and a long tail (Nidoking). The final Pokemon's lower body was a black pumpkin. Its upper body light brown, that resembled the stem of the pumpkin, with pink hair came down in bangs and moved as if they were arms (Gourgeist).

The Pokemon in the group made their way towards Team Odd Squad, the two members of Team Stardust, and Alistair, leering at Team Odd Squad.

"Who are those guys?" asked DJ.

"They're Team Demolition." said Kimberly, with an irritated look on her face. "The Skarmory is Scar, the Diggersby is Jack, the Nidoking is Smash, the Golem is Rocky, and Gourgeist is Gozer, their leader. I'm not sure who the Machamp is, but their team has had it in for us ever since we stopped them for taking advantage of a client by trying to scam more money out of them.

DJ gasped. "They would actually do that to a client?"

"Unfortunately not every team from Gallade's Guild is 'honorable'." said Alex. "They're gold rank, but they act like they're master rank. We just ignore them."

The group turned their backs on Team Demolition, who had just reached the group.

"Well, well, well." said Gozer, in a ridiculously high-pitched voice. "What do we have here? A pathetic excuse for at team leader and her flunkies."

Kimberly didn't respond, but she did tense up slightly as she continued to talk with her team as if Team Demolition wasn't there.

"Hey!" cried Gozer. "I'm talking to you Fat-ass!"

Again Kimberly didn't respond, which further aggravated Gozer and her team.

"Hey!" shouted Rocky. "She's talking to you losers!"

This time Alex turned around with a look of shock on his face, as if he didn't realize that Team Demolition was there.

"Oh, Hi Pebbles!" shouted with a ridiculous voice Alex to Rocky, causing Team Odd Squad, Blitz, and DJ to laugh openly and Alistair to chuckle.

"My name is Rocky!" shouted an angry Rocky.

"Whatever you say Pebbles." said Alex, further angering the Golem. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to embarrass your team." said Gozer smugly. She then noticed DJ and Blitz and smiled sinisterly. "What are you kids doing here with these losers? Why don't you come with us and we'll show you what a real team is like."

Katerina tightened her grip on DJ in slight anger and the rest of the team visibly tensed. Then Blitz spoke angrily.

"I wouldn't want to hangout with you or your team if you were the best team in the whole world! Besides my brother's team is ten times better than your team!"

Team Odd Squad gave Blitz an appreciative look while Team Demolition glared at him. "Who do you think you are you little brat?!" cried Gozer. "You really think that these worthless Pokemon are better than us? HA! Those fools couldn't beat a Bidoof!"

"Anyone of them can you or any other of your flunkies!" yelled Blitz.

"Oh really?" asked Gozer with a mischievous smile. "Care to make a little wager brat?"

"Yeah!" shouted Blitz.

"Blitz..." warned Garfield.

"If we can beat at least one of these loser team members you and that little pup over there have to join our team." said Gozer with a devious smile.

"Wait. How did I get involved in this?!" asked DJ.

"Fine!" said Blitz. "But, when my brother's team kicks your asses you have to admit that their team is better than yours and you have to buy DJ and me five hundred poke worth of candy from Armaldo's candy store!"

"Deal." said Gozer sinisterly as she shook Blitz's paw.

"What the hell Blitz?!" shouted DJ, trying to hit him, but couldn't do to being held by Katerina. "Why the hell would you make a bet like that?! We're already part of Team Stardust! And why would you only ask for candy?!"

"Have you ever had candy from Armaldo's store?! It's to die for!" said Blitz slightly drooling causing everyone to sweat-drop. "And besides. There's no way that they can beat Bro and his team."

Garfield sighed and hit is brother on his head. "That was reckless Blitz. And what's worse you got your friend involved."

"Sorry." said Blitz ashamedly. "I just couldn't stand them bad-mouthing your team."

Garfield sighed and put his paw on his brother's head. "It's alright. Just think before you act OK?"

"What a touching scene." said Gozer sarcastically. "Say your goodbyes now kiddies. Cause after today, you'll be part of Team Demolition."

"Over our dead bodies!" shouted Kimberly. She then turned to her team. "Let's show these punks why we're diamond rank!"

"YEAH!" shouted Team Odd Squad.

"Well if you fools are done being fools." said Gozer. "We'll fight in one-on-one fights. No Pokemon fights twice. Now which one of you losers is first?"

"I'll go first." said Davis.

Gozer then turned to Scar. "Scar, clip his wings."

"With pleasure." said Scar with a sinister look on his face as the two Pokemon took to the air.

The two circled each other in the air glaring at each other. Scar made the first move by charging Davis, wings glowing purple (Nightslash). Davis merely spun in the air dodging the attack. Scar attacked with nightslash again and again but Davis dodged each attack.

"Stop running and fight me!" yelled Scar.

"As you wish." said Davis with a devious smirk. He then dove at Scar with a white cloak of energy surrounding him (Sky Attack). Davis' attack nailed Scar and sent him straight to the ground. Even though the attack was not very effective, it still did considerable damage.

Scar attempted to get up, but Davis created an orb blue energy (Aura Sphere) and fired it at Scar. As soon as the attack made contact with Scar it exploded, creating a dust cloud that blocked Scar from view. When the smoke finally cleared, Scar's unconscious body could be seen.

'Wow.' thought DJ. 'He beat that Skarmory with only two moves. Incredible!'

"Dammit Scar!" shouted Gozer. She then turned to the Machamp. "Kane! Go!"

"I've got this one." said Alex confidently.

The Machamp, now identified as Kane, leered at Alex. "Hey, why don't you just give up. I'd hate to mess up your pretty face little lady."

The field was dead silent until... "I'M A FUCKING GUY YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!"

The fight/beat-down was even shorter than Davis' battle. Alex launched fire attack after fire attack at Kane who had no way of dodging. Whenever Kane would try to get in close to attack Alex would use psychic and send him flying. After about a minute of this, Kane finally collapsed.

"That's what you get asshole!" huffed Alex as he made his way back to his team.

"Remind me not to piss him off." said DJ.

"Ooo." said Katerina, finally setting down DJ. "I call next!"

Jack snorted. "I've got this bitch."

Katerina just looked at him and gave him a mischievous look that caused Team Odd Squad to back up.

"Uh,oh." said Kimberly. "He should not have said that."

"Tell me something." said Katerina with a sweet voice that sent chills down everyone's spine. "You can use dig right?"

"Yeah. So?" said Jack.

"Well then, you should no problem digging your way out of hell." said Katerina her smile widening.

Jack disregarded this statement and lunged at Katerina. Katerina just stood there and continued to smile. When he was about a yard away, Katerina's eyes flashed blue and then faded. Jack's ear glowed white as he slammed it down on Katerina (Hammer Arm). As soon as the attack made contact with Katerina she faded away, confusing everyone except Team Odd Squad.

"Where did she go." asked Jack.

Gozer recovered from her confusion first and spoke smugly. "Looks like she ran away. That means she loses."

"On the contrary." said Katerina's voice, which seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. "I'm still here, but he won't be."

"Wha-" began Jack, but was interrupted when the ground in front of him opened up. From the hole in the ground skeletal hands came out and grabbed Jack. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Katerina appeared before Jack and smiled sadistically. "Those hands are going to take you straight to hell. Tell Giratina I said hi." she said as he began to laugh maniacally.

"NO!" screamed Jack as the hands dragged him in the hole. "PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Do you surrender?" asked Katerina, her smile never leaving her face.

"YES!" screamed Jack, tears in his eyes as he is pulled further into the hole. "I SURRENDER. JUST PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"OK then." said Katerina. Her eyes flashed blue and she disappeared and reappeared where she was at the start of the battle. The hole and hands disappeared, and Jack reappeared to where he was before the hands appeared, with a confused look on his face.

"What just happened?" asked DJ.

"That was Katerina's illusion ability." said Alistair. "Zoroark and Zorua have the ability to create illusions at will, though a Zoroark's illusions are stronger."

"Th-that's cheating!" shrieked Gozer.

"All's fair in love and war." said Katerina cheekily.

"You bitch!" shouted Jack as he charged Katerina with hammer arm.

"I'm getting really sick of you calling me that." said Katerina as her body became coated with crimson aura. As soon Jack was in striking distance Katerina slammed her arms on the ground and the crimson aura surrounding her expanded and hit Jack, causing him to go flying (Night Daze).

"That's it!" shouted Rocky. "It's my turn."

"I'll take Pebbles." said Garfield calmly.

"You're gonna regret that!" shouted Rocky as he began to roll and charge Garfield (Rollout).

Garfield jumped out of the way as Rocky barreled past him. Rocky swerved and charged Garfield again, only for the same thing to occur.

"How is he going to win?" asked DJ as he watched Garfield continue to dodge. "Doesn't he have a type disadvantage?"

"Don't worry about big bro." said Blitz confidently. "He's got this."

Garfield continued to dodge until he was backed up against a wall (AN: the practice field is basically a large field surrounding by four walls (It's basically a battle field from a gym in the anime)).

"No where left to run rat." said Rocky confidently as he charged Garfield. He then nailed Garfield, embedding him into the wall. He then backed up and rammed into him again and again until Garfield was completely embedded in the wall. "Pathetic." said Rocky smugly. "Looks like your brother and his friend joining our team."

Garfield raised his head and smiled weakly. "That's what you think." Then all of a sudden Garfield disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wha-" said Rocky before the ground under him broke open, revealing Garfield, who delivered a glowing white fist (Focus Punch) into Rocky's jaw. There was a small explosion and sent Rocky flying into the air. When he finally landed, unconscious.

"Impressive." said Alistair. "He used substitute then used dig so that Rocky would not notice. Then delivered a super effective attack on Rocky. Truly he is a genius."

"That's my big brother for you." said Blitz confidently.

"Ragh!" shouted Gozer in anger. "That's it! Smash! You're with me!"

"Hey two against one isn't fair!" shouted DJ.

"All's fair in love and war." said Gozer with a crazed smile on her face.

"No big deal." said Kimberly nonchalantly. "Let's just end this."

"Smash smash!" shouted Smash.

Kimberly gave him a withered look. "Do you always talk in third person?"

"What third person?" asked Smash causing everyone to sweat-drop.

"Enough talk!" shrieked Gozer. "Smash destroy her!"

Smash roared and charged Kimberly, his horn glowing with white energy (Megahorn). Kimberly sidestepped the attack and smiled. A light blue aura surrounded her and she grabbed Smash and threw him into a wall (Superpower). She was about to continue the attack, but she was forced to dodge a green sphere of energy launched from Gozer (Energy Ball). Smash recovered and launched hundreds of poison needles from his mouth at Kimberly (Poison Sting). Kimberly unleashed a torrent of water from her mouth to counteract the poison sting (Hydro Pump). The hydro pump not only blocked the poison sting, but also went through it and slammed into Smash, almost knocking him out. Kimberly dodged another energy ball and slammed her fists into the ground causing the ground to shake and deal damage to Smash and Gozer (Earthquake). Smash was knocked out but Gozer was still conscious. Gozer gave Kimberly a murderous look before sinking into the shadows (Phantom Force). Kimberly looked around for Gozer, but she didn't see Gozer appearing behind her.

"Take this you bitch!" yelled Gozer as she tried to strike Kimberly, only for Kimberly to turn and catch her 'fist'.

"You shouldn't shout when you're trying to sneak up on someone." said Kimberly.

"LET GO OF MY HAND YOU FAT PIECE OF TRASH!" screeched Gozer.

"Well fuck your shit." said Kimberly as she punched Gozer in the face with a light blue glowing fist (Ice Punch). The punch encased Gozer's face in ice, knocking her out. "Finally I was getting sick of her voice."

Everyone (not including Team Demolition) laughed except DJ, who was looking at Team Odd Squad in awe. 'They knocked out all of Team Demolition without even being hit. No wonder these guys are diamond rank.'

After a few minutes Team Demolition finally awoke.

"Well you lost." said Blitz smugly. "I believe you have something to say to my brothers team."

"Your team." said Team Demolition through clenched teeth. "Is better than ours."

"That what I thought." said Blitz smugly.

"We won't forget this!" shouted Gozer. "We'll be back and next time we'll-"

"Just have our candy by the end of the week." interrupted Blitz.

Team Demolition gave the group another hateful look before leaving the practice fields. Team Odd Squad then turned Blitz, DJ, and Alistair.

"Well now that that's over with, how about we all head to a restaurant, our treat." said Garfield.

"Awesome!" shouted Blitz as he jumped at his brother, causing them both to fall over.

"Dammit Blitz." said Garfield as he got up. "Stop doing that."

Blitz merely laughed as he got up and followed Team Odd Squad. DJ moved to follow them, but Alistair put a paw on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going pup?" asked Alistair. "We still have training to do."

DJ just groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 9: Redemption**

It has been four days since DJ began his training with Alistair. Though it had been a short time, DJ has improved greatly. He still has not been taught any new moves yet, but Alistair said that he would teach him a move when he got back from today's mission. Speaking of which...

"You're sending us on an outlaw mission?" asked Jackson in astonishment.

"Yes." said Asura. "Unfortunately, it was the only mission that I was given that was a low enough rank for those two." He then turned to DJ and glared at him.

"I don't want a repeat of last time, so don't mess up or I will kick you off the team."

"What? You can't do that!" said Jackson in defense of DJ.

"I can and I will." said Asura coldly. "If he cannot complete the missions he is given then he has no business being part of the team. That goes for all of you." said Asura, looking at everyone that was present in the room. He then left without another word.

There was silence as everyone in the room was stunned at Asura's words. Everyone just stood there, not moving or talking, until DJ spoke.

"Well... Talk about pressure."

Everyone looked at DJ as if he was crazy.

"How are you not freaking out?!" asked Blitz. Ever since the Team Demolition incident, Blitz had become attached to the former human. He thought of him as another brother and he didn't want him to be kicked of the team. "Asura just threatened to kick you off of the team! Aren't you worried?!"

"No." said DJ simply. He then smiled at the group. "You forget. I've been training. I'm a lot stronger now."

"You've only been training for four days." said Grace, who was also worried about the former human.

"And in those four days I've gotten stronger." replied DJ confidently. When he saw the others about to protest he cut them off. "Look. Don't worry about me. You have missions to do as well, and Asura said that he would kick anyone who doesn't complete their missions off the team. Worrying about me will only put yourselves at risk. Trust me. I've got this."

The others wanted to argue, but they knew he was right. Worrying about him would only put them in danger during a mission. They all nodded grudgingly and left. Jackson, DJ, and Katara were about to leave as well, but Katara spoke up.

"Hey Jackson, we'll meet you at the crossroads. I want to talk to DJ about something.

Jackson just shrugged (or tried to considering he walked on all fours) and left. Katara then turned to DJ, suddenly serious.

"You don't have to lie to the team like that."

DJ gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the way you were acting all confident. You didn't have to act like you weren't scared."

"But I'm not scared." said DJ with a smile.

"Bull shit. I can feel your emotions, remember?"

DJ's smile faltered at this. He actually had forgotten that Katara could feel his emotions no matter what he did. He then looked away from Katara, not able to look her in the eyes.

"So what?"

"So what?!" yelled Katara. "You didn't have to act all brave in front of the team! You could have let us all know that you are scared!"

"What would that have accomplished?" asked DJ coldly.

"The other could have helped you! Screw what Asura said. Everyone would have been more than willing to help you!"

"NO!" shouted DJ, turning around to face Katara. "I don't want them to help me if it jeopardizes them in the process! Like I said before, worrying about me would only put you all at risk"

"But we're a team." said Katara softly. "We're supposed to look after each other, even at the cost of our lives."

"I know but..." said DJ, looking away again. "I-I don't want to be responsible for one of you getting kicked off the team because of me. You guys have been so accepting of me and I don't want to get you guys in trouble just for me. I'm not worth it."

Katara was shocked at DJ's words. She at first thought that DJ was acting this way due to his pride, but she know realized that he cared for the team more than he did himself. She was amazed that he was this selfless and that he held himself in such low regard.

"DJ..."

"Please." pleaded DJ. "Just... Just don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Come on, Jackson's waiting." He then turned ant left the room.

'DJ.' thought Katara as she watched DJ leave. She then sighed and followed DJ.

One hour later, DJ, Katara, and Jackson arrive outside a cave.

"Okay this is the place." said Jackson. "The outlaw that we're hunting was last seen entering this cave. While it may not be a dungeon we have keep our guard up because there is no telling when the outlaw will appear."

"Speaking of which, what kind of Pokemon are we after?" asked Katara.

"Let's see." said Jackson as he pulled out the paper. "We're hunting a...Kirlia." As he said this both Jackson and Katara looked at DJ, who visibly paled, in fear for him.

'Shit!' screamed DJ in his head. 'Of all the Pokemon in this world, it had to be a fucking psychic type! Arceus dammit!' Despite this, he put on a confident smile.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Katara, who could still feel DJ's emotions, felt how nervous he was and was about to speak up, but Jackson spoke first.

"Wait there's more. It says that this specific Kirlia is known for her hypnosis attack."

"Huh?" asked DJ. "What's so special about her hypnosis? All it does is put an enemy to sleep, right?"

"That's not completely true." said Jackson. "While hypnosis is mainly used in battle to put others to sleep, it also has the potential to control Pokemon."

"What?!" exclaimed Katara. "How is that possible?!"

"You see, while all psychic types have psychic powers there are some that have stronger minds than others. This allows them to force their will on other Pokemon. It says here that this Kirlia is one of those few psychic Pokemon. However, it also says that in order for her to use this ability on a sentient Pokemon (Non-wild Pokemon) she must break their will."

"Break there will?" asked DJ nervously.

"Yes. She is said to target Pokemon who feel weak and further berates them, thus breaking their will. Once their will is broken, she casts her hypnosis on them and forces them to commit crimes. So far she has captured three known Pokemon and forced them to steal money, food, and items."

"Well then." said DJ confidently, breaking the silence that occurred when Jackson finished speaking. "That's all the more reason to stop her."

"But-" said Katara, but was cut off by Jackson.

"No, he's right." said Jackson, looking at Katara. "We have to stop this Kirlia before she causes anymore damage." Seeing Katara's mutinous look, he then whispered to her. "I know you're worried about DJ, but he asked us to trust him. And teammates must have trust in each other. And besides, we'll be with him"

Katara looked at DJ, who was staring at the entrance to the cave with a pensive look, and reluctantly nodded.

"OK then." said Jackson. "Let's go."

The trio made their way through the cave system, which had so many twists and turns that it reminded the trio of a dungeon, battling any Pokemon they crossed (AN: Even though the cave I not a dungeon there are still wild Pokemon that live in the caves). They had been going for two hours until DJ suddenly stopped, causing Katara, who was walking behind him, to almost run into him.

"What's the big ide-" began Katara, but she stopped herself when she noticed DJ's behavior. He was looking around with a slightly fearful expression on his face. Almost as if he heard something. "DJ?"

Jackson turned to see what was going on and noticed DJ's behavior as well. "DJ? Are you OK?" asked Jackson waving his paw in DJ's face.

"Hellloooo."

This seemed to snap DJ out it, because his eyes focused on Jackson.

"W-what?"

"Dude are you OK? You were spacing out a moment ago." said Jackson in concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm OK." said DJ sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I was just thinking about something."

"OK, well let's continue." said Jackson as he turned and walked further into the cave system.

"Wait up!" said Katara as she followed Jackson.

DJ stood there for a moment longer before following his two teammates down the tunnel.

Another hour passed and DJ wasn't doing that good. Ever since he stopped earlier everything seemed to be going down hill for him. His pace had slowed considerably and he was breathing harder. Katara offered to carry the adventure pack, but he refused, saying he was fine. On top of that he was taking more hits from the wild Pokemon that attacked them. He wasn't dodging as fast as he was and his attacks became more and more sluggish. After a battle with a Zubat, a blue bat-like Pokemon that had two stem-like legs and no eyes, he finally fell two his knees.

"DJ!" shouted Katara as she rushed to his side. "Are you OK?!"

"I'm fine." gasped DJ, trying to catch his breath. He attempted to stand, but he collapsed again.

"You're not fine." said Jackson, as he shifted through the pack for an Oran berry (AN: DJ takes of the pack when fighting so that it does not impede his movements).

DJ tried to stand again only for Katara to push him back to the ground.

"Don't try to stand. You need to rest." said Katara her voice full of concern.

"But the mission..." said DJ, again trying to stand, only for Katara to push him down again. "We have to keep going."

"No, you won't be any use to us in your condition." aid Jackson as he walked over to the duo with an Oran berry. "Eat this."

DJ took the Oran berry, but did not eat it.

"You shouldn't waste this on me. It would only go to waste." said DJ in a dead tone.

"Don't say that!" said Katara. "Your part of the team and we need you in top form if we're going to fight Kirlia."

"What good would I be?" asked DJ in the same tone. "I can barely fight these wild Pokemon. How could I help against an outlaw." As he said these words tears started to form in his eyes.

"I'll just get in the way again. Just like last time."

"DJ..." said Katara.

"Don't." said DJ, tears spilling down his face. "You know I'm right. No matter how hard I try, all I do is hold the team back. I'm nothing but a burden. Asura is right. I don't belong on the team."

DJ was so depressed that his emotional barrier broke, allowing his depression to spread throughout the cave. Jackson felt his depression and tried to tell DJ that he was wrong and that he was not a burden, while Katara gave DJ a confused look. It was weird. She could feel the depression coming from the Riolu, but for some reason it did not feel right. Before she could think more about this, the trio heard laughing coming from behind them. The trio turned and saw a Pokemon that was predominately white with green legs, green hair with two red horns that resembled hairpins sticking out, and what looked like a white tutu.

"Kirlia." growled Jackson as he glared at the outlaw.

"Kukuku." chuckled Kirlia. "Another team come to apprehend me. What fun!"

"It won't be fun win we beat you." said Katara.

"Feel free to try." said Kirlia offhandedly. "You'll just fail like the others."

Kirlia then snapped her fingers and seven Pokemon descended from the ceiling and surrounded the trio. Four of the Pokemon were Pokemon that came from the cave, two Zubat and two Geodude, while the other three were not. One of those Pokemon was completely gray with bulging and three ridges on its head (Machop). The second Pokemon was a blue reptilian Pokemon with a yellow jaw and protruding teeth, two tiny arms, and three thick gray ridges on its head that looked like a helmet (Bagon). The final Pokemon was a quadruped with orange fur that had black stripes along its back legs, cream colored fur on its underbelly, tail, and muzzle, and a tuft of cream colored fur on its head (Growlithe). All of the Pokemon had glazed looks in their eyes (except the Zubat) which indicated that they were all under Kirlia's control.

"Damn." said Jackson through gritted teeth as he eyed the surrounding Pokemon. "They were waiting for us!"

"That's right." said Kirlia with a sadistic smirk. "I've been following your team since the moment you entered this cave, waiting for the perfect time to strike."

"Why are you doing this?!" shouted Katara, trying to buy time in order to think of a way out of this situation.

"Why?" asked Kirlia with a smirk. "Because I can."

"But why control sentient Pokemon?" asked Katara. "You can obviously control wild Pokemon easier than sentient Pokemon. So why go after sentient Pokemon?"

"Because wild Pokemon are to easy." said Kirlia with an almost bored look. "Their minds are weak and its child's play to take them over. Sentient Pokemon, however, offer more of a challenge and they are generally stronger." A crazed grin then appeared on Kirlia's face.

"Plus what's better than breaking a Pokemon's will?" she said with a demented laugh. "Making them admit that they are weak, makes me feel all warm inside!"

"You're sick." said Katara, clearly appalled.

"Whatever." said Kirlia, waving her hand dismissively. "Anyway, I'm afraid I can't let ruin my plans, so I'm afraid this is where it ends for you."

She then turned to her minions. "Destroy them, but leave the Riolu to me."

The hypnotized Pokemon launched at Katara and Jackson without hesitation, the Zubat and Geodude going after Katara and the Growlithe, Bagon, and Machop going after Jackson, leaving DJ to defend against Kirlia.

'Shit.' though Jackson as he dodged a karate chop from the hypnotized Machop. 'She split us up and went for DJ, who has a type disadvantage. I have to hurry up and beat these guys so I can help him out.'

Jackson jumped over the Machop, who was trying to sweep Jackson's legs out from under him (Low Sweep) and created and orb of darkness from his mouth and launched it at the Machop (Shadow Ball). When the move hit the Machop it exploded, pushing it into the ground. The Growlithe then ran at Jackson as he was falling back to the ground and, with its mouth covered in flames (Fire Fang), bit Jackson's side. Jackson winced, but did not cry out as he tried shake off the Growlithe. He then noticed the Bagon was charging him head first (Headbutt). Seeing the attack, Jackson used psychic on the Bagon and threw it against the Growlithe, forcing it to let go. He then unleashed a wave of dark circles from his mouth at the two Pokemon (Dark Pulse), blasting them away. He then made to help DJ only to be blocked by the Machop. Jackson growled in annoyance and lunged at the Machop.

While Jackson was busy fighting the three sentient Pokemon Katara was facing the four wild ones. Though she was outnumbered, she had a type advantage against two of the Pokemon and the Zubat were relatively weak. Katara used pound on an approaching Zubat, sending it flying against a wall, and launched a bunch of bubbles at one of the Geodude. The other Zubat dive bombed Katara, its wings glowing, and tried to hit her with its wing (Wing Attack). Katara dodged the attack and launched a water pulse at the offending Pokemon, hitting it, but could not dodge the second Geodude's tackle. Katara was pushed back a few feet, but continued to stand. She then created another water pulse and launched it the Geodude, sending it crashing into the recovering Zubat.

While the others were holding their own against Kirlia's hypnotized Pokemon, DJ was not fairing well. DJ attempted to use force palm on Kirlia, but she dodged it gracefully.

"Come now." said Kirlia with a smirk. "That can't be all you have."

DJ launched force palm after force palm against Kirlia, but each time she would just dodge. As the fight continued, DJ's moves slowed and became sluggish. Seeing this Kirlia scoffed. Her whole body then turned red and puffed out white smoke. She then charged DJ and smacked him into a wall (Frustration). DJ attempted to stand, but he fell to his knee, breathing hard.

"You truly are pathetic." said Kirlia in a condescending tone. "I only hit you once and you're already down. You probably couldn't even beat a Caterpie " She then stepped closer to DJ, a sinister smile plastered on her face.

"I bet you're nothing but a burden to your team."

DJ looked up with wide eyes. "N-no! You're wrong!"

"Am I?" asked Kirlia, her smile never leaving her face. "I've watched you make your way through the cave, and I can tell your nothing more than a burden. Without out your little friends to help you you're nothing."

"Shut up!" shouted DJ clutching his head.

"You're nothing but a weakling who is constantly holding your team back!" shouted Kirlia.

Seeing what was happening, Katara attempted to help DJ, but was blocked by one of the Geodude.

"Don't listen to her!" shouted Katara as she struggled with the Geodude. "She's trying to get in your head!"

"I can feel your emotions." said Kirlia, ignoring Katara's yells. "You know I'm right. But I can make it all better."

DJ looked up with a hopeful expression on his face. Seeing this, Kirlia's smiled widened.

"All you have to do is admit that you;re weak and surrender to me." said Kirlia.

Hearing this Jackson frantically tried to get around his opponents.

"Don't listen!" shouted Jackson. "She's trying to break your will so she can control you!"

"Just admit it." said Kirlia. "You know I'm right. Just admit that your weak and give yourself to me."

"I-I-" stammered DJ. "I'm weak..."

Kirlia's smile grew at those words.

"Gotcha." she said as her eyes glowed an eery blue blue. "Now look into my eyes."

DJ looked into her glowing eyes and as he did his eyes began to glaze over.

"NO!" shouted Katara as launched one of the Geodude into the other Pokemon and lunged at Kirlia with pound.

Kirlia jumped back in order to avoid the attack and smiled.

"It's too late!" shouted Kirlia, with a crazed look in her eyes. "He belongs to me now."

"Liar!" shouted Katara as made to attack Kirlia again, but before she could hit her, DJ jumped in front of her and blocked the attack.

"Like I said." said Kirlia standing next to DJ. "He's mine now. Now, finish her my minion!"

DJ lifted a paw, as if about to hit Katara with force palm, and lunged at her. Because of their close proximity, Katara had no room to dodge so she braced her self for the hit, but as DJ's paw got closer, he spun around and slammed his paw against Kirlia.

"Wha-" said Kirlia before DJ released the energy from his paw and sent her flying into the wall.

"SIKE!" shouted DJ with a smirk on his face.

"W-what?" asked a bewildered Katara, looking at DJ. "B-b-but I thought you were under her control!"

"Nope!" said DJ happily. "It was all a trick I set up."

"Impossible!" shouted Kirlia as she slowly got up. "I could feel your emotions! You were broken!"

"Wrong." said DJ smugly. "You only felt what I wanted you to feel. You see two hours after we entered the cave I had an idea to attempt to feel for your emotions as a way to locate you. Imagine my surprise when I felt strong sense of greed following us."

"That's why you stopped walking that time." said Katara.

"Yep. Anyway I knew that you preyed on the weak willed so I thought, what better way to lure you out than a 'weak willed' Pokemon. So I hid my strength and acted depressed in order to lure you out. Then all I had to do was wait for the right moment to attack.

"B-but I felt your emotions!" shouted Kirlia. "You were depressed!"

"Like I said, you only felt what I wanted you to feel. You see my teacher taught me how too fake my emotions. This allows me to make my enemies think that I'm depressed or that I lost hope, thus leading them into a false since of security. Honestly you didn't think I was that weak did you?"

Kirlia clenched her teeth in anger at being tricked.

"Katara." said DJ. "Take care of the other Pokemon. I've got this."

"But-" began Katara, but cut herself off when she saw the look of confidence on DJ's face. "Fine, but be careful."

DJ nodded as Katara charged at the hypnotized wild Pokemon, that were starting to get up, while DJ faced off with Kirlia.

"Impudent little pup!" screeched Kirlia. "If I can't break you mentally I'll break you physically!" With that said, she charged DJ with frustration (the move).

DJ saw the attack and smirked. As Kirlia approached DJ stepped to the side, causing Kirlia to miss and crash into a wall. This further angered Kirlia as she turned and glared at the smirking Riolu. She then used frustration again and charged DJ. DJ side-stepped again, but this time used force palm on Kirlia as she passed. The attack, though not very effective, sent Kirlia skidding across the ground. As she got to her feet DJ rammed into her with quick attack. Kirlia hit the wall with a groan, while DJ just smirked.

"Is that really the best you can do?" asked DJ.

Kirlia growled and charged DJ with frustration again, only for the same thing to occur.

"Damn you!" shouted Kirlia. "How are you this strong?! You couldn't even touch me before!"

DJ gave her an odd look.

"What part of 'hiding my strength' didn't you understand?" asked DJ.

Kirlia growled and tried to use frustration again, but DJ slammed into Kirlia, with quick attack, before she could.

"Is that the only move you know?" asked DJ. When he didn't get a response he laughed. "Seriously?! It is. Oh that's rich! You call me weak, but without your slaves your nothing!"

"You forget." said Kirlia with a smirk. "I can still use hypnosis!" As she said this, her eyes glowed blue as she gazed into DJ's eyes.

Seeing this DJ smirked before closing his eyes.

"That technique only works if you can make eye contact." said DJ.

"But now you can't see my attacks!" shouted Kirlia as she charged DJ, only for DJ to dodge her and hit her with force palm. "How?!"

"Hello?" said DJ pointing to his ears. "I can still hear you."

Kirlia, blinded by rage, attacked again, but DJ kept dodging and countering with either force palm or quick attack. Though force palm was not very effective, the consecutive hits were beginning to take their toll.

"Man you really are weak." said DJ, opening his eyes. "You're part psychic and you don't even know any psychic moves except hypnosis. You have no chance of beating me."

"That's it!" yelled Kirlia. "You're dead!" She then completely disappeared, shocking DJ.

"Wha-" began DJ, but was interrupted by I hit from behind. When he turned around he saw nothing, further confusing him. He was then hit from the side, causing him to stumble. "What's going on?"

"Like that?" asked Kirlia appearing in front of him with a sneer. "This is my combination attack of teleport and frustration. No matter how good your senses are even you can't tell where I'll appear!"

DJ rushed forward, with quick attack, hoping to hit her before she teleported again, but right before he reached her, she disappeared again. DJ spun around wildly, searching for any sign of Kirlia. He was then hit from the side, but when he spun around he was hit from behind. DJ attempted to defend himself, but Kirlia just kept appearing and hitting him with frustration.

'Damn!' thought DJ. 'I can't keep this up. Maybe I can zero in on her emotions I can find her.'

DJ then closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on finding her emotions, but because of her teleporting her emotions felt like they were coming from everywhere at once, and the constant hits were not helping with his focus.

'Not working.' thought DJ as he endured another hit. 'Come on DJ, focus! You have to do this! You have to prove your not a burden!'

Then suddenly DJ could see everything, literally. He could see everything in a three sixty degree radius. On top of that everything around him was blue and slightly see threw, even the surrounding Pokemon, though they seemed to be glowing slightly. Before DJ could question this new sight, he saw Kirlia appear behind him, attempting to use frustration. Thinking quickly DJ back flipped over her and then charged forward with quick attack, slamming into her back.

'Impossible!' thought Kirlia slowly getting up. 'How did he know where I was going to attack from?! It was like he saw me... No, that's impossible. It must have been a fluke.' She then teleported away again.

Seeing this DJ smirked as he was able to follow her teleportation path. As soon as she appeared, DJ used quick attack and hit her then followed up with force palm. The two attacks sent Kirlia flying into the wall, where she became stuck.

"How?" asked Kirlia in bewilderment. "How are you able to see where I am?!"

"No idea." said DJ with a shrug.

Kirlia then teleported behind DJ in a last ditch effort of taking him down, only for DJ to turn and hit her in the face with force palm, sending her into the opposite wall and knocking her out.

"I win." said DJ right before he passed out from exhaustion.

"Ugh." groaned DJ as he regained consciousness.

"DJ!" cried Katara when she saw that he was awake. "You're OK."

"You had us worried there." said Jackson.

"What happened?" asked DJ as he slowly rubbed his eyes. When everything came back into focus he realized that they were no longer in the cave. "Where are we?"

"We're outside the cave." said Jackson giving DJ an Oran berry, which he ate gratefully. "After you knocked out Kirlia her control over the other Pokemon broke and we all got out. You just missed Officer Magnezone. He took Kirlia away and escorted the three sentient Pokemon that were under her control back to their homes. We were about to carry you back, but you woke up."

"Damn. Should have stayed asleep." said DJ jokingly. "I'm still feeling weak though, maybe you should carry me."

"In your dreams pup." said Katara, laughing at the pout that appeared on DJ's face when she said the word 'pup'.

"Not you too." whined DJ. This caused all of them to laugh as they began there walk back to Miracle Town.

"How did you beat Kirlia anyway?" asked Katara after a few minutes of walking. "We saw that she was using teleport to attack you from all directions, then you seemed to be able to see where she was going to end up."

"I'm not sure honestly." said DJ. "It was like all of a sudden I had three sixty degree vision and I could see where Kirlia was going to end up."

"Hmm." said Jackson. "I don't know what that could have been. Maybe Alistair knows something about that."

"OK." said DJ cheerfully.

After arriving at Miracle Town, and reporting there mission a success, the three members of Team Stardust are walking out of the guild when they encounter Asura.

"So, how was the mission?" asked Asura in a 'I don't give a damn' tone.

"It was a success." said Jackson. "Kirlia was apprehended and the Pokemon that were under her control are now free."

"Good." said Asura. He then gestured to DJ. "He didn't mess up again did he?"

DJ ground his teeth, but before he could respond Jackson intervened.

"Actually, DJ was the one that beat Kirlia."

"Really?" asked Asura, with sarcasm laced in his voice. "Well good for him."

DJ growled at Asura's sarcasm, but before he could speak his mind, he was interrupted again.

"Ah, just the Pokemon I wanted to see." said a voice from behind them. They all turned and saw Tobias walking out of the guild. "You saved me a trip."

"Hello father." said Asura. "What is it that you wanted."

"Well there's someone here for Katara." said Tobias.

"Me?" asked Katara with a confused look. Just hen another Pokemon exited the guild and stood next to Tobias. The Pokemon was a completely blue bipedal crocodile-like Pokemon, three sets of red spikes running down its back, a yellow jaw, and three claws on each foot and five on each of its hands (Feraligatr). The Feraligatr also had a long scar running down its left eye, stopping right above its jaw line. When she saw this Pokemon, Katara gasped. "Dad?"

The Feraligatr smiled at Katara.

"Hello Katara." said the Feraligatr. "It's been awhile."

**Author's Notes:**

The vision that DJ displayed while fighting Kirlia is basically Lucario's vision from "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew".


	10. Chapter 10

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 10: Father Knows Best**

It was dead silent as Katara stared at the Feraligatr.

"D-dad? Is that really you?" asked Katara.

"Yes." said the Feraligatr with a smile. "It's me."

Katara stared at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She then jumped at the Feraligatr and hugged him.

"Daddy!" she shouted in happiness, tears of joy falling from her eyes.

The Feraligatr smiled and returned her hug.

"It's been a while hasn't it Katara." said the Feraligatr.

Katara said nothing as she continued to cry into the Feraligatr's arms. Everyone else just stood around awkwardly as the two hugged. It wasn't until Tobias coughed that the two broke apart.

"Well I believe introductions are in order." said Tobias as he gestured to the slightly embarrassed Feraligatr. "This is Surge and as you might have guessed, he is Katara's father."

The Feraligatr bowed.

"Hello, it's nice to meet my daughter's teammates."

"The pleasure is ours." said Asura. "I am Asura. The Umbreon is Jackson and the Riolu is DJ."

"DJ?" said Surge, giving DJ a curious look. "That's an odd name for a Pokemon."

DJ shrunk back a little at the Feraligatr's gaze, not sure if he should tell him that he was human.

"Your eyes are not red like a normal Riolu's either, even stranger." he continued as he took a step closer to DJ.

DJ began to seriously began to freak out under his gaze, but thankfully, Katara jumped to DJ's aid.

"Dad." said Katara in a whining tone. "You're scaring him. He's my friend, leave him alone."

Surge backed up, giving a small chuckle.

"Sorry, sorry." said Feraligatr, raising his hands in a placating manner. "Riolu are just rare around these parts, especially with abnormal eyes."

He gave DJ one more curious look before returning his gaze on his daughter.

"Anyway I wanted to talk to you about something Katara, but first..." said Surge putting his hand on his stomach and smiling sheepishly. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Sure." said Katara happily. "Can my friends come with?"

Surge thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't see why not. Know any good places to eat around here, preferably one with meat?"

"I know a place." said Jackson. "Follow me. You coming Asura?"

"No thank you." said Asura. "I have somethings to discuss with my father."

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Surge. "Let's go."

A few minutes later, Surge, Katara, DJ, and Jackson find themselves outside the same restaurant that Jackson took Katara and DJ after their first mission. When they entered they were ushered into a booth, Katara, DJ, and Jackson on one side and Surge on the other, considering he was four times the size of the trio. After they all got situated, Surge ordered a steak, Jackson ordered eggs and bacon, Katara ordered a fruit salad, and DJ ordered waffles, which he devoured in under three minutes.

"Dang!" said Surge as he observed the little Riolu. "You eat faster than a starved Snorlax!"

DJ smiled sheepishly at Surge's comment, but said nothing.

"That's DJ for you. The living vacuum." said Katara.

DJ gave her a mock glare, to which Katara laughed at. Seeing the interaction between his daughter and DJ, Surge smiled. They continued to eat in silence, except for DJ, until Surge spoke up.

"So how did you two meet."

"Well, Katara actually saved me about twelve days ago." said DJ. "And since then I joined Team Stardust and we've been doing missions along with Jackson."

"Oh, so _you're_ the one she saved from the Druddigon in that cave, when she should have been with a senior member." said Surge accusingly.

"Y-you heard about that?" asked Katara with a guilty expression.

"Yes, you're guild master contacted me when you were injured. That's actually what I'm here about." said Surge. "Me and your mother have been talking, and we think it would be best if you came home."

The table was silent for the longest time. Jackson, Katara, and DJ all stared at Surge with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"What?!" asked Katara angrily, breaking the silence. "You want me to quit Team Stardust?!"

"Not quit per-say." said trying to calm down his daughter. "Think of it more as a leave of absence. You can come back in a few years, but your mother and I don't think that you're ready to be part of a guild."

"Why?!" yelled Katara.

"Well after we heard about what happened from Tobias, we decided that you are still to young to be part of a guild."

"B-b-but," sputtered Katara. "There are others that are younger than me that are part of the guild! Why can't I stay?!"

"Because," said Surge forcefully. "Your mother and I think it's far to dangerous for you to be in a guild right now. You can come back once you evolve."

"But there's no telling when that could happen!" shouted Katara, tears in her eyes. "I've been on two outlaw missions and I've been fine! I'll be fine dad, _please_! Let me stay!"

"I'm sorry Katara, but our decision is finally. You are to accompany me back home tonight." said Surge.

"TONIGHT!" shouted Katara. "But...but..."

Katara tried to find the right words, but she could not think straight. With tears flowing down her face she looked down in defeat. Both Jackson and DJ looked at Katara with pained expressions. DJ felt her sorrow and helplessness and couldn't bare it anymore.

"I still don't see why she has to go." said DJ, gaining the attention off everyone at the table. "She'll have other members of Team Stardust with her on missions. She'll be completely safe."

"Sorry pup." said Surge. "It's not that I don't trust you team, but I would feel safer knowing that there was someone strong with her."

"But there will be." said DJ, thinking fast. "I'll be with her."

Everyone was stared at DJ. Jackson and Katara both had frowns on their faces, wondering why DJ was acting so cocky. There was more silence, until Surge burst out laughing.

"You?" said Surge between laughs. "No offense, but you're just a pup. There's no way that you can defend her against powerful enemies."

"Oh really." said DJ with a sly smirk. "Then how about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" asked Surge slightly interested. "What kind of deal."

"If I can beat you in a fight, Katara gets to stay with Team Stardust." said DJ.

Katara and Jackson stared at DJ in shock, while Surge seemed amused.

"And what do I get if I win?" asked Surge.

"Katara stays with you until you deem her ready to come back." said DJ.

Surge stroked his chin, as if thinking about DJ's offer, before smiling.

"Alright pup. You've got yourself a deal." said Surge, extending his hand. "But don't expect me to hold back just because you're a kid."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." said DJ as he shook Surge's hand.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" yelled Katara at DJ as she hit him over the top of his head. They were making their way down to the practice fields, where DJ would fight Surge. Surge himself had already gone on ahead to the practice fields and Jackson had headed over to the guild house to inform everyone else about what was happening, leaving DJ and Katara alone. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING CHALLENGING MY DAD?!"

"I WAS THINKING I WAS TRYING TO ALLOW YOU TO STAY ON TEAM STARDUST!" yelled DJ.

"SO YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO CHALLENGE MY DAD, WHO HAS YEARS OF EXPERIENCE?!"

"WELL SORRY IF I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU LEAVE!"

This statement caused Katara to pause and look at DJ in shock and confusion. Seeing the look on her face DJ continued.

"Look... you were the first one I met in this world, and not only that, you were also the first one to show me kindness." As he spoke, DJ's eyes became glossy with unshed tears. "I don't know if it's because of the bond or if it's my personality, but I don't want to see you upset."

"DJ..."

"Please... I need you to believe in me. Believe that I can do this."

The look in his eyes were desperate, as if Katara believing in him was the most important thing in the world to him, as if her belief would actually allow him to win. Seeing this look Katara sighed.

"OK. I believe in you."

"Thank you." said DJ, wiping his eyes. He then looked at her and smiled. "I promise you, that I will do everything in my power to keep you here."

Katara wanted more than anything to believe his words, but she knew that her father was to strong. Despite this, she still gave him a small smile.

When DJ and Katara arrived at the practice fields they spotted Surge and Alistair chatting nearby. As they made their way towards the duo they picked up on some of their conversation.

"...and then he went flying off the ledge and fell into the lake!" laughed Surge.

Alistair laughed as well as Surge finished his story.

"My, my. You've had some exciting adventures over the past ten years." said Alistair. Alistair then noticed DJ and Katara approaching. "DJ, Katara, it's good to see you. I was just having a lovely conversation with Katara's father here."

"You know Gramps?" DJ asked Surge.

"Gramps?!" asked Surge before bursting out in laughter. "You let him call you that?!"

"Unfortunately, when we first met I told him he could call me whatever he wanted and he called me Gramps." sighed Alistair.

This caused Surge to laugh even harder.

"Oh that is rich!" said Surge wiping a tear out of his eye. "Anyway, yes we know each other. We've gone on many missions together back in the day. I was a young Croconaw at the time and this old geezer was one of the older members on the team."

"I wish you would stop calling me old." sighed Alistair. "I'm only a couple years older than you.

"That's old in my book." said Surge.

"You two were on a team?" interrupted Katara.

"Yes we were." replied Alistair. "We were a four mon (AN: Not a typo instead of man I will use mon do to the fact that Pokemon are not human.) team called Team SATE. It was me, you're father, a Gardevoir named Ester, and your guild master."

"You were on a team with the guild master?" asked DJ. 'I'm starting to regret challenging him...'

"Yep. We were a force to be hold." said Surge cheerfully. "Then we all went our separate ways ten years ago."

Both Surge's and Alistair's expressions seemed to darken at Surge's last statement, as if they were remembering something unpleasant. Surge broke out of his stupor first and smiled.

"So how did you meet Alistair lil' pup?" asked Surge in an attempt to change the subject.

"Guild master actually called him to train me." said DJ, a little annoyed at the 'pup' comment.

"Oho!" said Surge as he looked from DJ to Alistair. "So you've been training him, aye Alistair? That should make this fight more interesting."

"Fight?" asked Alistair. "What fight?"

"You see, the pup here made a bet that if he could beat me in a battle."

"WHAT!" yelled Alistair, staring at DJ. "I'VE ONLY BEEN TRAINING YOU FOR FOUR DAYS! WHAT WOULD POSSESS YOU TO CHALLENGE HIM?!"

"He was going to force Katara to leave Team Stardust!" said DJ defensively. "I couldn't just stand by and let that happen!"

Alistair's expression softened at this and sighed.

"No, of course you couldn't."

Before anymore could be said, DJ was suddenly hit over the head with a bone.

"OWW!" shouted DJ, clutching his head. He then turned and saw a glaring Bertha holding her bone menacingly. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" shouted Bertha as the rest of Team Stardust, and Tobias, made their way over to the group. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CHALLENGE KATARA'S DAD?!"

"I'M TRYING TO KEEP HIM FROM FORCING KATARA TO LEAVE!" shouted DJ, ignoring Bertha's death-glare.

"Even so, you shouldn't have made such a rash decision." said Grace sternly as she and everyone else reached the group.

"I don't see why you're making such a fuss about this." said Asura. "Surge said that he would allow her to return once she was stronger."

"Of course you wouldn't understand." DJ said to Asura venomously. "Anyway it's too late know. I made the bet and it's too late to back out now."

The others wanted to argue more, but Tobias cut them off.

"He's right." said Tobias. "He has made his choice, and he must live with the consequences."

"How troublesome." said Drake as he backed off.

The rest all nodded, reluctantly (except Asura) and backed off as well.

"Now that everyone's here, how about we get this show on the road?" asked DJ.

Surge laughed at this statement.

"You've got guts pup, but don't expect me to go easy on you." said Surge as he got into a battle stance.

"I would be insulted if you did." said DJ with a smile as he too got into a battle stance. And like that the battle begun.

DJ used quick attack to closed the distance between him and Surge and used force palm before Surge could react. The attack caused Surge to be pushed back a couple feat, but the attack did not seem to do that much damage. DJ then used quick attack and slammed into Surge, hoping that the attack would cause Surge to lose his balance and fall, but Surge barely moved. Seeing that his attack did very little, DJ used force palm again to push Surge away, then charged at him with quick attack while using force palm in hopes of doing more damage, but before he could land the attack Surge dodged with speeds that one would not expect for something so big. DJ skidded to a halt and quickly brought up his paws in a defensive manner, just in time to stop Surge from slashing him with glowing claws (Slash). Thankfully for DJ, Surge's claws hit the bones that were protruding from his paws. While not completely blocking the attack, the bones did greatly reduce the damage. Surge attempted to use slash again, DJ used force palm on the approaching claw, causing Surge's arm to jerk back leaving Surge wide open. Seeing an opening, DJ used force palm on Surge's unguarded chest. Surge stumbled back holding the spot that was hit, seeing this DJ charged, attempting another force palm, but just as he was about to connect, Surge lowered his head and bit DJ's paw, halting the attack. DJ cried out in pain as Surge's teeth penetrated his paw, and could only watch in horror as ice began to spread up his arm from where Surge's teeth touched his paw (Ice Fang). DJ tried get free, but he could not break out of Surge's jaws. Surge then tossed his head back, pulling DJ with it, and opened his mouth, sending DJ flying into the air. As DJ began to fall, Surge shot out a torrent of water from his mouth that hit DJ and sent him flying into a wall (Hydro Pump). DJ slumped to the ground, groaning in pain.

"I have to say I'm disappointed." said Surge with a sigh. "You only know two moves and you expect to beat me?"

"Yep." said DJ with a groan as he slowly got up. "Besides, it's not my fault I only know two moves. Alistair hasn't taught me any!" said DJ pointing at Alistair, who had the decency to look slightly sheepish.

This caused Surge to laugh out loud.

"I like you pup. You've got guts!" said Surge.

"I don't suppose this means you'll let Katara stay?" said DJ.

"Nice try kid, but no." said Surge.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." said DJ as he charged Surge, ignoring the pain and his frozen paw.

As DJ approached, Surge swung his arm, using slash, at DJ. DJ, thinking quickly brought up his frozen paw and not only blocked the attack, but also broke the ice that surrounded his paw. DJ then used his other paw and hit Surge with force palm. As Surge stumbled back, he was hit in the jaw by another force palm, causing him to stumble even more. Seeing him off balance, DJ unleashed a barrage of force palms, only to have more than half of them to be either dodged or blocked. As he continued to use force palm, DJ began to tire out. Using so many attacks one after the other slowly began to take its toll on DJ as his attacks became slower and slower. Just as DJ was about to use another force palm, Surge caught his paw and threw him away. DJ pirouetted in midair and landed in crouch, breathing hard.

'Damn!' thought DJ. 'I've hit him like twenty times, but he keeps shrugging off my attacks. If this keeps up, I'll lose for sure! But I can't give up. Katara's counting on me!'

Surge regarded the little Riolu with a calculating look, before sighing.

"I take back my previous statement. Even though you only know two moves you are strong." said Surge with a smile. "I can tell you're gonna go far pup."

DJ couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

"However." said Surge. "You are clearly outclassed, but I can tell from the look in your eyes that you won't give up. So unfortunately I have to end this now."

As soon as he said this, his whole body tensed. Surge's body became covered in a light blue aura which seemed to cause his muscles to bulge and grow (Superpower). He then launched himself at DJ with startling speed and punched DJ in the stomach. The hit was strong enough to knock the wind out of DJ and send him flying back a couple of yards. Before DJ could catch his breath Surge was upon him. Surge then kicked him up into the air and jumped after him. As DJ reached the apex of his ascent Surge appeared above him, grabbed DJ by his ankles, and threw him face first into the ground, cracking the ground on impact. As Surge began to fall he brought his hands together and smashed them into DJ's back, pushing him further into the ground. DJ cried out n pain and went still.

"DJ!" shouted Katara as she, and everyone else, watched in horror at the brutal events that just occurred.

Surge straightened up and looked at DJ's downed body and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I might have over done that a little." said Surge as he began to walk towards the others.

"You went too far." said Alistair angrily. "You could have killed him!"

"Well sorry!" said Surge. "He wouldn't give up so I had to finish him off. At least it's over no-"

"No." said a voice from behind Surge.

Everyone looked at where the voice came from and were shocked to see it came from DJ, who was, shakily, rising.

"No." he repeated as he painfully attempted to get up. "It's not over yet."

"Kid it's over." said Surge, getting over his shock. "I commend you for you're determination, but look at yourself. You can barely stand. You can't beat me."

Despite these words, DJ continued to attempt to rise to his feet. Surge was amazed at DJ's determination. He was also concerned that if he continued to fight, DJ could permanently hurt himself.

"Kid you need to give up!" said Surge. When DJ refused to listen, Surge spoke again. "Why? Why are you trying so hard?! You just met my daughter. Why are you trying so hard to keep her here?!"

"Because I made a promise." said DJ, finally rising to his feet. "I promised her that I would do everything in my power to keep her on the team. That's why... I will never give up!"

As he said this, DJ instinctively brought his paws together and blue energy became to form in between his paws. The energy then stabilized and formed a glowing blue sphere.

"That's impossible." said Tobias, his eyes wide. "That's-"

"Aura sphere." finished Alistair as he too stared at the glowing sphere.

DJ unleashed a primal roar and fired the aura sphere at Surge, who was standing there gobsmacked. When the sphere hit Surge the ensuing explosion rocketed Surge towards the group, who had to dive to the side to avoid being hit by Surge's body. Surge then slammed into the wall, which crumbled and buried him. DJ smiled weakly and fell to a knee, completely exhausted.

"I did it." he said as he surveyed the wreckage.

However his euphoria was short lived as Surge emerged from the wreckage, looking at DJ with an unreadable gaze. DJ tried to move, but he found that he didn't have the strength to lift a paw. Surge walked towards DJ leisurely, with the same unreadable look in his eyes, until he was standing over DJ.

"I have to admit, that actually hurt." said Surge looking down at DJ. He then raised his clawed hand, as if about to attack. DJ closed his eyes and braced himself for pain, however, what he felt was a hand patting his head. DJ opened his eyes in surprise and saw Surge smiling at him. "You truly are strong lil' pup. I can see that my daughter is in good hands."

"Does that mean..." said DJ looking at Surge hopefully.

"Yes, she can stay." said Surge. "Seeing you're willingness to fight for my daughter, I've decided that she can stay. Truthfully, I decided that she could stay after you challenged me to a restaurant.

"WHAT!" shouted Katara, as she and everyone else had approached the two after they had seen Surge pat DJ on the head and heard what Surge had said. Surge turned and saw his daughter seething with rage. "So you mean to tell me, that you put DJ through all of that, and you were going to let me stay anyway?!"

Surge was beginning to sweat at his daughter's glare.

"W-well yes. I wanted to see how far he would go for a teammate..." said Surge nervously. Seeing Katara's glare had not diminished, he quickly changed the subject. "A-anyway you should probably get the pup back to the guild house before he collapses."

"I'm not going to collapse." slurred DJ as the adrenaline that had been keeping him conscious finally faded and he fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Wah, DJ!" cried Katara as she ran to his side, not noticing her father sigh in relief.

"You all should take him back to your guild house." said Surge, indicating to the rest of Team Stardust. "I need to talk to your guild master."

Team Stardust nodded, and Jackson used psychic to lift DJ so his body and he Team Stardust headed back to their guild house. As soon as they were gone Surge turned to Tobias and Alistair, suddenly dead serious.

"OK, what's up with that Riolu?" asked Surge. "How the hell is he able to use aura sphere."

"I'm not sure." said Alistair truthfully. "I was not aware that he could do that."

"I did." said Tobias, gaining startled looks from the other two. "When I rescued him and Katara from the cave, I arrived just in time to see DJ launch an aura sphere at the Druddigon. It was so powerful that it actually knocked out the Druddigon."

"Seriously?!" asked Surge. "Damn, I knew there was something off about him. I'm starting to regret letting Katara stay."

"I can assure you that she will be perfectly safe around him." said Tobias.

"Can you? Can you really assure me that?" When he didn't receive a response, Surge sighed. "I didn't think so."

"Look I'll be training him." said Alistair. "I'll make sure _that_ doesn't happen again."

"Cause you did _such_ a good job last time." said Surge bitterly.

"Guys!" interrupted Tobias. "We'll just have to watch him to make sure nothing happens. And above all, we must make sure _he _doesn't find out about DJ."

"Agreed." said both Alistair and Surge.

Meanwhile, DJ was being patched up by Grace in his room.

"That was reckless." scolded Grace as she finished bandaging DJ. "You could have been seriously hurt."

"I know, but I couldn't just stand by and do nothing." said DJ, wincing slightly from his injuries.

Grace just sighed and mumbled 'stubborn' as she left the room. As soon as she left Katara entered looking sheepish.

"Hey." said Katara, not making eye-contact.

"Hey." said DJ.

"I just wanted to... to thank you for fighting for me to stay."

"Hey we're teammates. It's what we do." said DJ with a smile. "Any one of us would have fought for you, except maybe Asura."

At this, both of them laughed.

"I'm happy that I get to stay here." said Katara.

"I'm happy too." said DJ as he slowly lost consciousness and fell asleep.

Katara looked at DJ's sleeping form and smiled.

"Thank you DJ."


	11. Chapter 11

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 11: Aura Sphere**

"Why do I have to stay here?!" whined DJ.

"Because you have not fully recovered from your fight yesterday." said Grace with a stern look.

It was the morning following DJ's fight with Surge, who came by earlier to say goodbye to Katara as he was returning home, and DJ, who's arms, head, and torso are wrapped in bandages, was arguing with Grace.

"But I feel fine." argued DJ.

"Oh really?" said Grace as she smacked DJ's back, not hard, but with some force. Seeing his wince, Grace smiled grimly. "See? You're still hurt. You need at least a days rest."

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal of this." said Katara. "Most explorers would kill for a day off."

"But, what am I supposed to do?" asked DJ in a whiny tone.

"Just watch TV or something." said Jackson as he and Katara began to make their way out of the guild house.

"But-" said DJ only for the rest of his words to die in his mouth as he saw the glare that Grace was giving him.

"You are forbidden from doing any form of strenuous activity until I deem you well enough. Do I make myself clear?" said Grace in a steely calm voice, that promised pain if her orders were not heeded.

"O-OK." stuttered DJ.

Grace's face instantly brightened up.

"Good." said Grace cheerfully. "Don't worry. Fighting types are fast healers. You'll be back on your feet in no time."

With that, she and the rest of Team Stardust left, leaving DJ alone.

"Sheesh." said DJ as he sat down in an armchair and turned on the TV. "She's almost as scary as Nurse Audrey."

An hour later, DJ finds himself increasingly bored.

"Ugh. I can't just sit here. I need to do something!" said DJ as he stood and switched off the TV. "Maybe I'll go for a walk. That's not strenuous."

With this loophole in mind, DJ left the guild house. He walked aimlessly down the streets of Miracle Town, wondering where he should go.

'Hmm...' thought DJ (AN: If you haven't figured it out yet, something surrounded by ' ' means it is a thought and " " means it is spoken out loud). 'I could visit Auntie Cana and Mai. Or maybe Glyph. I haven't seen him in awhile.'

DJ was pulled out of his musings by a voice.

"Hey! Hey pup!"

'I'm seriously getting tired of people calling me that.' thought DJ as he turned in the direction of the voice. What he saw was a group Pokemon approaching him. Though the voice didn't sound malicious, DJ tensed up a little at the large group of Pokemon. "Umm...can I help you."

Seeing his uneasiness the lead Pokemon spoke.

"No need to worry pup. We just wanted to talk."

DJ relaxed a little, but remained on his guard. He eyed the group cautiously and realized there were seven of them. The one in front was a big bipedal chicken-like Pokemon with pale yellow feathers on its torso and dark orange feathers on its lower body. It also had a short, wide, orange beak, three sharp claws at the end of its long arms, scaly legs, and a feather crest (made from the same colored feathers as its lower body) with three points (Shiny Combusken). The second Pokemon was a bipedal lizard-like Pokemon with a pointed head, a cream colored stomach, three sharp claws on its hand and feet, and a long tail that was tipped with fire (Charmeleon). The third Pokemon looked like a monkey with orange fur surrounding its whole body, except for its muzzle, the palms on its hands, fingers, feet, ears, and stomach (which were all tan). Its eyes had a thick blue marking above and a small red one below. It also had five fingers on each hand, gold bands around its arms, three toes on each foot, and a long tail tipped with fire (Monferno). The fourth Pokemon was large and stocky, with armor, gray bodied quadruped (Lairon). The fifth one was a dragonfly-like Pokemon with bulging green eyes, a slender yellow body, four green rhombus shaped wings, and similarly colored rhombuses on the end of its tail (Vibrava). The sixth Pokemon looked like a bunny with brown fur, two tan colored puff balls on its ears, two tan dots above its eyes, fluffy tan fur covering its lower body and feet, and a brown puff tail (Buneary). The final Pokemon looked like a bipedal frog with dark blue skin, big yellow eyes that were surrounded by black markings, orange cheeks that inflated as it breathed, wide and flat teeth that protruded from its mouth, white bands around its chest, three black toes on each foot, and two black fingers on each hand that surrounded the middle digit which was orange (Croagunk).

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" DJ asked cautiously.

"Well, we saw your battle with that Feraligatr yesterday and-" began the Combusken, but was cut off be DJ.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah!" said the Vibrava enthusiastically. "The way you wouldn't give up after you were literally beat into the ground. And how you used aura sphere, a move which you shouldn't even be able to use, was just amazing!"

"Aura sphere?" asked DJ confusedly.

"Yeah, aura sphere. The move you used to send that Feraligatr flying." said the Croagunk.

"Oh." said DJ. "So _that's_ what that attack was."

"You don't even know the name of your attack?" asked the Monferno. "You must be really stupid."

"Hey!" shouted DJ. Though he could tell from his tone that the Monferno was joking, it still riled DJ up.

"Anyway." said the Combusken, before things could escalate. "After seeing your fight, we were wondering if you would like to join Team Sunflare!"

"Team... Sunflare?" asked DJ.

"Yep." said the Buneary. "That's us! I'm Michaela, the Charmeleon is John, the Monferno is Kent, the Vibrava is Max, the Lairon is Tyler, the Croagunk is Jessie, but we call him Screech, and the Combusken is our _fearless_ leader Collin." her she taking on a sarcastic tone as she said 'fearless'.

Despite the sarcastic tone, Collin puffed out his chest importantly, causing the others to roll their eyes.

"So, how about it?" asked Collin. "Want to join our team?"

"Umm... thanks for the offer, but I'm already part of a team." said DJ nervously.

There was an awkward silence as DJ and Team Sunflare looked at each other.

"Well." said Tyler in an attempt to break the silence. "This is awkward.

There was more silence until...

"I TOLD YOU DUMBASS!" shouted John, glaring Collin.

"WELL SORRY I WASN'T SURE SO I WANTED TO CHECK!" Collin shot back.

"WELL IF YOU LISTENED TO US IN THE FIRST PLACE, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!" replied John.

"Guys." said Screech. "Just calm down and-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" shouted both Collin and John in unison, cutting of Screech.

Screech just sighed as he backed off and watched the two continue to argue.

"Does this happen often." asked DJ as he watched the two shout at each other.

"You have no idea." said Tyler.

"Alright enough of this." said Michaela as she approached the arguing duo. "BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!"

The two immediately became quiet and looked at Michaela with slight fear in their eyes.

"Good." said Michaela as she turned back around and smiled at DJ.

'Holy crap!' thought DJ. 'She's just as scary as Grace!'

"So what team are you part off, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Michaela polity.

"I'm part of Team Stardust." answered DJ.

"Team Stardust? Why does that name sound so familiar?" asked Kent as tapped his forehead with his finger, eyes scrunched up in concentration. He then opened his eyes and snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh! That's Asura's team right?"

"Yeah." said DJ. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah we've encountered him and hi team once or twice." said Tyler. "Tell me, is he still an asshole?"

"Yeah, he is." said DJ with a small smile on his face.

This caused all of Team Sunflare to laugh out loud.

"You know..." began Screech, after he finished laughing. "...he wasn't always a jerk."

"Really?" asked DJ in bewilderment.

"Yeah." said Collin. "He was still uptight, but he was a lot nicer. He started acting like the way he is now a couple years ago."

"What happened?" asked DJ.

"I'm not sure." replied Collin.

DJ was silent as he tried to figure out what could have happened to Asura to make him such an ass.

"Anyway we should probably get going." said Collin. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"It's no problem." replied DJ with a smile. "I had nothing planned and it was nice meeting you all."

"Wait, you never told us your name." said Max.

"That's because you never asked." said DJ cheekily. "My name's DJ."

"Well it was nice to meet you DJ." said Michaela.

"Likewise." replied DJ.

"Catch you around pup." said Collin as he and his team left.

"I wish people would stop calling me that." sighed DJ. "They seem like nice Pokemon though."

He then put his paw on his chin in thought.

"Aura sphere, huh?" DJ said to himself. "I wonder if Alistair knows anything about it."

With that in mind, DJ headed for the practice fields.

"Hey Alistair!" shouted DJ when he saw Alistair training in the practice fields.

Alistair looked towards where DJ's voice came from and smiled.

"DJ! Good to see you up and about. Especially after your fight yesterday." said Alistair.

"Well you know me." said DJ with a smile. "It takes more than an ass kicking to keep me down!"

"I can see that." said Alistair with a smile. "So what can I do for you? Though I'll say right now that I'm not training you while your injured."

DJ's face then morphed into a more serious one.

"I actually came by to ask you something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"That move I used yesterday...it was aura sphere right?"

Alistair tensed at this.

"...Yes. It was. What of it?"

"Well... I heard that Riolu shouldn't be able to use aura sphere, so...how did I use it?"

Alistair was silent for awhile. He just gazed at DJ with a calculating look, as if trying to figure out how to explain something troubling, before sighing.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before this came up." said Alistair. "You are ale to use aura sphere because you are more sensitive to the aura than other Riolu."

"Huh?" asked DJ in confusion.

"You see, aura sphere is a move that draws out a Pokemon's inner energy. This energy is the life force of all living things. Aura sphere..." said Alistair as he created an aura sphere in his paw. "Takes this energy from all around and compresses this energy into a spherical shape. And when it's released..."

As he said this, he fired an aura sphere at a nearby wall. Upon contact is exploded, causing dust and debris to fly everywhere. When the dust finally settled a giant crater was left on the wall.

"Wow!" said DJ in utter amazement.

"However," continued Alistair. "When the aura is in its spherical shape is becomes extremely unstable and requires constant manipulation. That is why all Lucario have the ability to see aura. This allows us to be able to keep the aura in the spherical shape."

"But, wait." said DJ. "Davis, from Team Odd Squad, was able to use it and he's not a Lucario. So how is he able to use aura sphere?"

"Oh? I'm glad you caught that." said Alistair, smiling at DJ. "You see, some Pokemon are able to sensitive to the aura, not as much as a Lucario, but more than a Riolu. This allows them to manipulate the aura into a sphere, but they are not able to see the aura like a Lucario can."

"When you say 'see the aura', what do you mean by that?" asked DJ.

"I believe a more practical demonstration would be better." said Alistair. He then closed his eyes and his aura sensors (the black things on the back of his head) rose. "Now, I want you to try to hit me."

"W-what?" asked DJ in shock.

"Hit me." said Alistair simply. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

DJ looked nervous about attack Alistair while his eyes were closed, but he charged him regardless. When DJ was about to land a punch at Alistair's head, Alistair tilted his head to avoid the attack. DJ was shocked at this, but he quickly got over his shock and attempted to deliver a round house kick to Alistair's head. Alistair ducked under the kick and blocked another punch from DJ. DJ tried to kick Alistair in the stomach, but Alistair grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground.

"OW!" DJ cried out in pain as he landed on his already injured side.

"Oops!" said Alistair, opening his eyes and giving DJ a look of concern. "I forgot you were still injured!"

"It's fine." said DJ, waving off Alistair's concern. "But how did you do that?"

"That, my young protege, is the aura sight." said Alistair.

"Aura sight?" asked DJ.

"Yes, aura sight." said Alistair. "The aura sight is an ability that all Lucario have. This ability allows Lucario to see everything in a three sixty degree radius. It also allows them to see through great distances, if they concentrate hard enough."

DJ thought for a moment and then remembered the strange sight that he gained that while fighting Kirlia that allowed him to see everything around him.

"This aura sight," said DJ. "Does it make everything look blue?"

"Yes. Yes it does." said Alistair giving DJ a critical look. "How did you know that?"

"Well you see..." said DJ as he explained the events of the mission that he went on yesterday and the strange sight that he gained when fighting Kirlia.

"I see." said Alistair, gaining a thinking pose. He then looked at DJ and gave him a curious look. "Could you show me?"

"Umm. I'm not exactly sure how I did it before." said DJ nervously.

"Just think back. Remember what you felt when you used the aura sight and replicate it."

DJ nodded and closed his eyes. He thought back to his fight with Kirlia and tried to remember what he felt. He remembered his desperate desire to succeed and his desire to win and suddenly he could see everything. DJ looked around and saw that he indeed had three sixty vision. He then turned in the direction of guild house and focused. To his surprise, everything seemed to go out of focus as his vision zoomed in on the guild house.

"Whoa." was all he could say.

"Hmm. That is indeed the aura sight." said Alistair as he observed DJ, who's aura sensors were levitating. "To think that you are able to use the aura sight without any training. It's incredible."

"But how was I able to use it." said DJ, as he opened his eyes. "You said that Riolu aren't very sensitive to the aura, so how am I able to do these things?"

"Like I said before. You are more sensitive to the aura than other Riolu." said Alistair. "In fact, judging by how you are already able to use the aura sight, you are more sensitive to the aura then some Lucario."

"But, how?" asked DJ. "How am I so sensitive to the aura?"

Alistair sighed again as he looked at DJ.

"I'm not sure, but there has only been one other Riolu who was as sensitive to the aura as you." said Alistair.

"Really? Who?!" asked DJ.

Alistair looked at DJ and chose his next words carefully.

"The other one that has appeared in Miracle Town, by the name of Luke." said Alistair. Seeing DJ's confused expression, he elaborated. "The other human that turned into a Pokemon, more specifically, a Riolu."

DJ's eyes widened at this.

'So the other human that was here had this ability too?" thought DJ. "So he was able to use this ability too?"

"Yes, and before you ask, I cannot tell you anything else about him." said Alistair.

"But why not?!" asked DJ. "What happened that to him that was so bad that no one wants to tell me?!"

"Just let it be pup."

"But-"

"I said let it be!" shouted Alistair in anger, shocking DJ. Alistair then calmed down and spoke softly. "Just...trust me. It's for the best that you don't know."

DJ wanted to argue, but held his tongue knowing that he wouldn't get anymore information.

"Fine." huffed DJ. "Can you at least teach me how to use aura sphere? It would really help out on missions."

"Sure." said Alistair, thankful for the subject change. He then created another aura sphere. "OK, first activate your aura sense and observe this aura sphere."

DJ nodded and did as instructed. As he did this he noticed that the aura was spinning rapidly.

"Now, I want you to look closely at the sphere. Pay close attention to how the aura spins, the direction that it spins, and the power needed to manipulate the aura." said Alistair. "Now try to replicate what you see. Use both of your paws to form the sphere. It makes it easier to manipulate the aura when you use both paws."

DJ nodded and put his paws together. He then scrunched up his eyes in concentration as he tried to pull the aura around him. A small blue orb began to form between his paws and slowly began to grow.

"Good." said Alistair. "Now keep concentrating. Don't lose focus!"

Sweat poured down DJ's face as he strained to maintain the aura sphere. It then began swelling to the size of a basketball and continued to grow.

"Don't lose control of it!" said Alistair. "Concentrate!"

"I'm trying but..." said DJ. Then all of a sudden the aura sphere rapidly shrunk to the size of a pea. "Wha-"

The aura sphere then exploded and sent DJ flying backwards into a wall with such force that he not only cracked the wall but also bounced off and hit the ground, where he laid still.

"DJ!" shouted Alistair as he rushed to his side. "Are you alright?!"

"Ugh." groaned DJ as he got in a sitting position. "What happened?"

Alistair sighed in relief.

"You lost control of the aura." said Alistair, kneeling down to check on DJ.

"Oh..." said DJ. "Well let's try again."

"Are you crazy?!" asked Alistair in astonishment as DJ got to his feet. "That explosion sent you barreling into a wall. Plus your still injured from your fight yesterday."

"You know what they say. No pain no gain." said DJ as he closed his eyes and brought his paws together.

"If you keep pushing yourself like this you might permanently injure yourself!" said Alistair as he tried to talk DJ out of continuing.

"I have to keep pushing myself." said DJ as he concentrated. "If I don't I will keep holding back the team. I refuse to be a burden, so I'll keep pushing even if it means my death!"

Alistair was stunned by DJ's words. He just watched in silence as DJ pulled in the aura around him and attempted to manipulate into a sphere. He then closed his eyes and smiled.

"You are a stubborn pup aren't you?" asked Alistair with a smile. This statement caused the aura sphere to lose shape and dissipate, thankfully not exploding. When DJ turned to look at Alistair, he saw that he was smiling. "Well shall we continue training?"

DJ smiled at this.

"Yeah!"

"Where did you get those bruised?" Grace asked DJ. It was five hours after DJ began his aura sphere training and he just returned to the guild house covered in bruises.

"T-there from my fight with Surge." lied DJ, sweating profusely from Grace's gaze.

"No they're not." said Grace taking a closer look. "These are new! I thought I told not physical activity until you're better!"

"B-b-ut I wasn't doing any _physical_ activity." said DJ thinking fast. "I was practicing aura sphere."

This caught everyone's attention.

"Aura sphere?" asked Grace, her anger forgotten. "But Riolu can't learn aura sphere."

"Well I can." said DJ proudly.

"Bullshit." said Asura coldly. "It's impossible for Riolu to learn aura sphere."

"Oh yeah?" asked DJ cockily. "Well check this out!"

DJ closed his eyes, put his paws together, and concentrated. Then to everyone's surprise, though Drake and Asura didn't show it, a small blue orb began to form in between his paws.

"No way!" said Jackson staring at the glowing sphere in amazement.

"T-that's impossible!" said Bertha, dropping her bone.

"Ha! I told you the move that he used on Katara's dad was aura sphere!" said Blitz to Bertha. "You owe me thirty poke!"

"H-how?" asked Katara.

"Apparently I'm more sensitive to the aura than any other Riolu." said DJ. "I'm just starting out, so I can't hold it for long and sometimes it-"

DJ was cut off by the aura sphere suddenly shrinking then exploding, throwing DJ against the wall.

"-Explodes." said DJ with a cough.

"DJ!" shouted Katara as she and the rest of Team Stardust (minus Asura) rushed to his side. "Are you OK?"

"NO YOU'RE NOT OK!" shouted Grace. "YOUR EVEN MORE INJURED THAN YOU WERE THIS MORNING!

Scythe then noticed the cracked wall and became infuriated.

"YOU BROKE THE WALL!" shouted Scythe (AN: I am changing Scythe into a neat freak instead of someone obsessed with symmetry). "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT WILL TAKE TO FIX?! AND THERE'S DEBRIS ALL OVER THE FLOOR!"

The rest of Team Stardust laughed as DJ was being yelled at by both Grace and Scythe while Asura looked at DJ with calculating eyes.

'He acts so carefree, even when he's in pain. It's almost like Jet..." thought Asura, smiling slightly. He then shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. 'No! Don't think about that. I can't afford to make any connections with others.' He then gave DJ, who was cowering under the glares of both Grace and Scythe.

'I hope for all of their sakes that he is strong enough to survive the path of an explorer.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 12: Jet**

After another day of being literally confined to his bed, seeing as Grace had chained him to his bed, DJ was finally well enough to go out on missions again.

"Finally, I get to go out on missions again." said an ecstatic DJ as he joined the others in the lounge.

"You might have been allowed to go out on missions sooner if you hadn't pissed of Grace." said Katara.

"Grace wasn't going to let him go out today either, but he gave her the puppy eyes of death." snickered Jackson.

"S-shut up!" said a blushing DJ, causing everyone to laugh.

"Actually that wasn't the reason." said Grace. "When I was checking his injuries yesterday I found that the majority of them were already healed so I decided to let him go out today. Honestly he could have gone out yesterday, but I wanted to teach him a lesson about respecting authority."

Grace then turned to DJ and gave him a dark look.

"You did learn your lesson, right?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" said DJ, slightly cowering under Grace's intense look.

"Good." said Grace, smiling again. She then pulled out a bunch of papers and addressed everyone. "Now for today's missions..."

"Wait. I thought Asura always gave out missions." said Katara. "Isn't it the team leaders job, and also, where is Asura."

Everyone except DJ and Katara suddenly gained depressed expressions on their faces.

"Asura... is taking today off." said Grace.

"Why?" asked Katara curiously.

"He's...not feeling well today, so I'm acting leader today." said Grace. "Anyway, here are your missions for today."

She handed out the missions and wished everyone good luck as she left.

"OK." said Jackson. "Our mission today is to explore a new dungeon that has just popped up. We are to go through the whole dungeon and report the number of floors that said dungeon contains."

"What the dungeon called?" asked DJ.

"Haunted Mansion."

"This is a dungeon?" asked DJ as the trio arrived at a run-down looking house.

"Yep." replied Jackson. "Remember, any place can become a dungeon. No one knows how or why dungeons form, but something causes the area to change and warp into a dungeon."

"But I don't see why we are needed to map out the floors to this place." said Katara, taking a closer look at the house/dungeon. "It looks like a normal three floor building."

"Looks can be deceiving." said Jackson. "You see, once a dungeon is formed, the time and space in the area become warped, meaning that a dungeon is bigger that it looks from the outside."

"Oh." said Katara. "Well let's get this done."

With those final words, the trio entered the house/dungeon.

"I see what you mean by bigger on the inside." said DJ as the trio walked the halls of the 'house'. We've bee walking for almost ten minutes and we still haven't found the staircase."

And it was true. The trio had been walking through the dungeon for the best part of ten minutes and still nothing. Every room they entered seemed to be a room of a normal house except a lot bigger.

"We also haven't encountered any wild Pokemon." said Jackson. "How odd."

"Let's just hurry up." said Katara, suppressing a shiver. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Hey DJ, do you think that you can use your aura sight to locate the stairs?" asked Jackson.

"I'll try." said DJ as he closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds his aura sensors rose up and he could see everything around him. He then extended his sight to a nearby hallway, but as he reached it, everything became cloudy, preventing him from seeing any further. "That's weird. I can see everything in the room, but when I reach a hallway everything gets foggy."

"Hmm. It must be the dungeon messing with your sight." said Jackson. "Ah well, it was worth a shot. Let's continue."

The trio went to the nearest hallway and their trek, and when they reached the next room, they were rewarded with the staircase. Four more floors passed and the trio had still yet to encounter a single Pokemon.

"What gives?" asked DJ, looking around. "We've gone through five floors and we still haven't encountered a single Pokemon."

"That is strange." said Jackson. "I've never heard of a dungeon void of wild Pokemon. Maybe we just got lucky and avoided all of them."

"But I can't shake this feeling." said Katara looking around nervously. "It's like since the third floor, something's been watching us."

"Yeah I felt it too."said Jackson.

"Hmm..." said DJ. Out of curiosity he closed his eyes and activated his aura sense, and what he saw surprised him. Surrounding them were multiple floating Pokemon. As he looked closer he saw that the group of Pokemon were composed of three different types. One type looked like a black ball surrounded by a purple mist with two big eyes and a mouth (Gastly). Another type had a roundish head, two disembodied hands, each possessing three fingers, an three spike-like protrusions coming out of either side of its head (Haunter). The final Pokemon looked like it was covered with a grayish cloth and had two weirdly colored eyes, light blue sclera, dark blue irises, and yellow pupils (Shuppet). "We're surrounded!"

"What?" said Katara, looking around frantically. "I don't see anything."

"But I can." said DJ, turning his attention to the floating Pokemon. "You can stop hiding now, I can see you!"

Seeing as they were caught, the surrounding Pokemon became visible, eliciting gasps from both Katara and Jackson.

"Gastly, Haunter, an Shuppet!" exclaimed Jackson, as he got into a fighting position. "I see why this place is called Haunted Mansion."

"There are so many!" said Katara, also getting into a fighting stance. "Can we really beat them all?"

"One way to find out." said DJ.

And with that being said, they charged.

DJ charged at the nearest Gastly and attempted a force palm, only to pass through the Gastly as if it were nothing but air.

"Wha-" said DJ as he quickly dodged the Gastly's tongue, which seemed to stretch to impossible lengths (Lick).

"DJ! Fighting and normal type moves don't work on ghost Pokemon!" said Jackson as he fired a dark pulse at a nearby Haunter.

"Dammit!" said DJ as he dodged an approaching ball of dark purple energy (Shadow Ball). "I don't have any other types of moves!"

"Don't worry, we've got you." said Katara as she shot bubbles at a Shuppet.

DJ, reluctantly, stepped back and let his teammates deal with the ghost Pokemon. After a few minutes of this, more than half of the ghost Pokemon were knocked out. Seeing as they were losing, the remaining ghost Pokemon disappeared.

"Did we win?" asked Katara. She was then hit on the side by an unseen force. "What the hell?!"

"They turned invisible!" shouted Jackson as he too was hit by an unseen force. "All ghost Pokemon are able to make themselves invisible!"

"Well how are we supposed to fight them then?!" asked Katara.

"I've got this!" shouted DJ as he once again activated his aura sense. He then saw a Shuppet charging Katara. "Katara! Shuppet on your right!"

Katara then turned and fired a water pulse at her right and hit the approaching Shuppet.

"Jackson, two Haunter right above you!" shouted DJ.

Hearing this, Jackson fired two of his own shadow balls straight up and hit the two Haunter.

This continued for about three more minutes and finally all of the ghost Pokemon were unconscious.

"Ugh, finally!" said Katara, falling to her knees. "That was exhausting!"

"Sorry I wasn't much help." said DJ dejectedly.

"You were a great help." said Jackson, trying to console DJ. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have known where they were."

"Yeah..." said DJ. He then sensed something approaching and instinctively activated his aura sight, and what he saw nearly stopped his heart. Approaching them was a huge horde of Gastly, Haunter, and Shuppet. "INCOMING!"

Looking in the direction that DJ was looking, Jackson and Katara saw the horde, since they were not invisible, and gasped.

"RUN" shouted Jackson as the horde approached.

The trio took off down a hallway, with the horde still in pursuit and gaining.

"Katara!" shouted Jackson. "We need cover now!"

"On it!" replied Katara as she unleashed a smokescreen.

The smokescreen enveloped the room and blinded the approaching horde. The trio then entered and saw the stairs. They made a mad dash for the stair, evading the incoming shadow balls, and exited the floor.

When the trio got their bearings they noticed that they were no longer in the dungeon, but outside looking at the back of the 'house'.

"We made it." panted DJ as he fell to one knee.

"Yeah." said Jackson, also panting. "Let's go report that this dungeon has five floors and head back to the guild house."

"Can we wait for a little bit? I'm still having trouble breathing." said Katara, breathing heavily.

Jackson agreed and they all collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"Are you OK DJ?" asked Katara in concern. They were sitting next to each other on the couch in the lounge of their guild house, having reported their findings three hours ago. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired after using my aura sight so much." replied DJ, giving a weak smile. "I'm just glad Alistair canceled training for today!"

"You should practice using it more." said Bertha, who was also in the lounge along with Blitz, Blade, and Drake. "That way you build up endurance so you can use it for an extended period of time."

"I'll keep that in mind." said DJ as he turned his attention to the TV, which was showing a movie about a a Machamp dressed up like a Golbat (a bigger version of Zubat with eyes and a bigger mouth) protecting a city. "I need to learn a new move or something. I was completely useless against those ghost Pokemon."

"You weren't completely useless." said Katara. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have been able to counter all of those ghost Pokemon."

"Still..." said DJ.

Everyone was silent for awhile, content with just watching the movie. Then the silence was broken as Grace walked in and collapsed in one of the armchairs.

"Rough day?" asked Blitz jokingly.

Grace gave him a halfhearted glare before sighing.

"I didn't realize how much a team leader has to do." said Grace. "After they finish their own mission, they have to listen to the reports of the missions that their teammates do, sign off on all of them, and pick missions for tomorrow. I'm mentally exhausted."

"I never realized that Asura did all that." said Katara. "Speaking of which, where is he? We haven't seen him all day."

"He's probably still at the cemetery-" said Blitz before he quickly covered his mouth.

"Huh? Why would he be at the cemetery?" asked DJ.

All of the senior members of the team glared at Blitz.

"Dammit Blitz!" said Bertha as she whacked him over the head with her bone. "We're not supposed to talk about that!"

"Talk about what?" asked Katara, her curiosity, along with DJ's, peaked.

Grace looked at the two junior member briefly before sighing.

"I guess they deserve to know." said Grace as she got up and left the room. After a couple of minutes she returned with a photo. "This photo was taken when Team Stardust was first created. At the time we only had five members. Asura, myself, Jackson, Drake, and...Jet."

She then handed the photo over to DJ and Katara. As they examined it they saw Grace standing next to Asura, who surprisingly looked happy. Next to them was a brown fox-like Pokemon with thick cream colored fur around its neck. They both realized that this was Jackson as an Eevee. Next to him was a stoic looking Gible, which looked like a bipedal shark with blue skin, a red under belly, two horns that looked like jet turbines, and a large fin on the back. It was obvious to the duo that this was Drake. Then there was another Pokemon, that neither of the two recognized, standing next to Asura with a huge smile on its face. It looked to be a cross between a weasel and an otter. It had bright orange fur, a yellow collar, that looked like a small inner-tube, a cream colored stomach, blue fins on its arms, a tail that split off at the end with cream colored fur on each tip, and a cream colored muzzle that had two vertical black lines on each cheek.

"Who's the Pokemon standing next to Asura?" asked DJ.

"That's Jet. A Buizel." replied Grace, a sad look adorning her face. "He used to be part of Team Stardust. I was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He was kind to everyone he met and never judged others. He was very physically strong for a Buizel and could easily throw Bertha across the hall, which he did a couple of times. He was also very mischievous and enjoyed messing with others especially Asura.

"That's an understatement." interrupted Bertha with a chuckle. "When I joined he was always playing pranks on Asura. I remember one time he somehow dyed Asura bright purple."

"I remember that!" laughed Blitz. "He was a true inspiration for pranksters everywhere."

"But despite of that, they were best friends." continued Grace. "He was the one who suggested that we form a team, he even came up with the name."

"I remember that day." said Jackson with a faraway look in his eyes. "I was honestly surprised that he wanted me on the team. I was the runt of my family, and it surprised me that he wanted me on the team. But Jet always treated me and everyone else like an equal."

"He was a dear friend." said Drake, shocking Katara and DJ with the emotion laced in his voice.

"Yes he was." said Blade. "He could always brighten someone's day just by smiling at them.

"He was, by far, the most kind Pokemon that I have ever met." said Grace, a singe tear rolling down her cheek.

"What happened?" asked DJ. "You keep talking about him in past tense, so did something happened."

Everyone was silent for a long time, until Grace spoke.

"He died."

Katara put her hand on her mouth in shock and DJ's eyes widened. He new that being an explorer, but he never heard of an explorer dying before. He then remembered what Team Sunflare told him the other day.

**Flashback:**

"You know..." began Screech, after he finished laughing. "...he wasn't always a jerk."

"Really?" asked DJ in bewilderment.

"Yeah." said Collin. "He was still uptight, but he was a lot nicer. He started acting like the way he is now a couple years ago."

"What happened?" asked DJ.

"I'm not sure." replied Collin.

**Flashback end:**

"How did it happen?" asked DJ, wondering if this incident was the cause of Asura's personality change.

"It's not a day I like to remember." said Grace. "It all started as a simple outlaw mission. We were tasked to apprehend a group of bandits that had been robbing from a local store. Asura, Blade, Jet, and I cornered the bandits in a cave and engaged the in battle..."

**Flashback:**

"Damn these guys are tougher than they look." said Jet as he dodged a slash attack from a porcupine looking Pokemon with golden fur, numerous brown quills on its back, and two large claws on its hands and feet (Sandslash).

"But its nothing that we can't handled." said Asura, who had just sent an electrified fist (Thunder Punch) at a blue Pokemon with a spherical shaped body, two bulbous eyes that protrude from the top of its head, two digit-less feet, two hands that seemed to have white mittens on them, and a large black and white swirl that took up the majority of its body (Poliwhirl).

In all, there were six bandits, two of which were Geodude, a Poliwhirl, a Sandslash, a Hawlucha ( a fairly small bipedal bird-like Pokemon that had red cape-like wings, with green underside, that ended with two three-clawed hands, red chest feathers, white feathers that covered its abdominal area, two yellow feet, a red tail that is connected to its wings, with a green underside, and what looked like a green mask on its face), and, the leader of the group, a Bisharp ( a humanoid Pokemon with a round red and black head that was topped with a golden double-headed ax blade that shrouds its yellow and black face, red shoulder pads over its arms, a black torso that is encircled by two blades, red thighs, two metallic feet that split down the middle that looked almost like hooves, and two arms, each looked like metal gloves that had retractable blades attached). The Hawlucha was unconscious after taking a direct hit from a water pulse, courtesy of Jet, the two Geodude were down after fighting Grace, who was recovering in the corner, the Sandslash was fighting Jet, but could not seem to be able to land a hit, the Poliwhirl was barely conscious after getting hit by Asura's thunder punch, and the Bisharp was engaged in a sword fight of sorts with Blade.

"Give it up Bishop!" said Asura as he launched a blue and purple sphere of energy at the Poliwhirl, effectively knocking it out (Psyshock).

"Yeah!" shouted Jet as he punched the Sandslash in the stomach with a blue,glowing fist, which, when it made contact, caused ice to spread from the point of contact and covered the majority of the Sandslash's body (Ice Punch). "You and your cronies are no match for Team Stardust!"

"Damn you." grunted the Bisharp, now identified as Bishop. "I will not be beaten by brats!"

As he said this he pushed Blade back and slashed him with a purplish blade (Night Slash). Blade grunted in pain as he quickly flew back to recover. Bishop then turned to the two Geodude who were slowly getting up.

"You two!" shouted Bishop. "Bring the place down!"

The two Geodude nodded and began to charge up energy.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Asura as he charged the two Geodude.

"Asura, NO!" shouted Jet. "They're about to use explosion!"

"What?" said Asura as he closed the distance between him and the two Geodude. He then saw that the two Geodude were glowing white. "SHIT!"

Asura skidded to a halt next to the two Geodude and tried to run away, but he knew he would not get far enough from the blast. He braced himself for the explosion, but instead felt paws grab his arm. When he looked up he saw Jet giving him a small smile.

"I'm sorry." said Jet.

"What do you..." began Asura, but then he felt Jet's grip tighten and the next thing he knew, Jet had thrown him across the cave towards the rest of the team.

As soon as he landed, Asura looked up and saw Jet looking at him with a sad smile on his face. Asura tried to cry out his name, but the sound was lost when the two Geodude exploded.

The explosion shook the whole cave and caused dust and debris to fly everywhere. When the smoke cleared a pile of rocks was covering the place where Jet once stood.

"JET!" screamed Asura as he attempted to run to the pile of rocks, only to be stopped by Blade. "LET ME GO! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

"The whole place is falling apart!" said Blade. True to his words, the explosion had caused the cave to begin collapsing. Rocks were raining down from the ceiling, the walls were cracking, and the whole cave was shaking. "We have to get out of here!"

"NOT WITHOUT JET!" yelled Asura, tears freely falling down his face.

"There's nothing we can do." said Grace, tears falling from her eyes too.

"NO!" shouted Asura struggling to get to his friend. "I WON'T LEAVE HIM."

Seeing as he refused to move, both Grace and Blade had to drag him out of the collapsing cave.

"NO!" screamed Asura as he struggled to get free. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP HIM! JET! JET!"

**Flashback end:**

"We all managed to get out of the cave unharmed and quickly called Officer Magnezone." said Grace, tears falling from her face as she remembered the incident. "They dug threw the rubble and found the Poliwhirl, the Sandslash, the Hawlucha, and the two Geodude, all of whom were taken into custody (AN: Explosion does not kill the user, it only knocks them out). But they never found Jet or Bishop, though we all assume Bishop escaped. Ever since that day, Asura was never the same. He blamed himself for Jet's death and isolated himself from others. On top of that, he became cold towards everyone close to him. And every year, on this day, he will go down to the cemetery, no matter the weather, and sit in front of Jet's grave for the whole day."

By the end of the story everyone in the room had tears in their eyes.

'No wonder he acts this way.' thought DJ. 'He's probably scared of losing the ones he holds dear, so he pushes them away in hope that, if they die, it won't effect him. But...'

"That's no excuse for acting like that!" shouted DJ, causing everyone to look at him in shock. "It was Jet's choice, so he shouldn't beat himself up over it. Plus I'm sure that, if he were still alive, Jet wouldn't want him to isolate himself. He sacrificed himself so that Asura could live a happy life! Not a life of pain and sorrow. By living that way, he's tarnishing Jet's memory!"

Everyone was speechless from what DJ had just said. The sheer determination and passion in his voice had reached their hearts, and they couldn't help but agree with him. Then he sound of a door opening directed everyone's attention to the door, where Asura had just entered the guild house (AN: He did not hear what DJ said). Without a word to his teammates, or any form of acknowledgment, he walked up the stairs and entered his room. DJ looked at the spot where Asura had stood and promised himself that he would make Asura see the error of his ways and become the nice Pokemon that Team Stardust once knew.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 13: New Enemies **

"Come on DJ. You can do better than that." taunted Alistair as he blocked a punch from DJ.

Two days have passed since DJ and Katara learned about Jet and right now DJ is sparring with Alistair after preforming a simple retrieval mission.

DJ grunted in response to Alistair's taunt and lashed out with a kick to Alistair's midsection. Alistair grabbed DJ's foot before it made contact and threw him away. DJ quickly pivoted in midair and landed gracefully on the ground. As soon as his feet touched the ground he flew at Alistair with launched multiple punches and kicks at Alistair, though none connected.

"OK, that's enough." said Alistair after thirty minutes of endless sparring (AN: Remember, they're Pokemon so they can fight a lot longer than humans.)

Hearing this DJ fell back on his back, gasping for air.

"Damn. I still can't hit you."

Hearing this, Alistair simply chuckled.

"Don't beat yourself up over that. Remember, I do have years of experience over you. Though I have to admit, it's getting harder to block all your attacks."

Hearing this statement DJ smiled a little. He had only been a Pokemon for a short period of time and hearing that he was improving at such a rate made happy.

"Now." said Alistair, snapping DJ out of his musings. "Let's work on your move set. Let's see... your force palm is good, as is your quick attack... how's low sweep coming along?"

"It's coming along." said DJ, remembering the move that Alistair taught him yesterday. "I used it one on the mission and it worked well."

"Show me."

DJ nodded and got into a low stance. He then sent some of his energy into his leg and launched a kick at Alistair's shin, causing him to wince in pain.

"Ouch!" said Alistair as he gave DJ a slight glare. "I never said use it on me!"

DJ just scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Anyway." sighed Alistair. "That was good, but try channeling a little more energy into your leg before you kick. Like I said yesterday, low sweep is a move that is meant to target an opponents legs, much like low kick except, with low sweep, it is also meant to slow your opponents movements. Now... how's aura sphere coming along."

DJ looked down and sighed. "I managed to get it to the point where it doesn't explode on me anymore, but every time I try to fire it at something it dissipates."

DJ held out his paws and created an aura sphere in them. He then fired it at a nearby wall, but when it had gone two yards away from DJ, it slowly lost shape and dissipated.

"See?"

"Hmm... that might be because you're not focusing your aura enough." said Alistair.

"GUH!" shouted DJ, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "Why is this so hard?!"

"Calm down DJ." said Alistair. "You're still learning, plus you shouldn't even be able to make an aura sphere. What you've done now is nothing short of amazing."

"Still..."

"Let's just take a break for now." said Alistair, sitting next to DJ. "So, how has everything been going with the team?"

DJ sighed.

"Things are going pretty well. Me and Katara learned about Jet a couple of days ago."

"I remember that." said Alistair as he looked at DJ with a calculating eye. "Do you pity him?"

"Not really. I mean I feel sorry for him and everything, but I feel like he's tarnishing his memory."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, Jet sacrificed so that Asura could live and be happy, but Asura just pushes everyone away and isolates himself. I understand that he's sad, and it's OK for him to morn him, but he should live is life like he use to, the way Jet wanted him to."

Alistair just nodded in agreement, proud that his young apprentice's wisdom. The two sat in silence for a little while longer.

"...Well how about we get back to training?" asked Alistair.

"Sure." said DJ, jumping to his feet.

Alistair chuckled at his apprentice's enthusiasm. "OK then. This time moves are allowed."

"Oww." groaned DJ as he sat down in one of the armchairs in the guild house lounge.

"Tough training?" asked Jackson with a chuckle.

"You have no idea." said DJ as he sunk further into the armchair. "We were using moves during our spar. Who knew bone rush hurt so much."

"Ouch." said Jackson.

"I know how you feel. Bone rushes hurt." said Blitz glaring at Bertha who scoffed.

"I wouldn't hit you so much if you didn't bother me so much."

"I wouldn't bother you so much if you didn't annoy me."

"_I_ annoy you?! Well you can go-"

"Both of you shut up." said an irritated Asura. "You're both annoying."

Both Blitz and Bertha became silent at this.

"Sorry Asura. We were just messing around." said Blitz.

"There is no room for senseless nonsense on this team." said Asura coldly.

DJ was about to say something along the lines of, 'Really, there's no senseless nonsense on _this _team?' but before he could Grace interrupted.

"Hey where's Katara?"

"She left earlier, after we had gotten done with our mission." said Jackson. "She said something about wanting to buy a new scarf."

Many of the guys groaned at this and the females nodded in understanding. Grace then looked outside and saw that the sun was setting.

"Hmm. It's getting late...DJ, go out and look for her please."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because you can use your aura sight to find her faster than anyone else." said Grace, rolling her eyes.

"*sigh* Fine." said DJ as he got up, wincing slightly, and left in search of his teammate.

"Damn it. I'm not picking her up." growled DJ in frustration. He had been searching for the last ten minutes with no luck. "Where could she- wait is that her."

He then zoomed in about seven yards to his left and saw a Froakie surrounded by three other Pokemon. When he focused more, DJ saw that the Froakie was crying. Without wasting another second, DJ rushed off in that direction.

When he arrived, DJ saw that the Froakie was indeed Katara and she was crying. He also saw that the cause of her tears were the three Pokemon, who were jeering at her.

"HEY!" shouted DJ, gaining the attention of the three Pokemon and Katara. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"DJ..." whispered Katara.

"Who's the pup? One of your loser friends bug eyes?" asked one of the trio. The Pokemon that had just spoken looked like a big purple balloon that was constantly releasing toxic gas. It also had a skull and crossbones on its stomach (Koffing).

"Yeah I'm her friend." growled DJ, even more irritated after being called a pup. "And if you don't leave her alone, I'll make you regret it!"

"Oh yeah?" sneered the second Pokemon with a dark purple body with pale blue gemstone-like eyes, one red stone on its stomach, two stones on its back (one blue and one red), it also had sharp teeth, and claws (Sableye). "And what will _you_ do."

"If you don't back off," warned DJ, forming an aura sphere in his paw which caused the Sableye and Koffing to gasp while the third Pokemon got a greedy glint in its eye. "I will shove an aura sphere up your asses!"

"Interesting." said the third Pokemon calmly. This Pokemon was made up of two gray rocks that were connected by an orange body. It also had two legs, four arms (two of which are on its shoulders), each of those limbs were orange with brown stripes, and head that looked like a clawed hand. The hands of the Pokemon each had three claws and an eye on each palm (Barbaracle). "A Riolu that can use aura sphere, that's something you don't see everyday. What's your name pup?"

"What's it to you?" growled DJ.

"Now, now." said the Barbaracle as he put his hands up in a placating manor, showing the eyes that were on his palms. "Let's be civil here. I just want to know your name."

DJ eyed the Barbaracle warily before deactivating his aura sphere and answering.

"It's DJ."

"DJ? An odd name for a Riolu." said the Barbaracle. "My name is Shell, the two behind me are my teammates, Smoke (the Koffing) and Dusk (the Sableye). We are Team Desolation.

"I honestly don't care who you are." said DJ, crossing his arms. "What I want to know is why you are messing with Katara."

"Oh we were just finishing what our fathers started." said Shell, casting Katara sideways glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked DJ.

"It does not concern you pup." said Shell, waving off DJ's question. "How about we talk about more pressing matters."

"Pressing matters?"

"Yes. The matter of you joining our team."

It was silent until...

"W-what?!" said Katara, tears still running down her face.

Shell then turned to Katara and gave her an icy glare.

"I wasn't talking to you trash." snarled Barbaracle, smiling when Katara flinched and looked away. He then turned to DJ, who was standing there in shock. "So what do you think little pup?"

"I think..." said DJ, getting over his shock. "That you must be crazy to think that I would join you after the way you've treated my friend!"

At this Shell snarled at DJ.

"Why do you concern yourself with trash like her."

"That 'trash' as you call her happens to be my friend and teammate, and I you continue to insult her I will make you regret it."

"Like you could hurt the boss." sneered Smoke.

"Yeah, you probably couldn't even scratch the boss." said Shard, giving DJ a sharp toothed grin.

"That's enough you two. I'll handle this." said Shell, stepping closer to DJ until he was towering over him. "You said that she is your teammate, that means that you joined Team Stardust correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?" said DJ.

"That team is full of weaklings that will only hold you back." he then extended his hand to DJ. "You have a lot of potential. Don't throw it all away by staying with that pathetic team. Join my team and I will make you strong."

DJ stared at Shell's outstretched hand, making Katara fear that he would except Shell's offer. DJ stared at the hand for a few seconds longer before smacking the hand away.

"I would sooner eat my own tail than join you!" shouted DJ defiantly.

"Don't be a fool." growled Shell.

"I'd rather be a fool then be a part of your team! Now get out of here before I get mad!"

"Oh, but we don't want to leave just yet. Do we boys?" said Shell in a sinister tone as he gestured to his teammates, who stood next to him grinning sinisterly. "If you are not with us you're against us, and all those that are against us shall be destroyed."

DJ tensed and got into a fighting stance, prepared to fight all three at once until a familiar voice came from behind Team Desolation.

"What seems to be going on here?"

Everyone turned and saw Garfield of Team Odd Squad approaching them. Seeing him approaching, Team Desolation immediately stood down.

"We were just having... a disagreement." said Shell sneering at DJ.

"A disagreement you say?" said Garfield glancing at Katara, who had tear stains on her cheeks. "This argument wouldn't happen to be about your father would it?"

At this, Shell spun around and glared at Garfield.

"It doesn't concern you." hissed Shell.

"Oh I believe it does." said Garfield stepping closer to Shell. "You see, your argument involves two of my kid brother's teammates, one of which I happen to know personally, and I would hate to see you do something to them that you would regret."

"Is that a threat?" growled Shell.

"No. It's a promise." Garfield then leveled a glare at the Barbaracle. "If you're not careful you could end up like your father."

At this, Shell roared in anger and lifted an arm in the air. His clawed hand then became surrounded with a glowing blue aura and extends into what looked a sword (Razor Shell) (AN: I don't know what it looks like when a Barbaracle uses razor shell so I described what I thought it would look like). Shell then shoved the glowing 'blade' at Garfield and it went right through him. At this sight, Katara screamed while DJ gasped in shock. Even Dusk and Smoke looked slightly disgruntled at this display. Shell seemed to smirk (though you couldn't tell since he has no visible mouth), but then his eyes widened in shock when Garfield poofed away.

"Wha-" began Shell before Garfield burst out of the ground and hit Shell in the face, sending him flying back. "How did you do that?!"

"Very carefully." said Garfield with a completely straight face. He then crouched down so that he was looking Shell right in the eye. "Now I'll excuse that last attack if you and your team get out of here right now. If not, there _will_ be trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

Shell didn't say anything, he just glared at Garfield. When Shell didn't answer, Garfield's tail glowed silver and pointed directly at Shells throat (Iron Tail).

"Do I make myself clear?" repeated Garfield, glare intensifying.

"Crystal." growled Shell.

As Garfield let Shell up, he turned to his two teammates.

"Let's go." he then turned to DJ. "When you come to your senses, come and find me and I might let you join."

"My answer won't change." said DJ, giving Shell a glare.

Shell just scoffed at this statement, and then turned to Katara and glared.

"We're not finished yet. You better watch your back."

DJ then stepped in front of Katara, shielding her from the glare.

"Leave." snarled DJ at Shell.

Shell gave DJ a piteous look and left with his two cohorts. As soon of they left Katara broke down into renewed sobs.

"Hey, hey it's OK." said DJ as he rushed to Katara's side. "Don't pay attention to anything those bastards say."

"B-but they're right." said Katara, through her tears. "I-I'm nothing b-but trash."

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" yelled DJ angrily, surprising Katara. DJ took a deep breathe to calm himself before looking Katara in the eyes. "Don't ever say that. You're not trash. You're a member of Team Stardust and my best friend."

"B-but I'm nothing but a c-coward..." argued Katara.

"Would a coward charge a Druddigon, in the attempt to save someone that they just met not five minutes prior?" asked DJ with a small smile. Hearing this, Katara couldn't help but smile. Seeing her smile, DJ's smile grew. "See. You're not a coward. You're the bravest Pokemon I know, so cheer up."

"O-OK." sniffed Katara. She then gave DJ a hug. "Thank you."

"Hey, what are friends for?" said DJ, slightly blushing.

"*Ahem*" coughed Garfield, startling DJ and Katara, who forgot he was there. "I hate to break up this moment..." As he said that, the two realized their...situation and broke apart, both blushing. "... but can one of you tell me what that was about."

"I'm not really sure." said DJ, his face still red. He then explained what he had witnessed, when he got there and when he was using his aura sight. "...And then you showed up."

"Hmm." said Garfield. He then turned to Katara. "The 'argument'... it was related to your fathers wasn't it."

"Yes." whispered Katara.

Garfield nodded in understanding, but DJ was still lost.

"What does this have to do with their fathers?"

"You see, Shell's father was a notorious outlaw who was arrested by Katara's father." said Garfield.

"WHAT?!" shouted DJ. "And Guild Master Gallade _let_ him join the guild?!" (AN: The members of Tobias' guild call him Guild Master Gallade as a sign of respect.)

"Guild Master believes in giving everyone a chance no matter what who their family is." said Garfield with a slightly annoyed tone. "Though he is on probation, he basically has the same rights as the other guild members."

"But he holds a grudge against Katara for what her father did." said DJ. "When guild Master finds out-"

"NO!" shouted Katara, gaining the attention of DJ and Garfield. "I don't want you to tell anyone."

"But-"

"Please." pleaded Katara. "I don't want you to tell anyone. It's my problem. I'll deal with it."

DJ looked at Katara for awhile before sighing.

"Fine, but if he messes with you again." said DJ, cracking his knuckles. "He'll answer to me."

Katara giggled at this and DJ smiled, thankful that Katara was no longer sad. He then turned to Garfield.

"Thanks for the help Garfield, but why exactly are you here."

"No problem." said Garfield nonchalantly. "I was just walking by and I heard a commotion so I decided to see what's up. Anyway I should be going, before Davis throws a fit."

"K. Tell the others I said hi."

Garfield waved good by and left, leaving DJ and Katara alone.

"So, shall we head back." asked DJ.

"You promise not to tell the others?" asked Katara, concern laced in her voice.

"*sigh* Fine." said DJ.

Katara smiled and she and DJ headed back to the guild house.

**Team Desolation's guild house:**

"What are you going to do about that little pup boss?" asked Dusk.

"First things first." said Shell. "We must make that pathetic excuse for a Froakie pay."

"But boss." said Smoke. "Why do you want revenge on that Froakie?"

"Because, I can't get revenge on Surge. So his daughter is the next best thing."

"But, you hate your father, so why get revenge at all?" continued Smoke.

"It's not because I like him. It's the principle of it." said Shell. Seeing the look of confusion on his teammates face, Shell sighed in annoyance. "You see, by defeating my father, Surge brought shame upon my family. And the only way for me to regain my family's honor, is for Surge to pay, or in this case, his daughter."

"So what are we gonna do boss?" asked Dusk.

"Hmm. We can't do anything personally because we're on probation." said Shell, thinking. Then his eyes lit up, and if he had a mouth it would be twisted in a sinister smile. "I have an idea. I can call up a friend of my father to help out. *Hehehehe* That pathetic Froakie won't know what hit her."

**With DJ and Katara:**

"Achoo!" sneezed Katara.

"You OK?" asked DJ.

"Yeah. It's probably just dust." said Katara, unaware of the plans against her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 14: Rage**

A week after their encounter with Team Desolation, DJ and Katara are at Quake's farm, along with Jackson, assisting him with his...pest problem.

"Katara, behind you!" shouted DJ as he used force palm on an incoming Mightyena.

Katara quickly turned just in time to dodge the fangs of a Mightyena. She then launched a water pulse at the offending Mightyena, pushing it back.

"There are a lot more of them than last time." said Jackson as he blasted a Mightyena with dark pulse.

"Yep." said Quake as he slammed his two arms, that were glowing with energy, into two Mightyena (Hammer Arm). "I haven't seen this many before. But we're gonna have to hold 'em back."

The four of them continued to fight off the pack of Mightyena. Then one of the Mightyena slipped past them and charged at one of the Miltank.

"DJ!" shouted Jackson, alerting DJ to the problem.

DJ turned and saw the Mightyena heading towards the Miltank and nodded in understanding. DJ then used quick attack to run after the Mightyena. Seeing the approaching Mightyena, the Miltank ran in every direction. The Mightyena closed in on one of the stragglers and was about to bit it when its feet were swept out from under it. The Mightyena looked up in time to see a blue paw slam into its face.

"Damn, that was exhausting." said Katara.

They had been fighting for the past twenty minutes against the pack of Mightyena. They were all currently laying on the ground, breathing hard.

"You can say that again." said DJ

"Damn, that was exhausting." repeated Katara cheekily.

DJ gave her a halfhearted glare.

"Don't be a smart ass." said DJ, earning a laugh from the group.

"Well we should head back." said Jackson, stretching as he got up.

"Well, I can't thank y'all enough for the help." said Quake. "Them Mightyena won't be comin' around here for awhile. I'll be sure to call y'all if they come back."

The trio said their goodbyes to Quake and headed back to Miracle Town.

"Can we stop by that restaurant?" asked DJ. "I want waffles."

"*sigh* What is it with you and waffles?" asked Jackson.

"What can I say, I don't wake up early enough to get something for breakfast so I'm always hungry after our missions. Besides, waffles are amazing." said DJ, drooling sightly.

"You're weird. You know that right?" said Jackson.

"This coming from the one obsessed with the moon." said Katara with a smirk.

"Don't disrespect the moon!" shouted Jackson as he began to rant about the moon, much to the amusement of DJ and Katara, as they continued down the road.

Unbeknownst to the trio they were being watched be two Pokemon hiding in the shadows.

"Which one is my target?" asked one of the duo.

"The Froakie." said the other one as it stepped into the light, revealing itself as Shell. "I want her taken care of. Get the job done by tomorrow and your reward will be substantial."

"Consider it done." said the other Pokemon as it too stepped out of the shadow. As the Pokemon stepped into the light, the Pokemon was revealed as a Shiftry, a brown bipedal Pokemon with a long shaggy white mane that went down its back and covered its face, long ears, a pointed nose, and two fans, made out of leaves, in place of hands. "I swear upon the name of the Shiftry Gang, that the Froakie will be dead by tomorrow afternoon."

Later that same evening, when everyone else had gone to sleep, Katara sat alone in the guild lounge watching TV.

"Damn, Blitz." grumbled Katara as she flicked through the channels. "Tricking me into eating those Chesto berries. Now I can't sleep! I'm going to get him back for this if it is the la-"

Her rant was cut short by a loud knock from the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Katara asked herself as she got up and moved towards the door. When she opened the door there was no one in sight. Confused, she stepped outside and looked around for anyone. "What the heck? I could have sworn I-"

Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by a strong hit to the back of her head, sending her into unconsciousness.

Early the next morning, DJ awoke with a loud yawn.

"*yawn* Man I'm still tired." said DJ. He then looked at the clock and saw that it was only five and everyone didn't meet until six . "Damn, I woke up early. A well. At least I have time for breakfast."

DJ got up and tiptoed down the stairs, as to not awaken his still sleeping teammates. As he arrived downstairs he noticed the TV was still on. Chalking it up as Katara simply forgetting to turn it of, he shrugged and turned it off. He headed towards the kitchen with the intent of getting a bowl of cereal, when he noticed a note pinned to the door. Curious, DJ took the note and read it. When he read the note he became shocked, but soon that shock turned into anger and then into fury as he quickly ran out of the guild house, leaving the note on the floor.

A half hour later Asura came downstairs. He always woke up early to get breakfast and to organize the jobs that he picked from the previous evening. As he walked to the kitchen he stepped on a piece of paper. He picked it up and was about to through it away we he noticed writing. He read what was written and paled.

"EVERYONE, GET UP NOW! TEAM EMERGENCY!" yelled Asura, effectively waking up the remainder of the team.

Everyone hurried downstairs, disgruntled about being woken up early.

"What gives Asura?" asked Blitz, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "We still have thirty minutes until we have to meet."

Instead of answering he pushed the note into Blitz's hands. Blitz looked at the note and visibly paled.

"What is it?" asked Blade.

"I-i-it's a ransom note." said Blitz, causing the others to gasp. "It says, '_We have your little Froakie and if you ever want to see her alive again bring thirty thousand poke to the cave near Hedge Forest. Signed the Shiftry Gang._"

"The Shiftry Gang?" asked Grace in a fearful tone. "You mean that group of grass type Pokemon lead by a Shiftry that have committed various thefts, kidnappings, and murders? That Shiftry Gang?!"

"It seems like it." said Asura.

"This is bad." said Drake.

"We have to rescue her!" said Bertha.

"We can't rush into things." said Asura calmly. "First we should alert my father then- Wait. Where's DJ?"

As he said this, everyone noticed that DJ was missing from their group.

"Is he still asleep?" asked Blitz.

"Go check." ordered Asura.

Blitz nodded and hurried upstairs in search of the missing Riolu.

"Why would they kidnap Katara?" asked Grace to no one in particular. "It just doesn't make any since. Shiftry's never gone after guild members before."

"I'm not sure." said Asura truthfully. "But we'll find out."

They all then heard the hurried footsteps of Blitz as he descended the stairs. When they all turned to look at him they saw that DJ was not with them.

"Where the hell is DJ?!" asked Asura.

"He's not there!" said Blitz, panic laced in his voice. "I checked his room and all of upstairs, but he's not there!"

"You don't think that he went after them already, do you?" asked Jackson.

"I'm afraid he probably did." said Asura. "Come on we have to go now!"

**Cave near Hedge Forest:**

"So what do you think of my hideout my dear?" Shiftry asked Katara.

Katara only glared at Shiftry. She had woken up tied up in this cave surrounded by several grass types. The cave she was in was clearly refurbished. It had chests of poke and other items, which she assumed were stolen, scattered everywhere. There was also a door that blocked this particular part of the cave from the other parts. As she continued to look around and saw that the Pokemon that guarded her were made up of two Pokemon that had brown bodies, pointed noses, light brown thighs, light brown faces, and a single leaf on the top of their heads (Nuzleaf), a completely green gecko-like Pokemon with big yellow eyes, a red stomach, and a huge dark green tail (Treecko), and Shiftry himself.

"Not very talkative are you?" asked Shiftry when he did not receive a reply.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Katara.

"Well you see, I was hired to kill you." said Shiftry calmly as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Hearing this, Katara was completely shocked.

"W-who wants me dead?" asked Katara when she got over her shock.

"Sorry. That's confidential." said Shiftry with a smirk.

"B-but why didn't kill me earlier?" asked Katara, hoping to keep him talking until she could figure a way out this situation.

"I was going to, but then I got to thinking. I could use you as a hostage, get a lot of money from your team, and kill them as well as you. Isn't that an amazing plan?"

"Y-you plan on killing my team too?" asked Katara, clearly disgusted by this.

"Of course." said Shiftry as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "The more the merrier I always say."

At this the two Nuzleaf snickered sinisterly while the Treecko looked at Shiftry in disgust and contempt. The Treecko had only joined Shiftry because as a tribal Pokemon (Pokemon that live in the wild, but a sentient), when their Alpha is defeated, the members of that tribe are forced to follow the one who had defeated the Alpha. Shiftry had recently come to Hedge Forest, in search of a hideout, and encountered the Treecko's tribe, which was a fairly small tribe, consisting of seven Pokemon in total. Their tribe was a peaceful one and would not have fought Shiftry, but he killed several of Treecko's tribe including their Alpha, a Tropius (a large quadruped Pokemon with a long neck, a brown body wrapped in leaves on its chest and head, four large leafs on its back that resembled wings, and banana-like fruit that grew around its neck). Tropius was a kind leader who treated everyone nicely, even those from other tribes and civilized Pokemon, and though he welcomed Shiftry into their area, Shiftry killed him for the fun of it. The Treecko hated Shiftry, but do to the ancient laws of the tribal Pokemon, he was forced to join him. He truly felt sorry for Katara, who was silently crying in despair, and wished to help her, but couldn't do to his new 'Alpha's' orders. All of a sudden there was an explosion from outside the room that they were in.

Hearing this, Shiftry picked up a radio and called one of his guards that he had posted outside.

"Report! What's happening?!"

There was nothing except static for a few minutes then a someone picked up.

"We're under attack!" shouted the voice. "They've already taken out half of us!"

"How many of them are there?!" shouted Shiftry.

"Just one. He's a-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by another explosion and a scream.

There was silence. No one in the room made a sound. The two Nuzleaf were frightened, Shiftry was annoyed, the Treecko was impassive, and Katara was hopeful. Seeing Katara's hopeful expression, he spoke.

"Don't get your hopes up. Even if they get past my gang they still have to face those three." said Shiftry, indicating to the two Nuzleaf and the Treecko. "They're the strongest of my gang next to me. And if by some miracle they lose, your little friend will still have to fight me, so don't-"

Shiftry was cut off by a loud banging coming outside the door. Everyone turned and looked at the door in anticipation. There was another bang and the door shook and began to break. There was again silence then the door completely shattered. Then a single Pokemon walked in, covered in several cuts and bruises. And as they focused on the Pokemon that had just entered, Katara gasped as she recognized the Pokemon.

"DJ?!" gasped Katara.

DJ didn't respond, he just glared at Shiftry. Shiftry, on his part, was a little unnerved from the Riolu's glare and began to sweat a little. He then looked behind DJ and nearly gasped. What he saw was the rest of his gang either unconscious or injured to the point where they could not move. He was truly shocked that he was able to take out his entire gang, even though they were incredibly weak. In truth, the only reason he kept them around was to intimidate his enemies, but still. He didn't think that a single Pokemon could beat them all.

"I'm impressed." said Shiftry looking back the Riolu. "To beat that many Pokemon by yourself is truly an amazing defeat."

"I take it your the bastard that's in charge here." said DJ, his glare intensifying.

"That is correct young pup." said Shiftry, taking a mock bow. "I am Shiftry, leader of the Shiftry Gang. And you are?"

"I'm DJ of Team Stardust." said DJ. "And I'm hear to take Katara home and take you into custody!"

"Really?" asked Shiftry. "You think that you can beat me _and_ my elite guards? HA! Don't make me laugh."

"If your so called 'elite guards' are anything like those other Pokemon they'll go down just as fast." said DJ.

"We shall see." said Shiftry. He then nodded towards his guards and the battle was on.

One of the Nuzleaf charged DJ in hopes of beating him himself. When it was three yards from DJ it disappeared and reappeared behind him then hit DJ in the back (Faint Attack). As DJ fell he sent energy into his leg and delivered a spinning low sweep to the Nuzleaf's gut. Do to the attack being super effective, the Nuzleaf to a lot of damage and fell on its knee, clutching its stomach. Not missing a beat, DJ got to his feet and used force palm on the Nuzleaf, effectively knocking it out. The other Nuzleaf launched a bunch of leaves at DJ (Razor Leaf). DJ saw the attack coming and dodged it before charging the Nuzleaf and using force palm with both of his hands. The impact of the force palms sent the Nuzleaf flying, but before it hit the ground DJ had used quick attack to appear above the still airborne Nuzleaf. He then launched a kick at the Nuzleaf, sending it crashing to the ground. DJ then fell towards the Nuzleaf and used force palm on the downed Nuzleaf, embedding it into the ground. Everyone was astonished by how quickly DJ dispatched to two Nuzleaf, even Katara.

'Is that really DJ?' Katara asked herself. 'His attacks were so... brutal. I've never seen him fight like that.'

"Those two are of no consequence." said Shiftry. He then turned to the Treecko. "You. Get rid of him."

The Treecko nodded reluctantly and charged DJ with quick attack, catching him off guard. DJ was pushed back by the quick attack, but didn't have time to recover as the Treecko had swung its overly large tail at DJ (Pound). DJ quickly jumped back to avoid the attack. He then quickly used low sweep in hope s of unbalancing the Treecko, however, the Treecko jumped over DJ's leg and shot seeds out of his mouth at a surprised DJ (Bullet Seed). DJ crossed his arms across his body to defend against the barrage of seeds. When the Treecko finally stopped his barrage of seeds, DJ was still standing. Treecko made to use bullet seed again, but DJ used quick attack to get right in front of him.

"Get out of my way!" shouted DJ as he slammed his palm into the Treecko's stomach. DJ then released the energy in his palm and sent the Treecko flying.

The Treecko hit the wall and slumped to the ground. It looked like he was down for the count until he shakily got to his feet, breathing hard. He was surprised at the ferocity of the Riolu's attack. When he looked in DJ's eyes all he saw was anger and it unsettled him.

"You are strong." said the Treecko. "But I'm afraid that I have to beat you."

DJ didn't respond, he only glared. Treecko lunged at DJ, attempting to use pound, but DJ caught Treecko's tail and slammed him into the ground. DJ then slammed his palm into the Treecko's stomach and used force palm. The Treecko gasped as the attack caused the air to leave his lungs. Before the Treecko could even react, DJ had kicked him in the side hard enough for him to be pushed back several feet. The Treecko just laid there in pain, unable to get up.

'This Riolu,' thought the Treecko as DJ approached his prone body . 'Is not normal!'

But before DJ could do anything a strong wind sent him and the Treecko flying into a wall, doing major damage. When they landed, the Treecko lost consciousness and DJ was trying to stand, his injuries from his previous battles and the damage done from the wind impeding his movements.

"I how'd you like my gust attack." said Shiftry as he walked towards DJ, a sadistic smile on his face. "Now, how about we have some fun."

DJ growled in defiance and charged the Shiftry. Shiftry only smirked and unleashed another gust attack, sending DJ flying into the air. He then jumped after DJ and slashed him with his leaf fans, which were glowing green (Leaf Blade). DJ cried out as he as the attack sliced through his flesh, blood spilling from his wounds. This made Shiftry smile almost hungrily as he blasted DJ back towards the ground with a green sphere of energy (Energy Ball). DJ slammed into the ground and gasped as the air left his lungs. Shiftry landed next to him and kicked DJ, who was completely under the mercy of Shiftry, into the air. As DJ soared through the air Shiftry launched a dark pulse at him. Though the dark pulse was not very effective, the force of the attack slammed DJ against the wall. DJ stuck to the wall for a few seconds before falling face first into the ground.

"DJ!" shouted Katara as she stared in horror at DJ's unmoving body.

"Such a shame." said Shiftry, turning away from DJ and walking off. "I was hoping he'd last longer."

Shiftry then heard a cough from behind him. He turned slowly and saw DJ trying to stand.

"I won't lose here." said DJ as he continued to struggle.

"I'm surprised that you survived. I have to say, I'm impressed" said Shiftry. His face then broke into a maniacal grin. "For impressing me I will give you an award."

At this both DJ and Katara looked at him in confusion. Shiftry's grin grew even wider at this.

"I will let you watch as I kill your friend." said Shiftry, slowly walking towards Katara, his grin never fading

At this Katara's eyes widened in fear as she struggled against her bonds.

"NO!" shouted DJ, trying desperately to stand. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"You are not in any position to make demands." said Shiftry as he approached Katara. Shiftry towered over Katara, his grin stretching across his whole face. He raised his right arm and his leaf fan glowed green. "This is the end of you!"

Katara's eyes winded even more and tears of despair. Shiftry brought his arm down, intent on killing the Froakie.

"NOOO!" screamed Katara in fear as the leaf blade came down upon her. She closed her eyes, for what she thought would be the last time, but she never felt anything. When she didn't feel the leaf blade hit her, she opened one of her eyes and saw that the glowing blade had stopped an inch from her face. She looked up at Shiftry and saw that he was looking at something behind him, fear etched into his face. When she looked around Shiftry she saw something that nearly stopped her heart. "DJ..."

Shiftry, as he was about to kill Katara, had looked at DJ to see his expression as he killed his friend. What he saw was a dark blue aura began to surround DJ. Not only that, but a strange feeling of dread and anger seemed to emanate from the Riolu, which caused him to halt in his 'execution'. DJ then stood as if he had no injuries and growled at Shiftry. Seeing this surprised both Katara and Shiftry, though Shiftry didn't show it.

"Well this is a surprise." said Shiftry, attempting to hide his fear. "If you think that this will help you, you are sorely mista-"

Shiftry was interrupted by DJ appearing in front of Shiftry and using force palm on Shiftry, sending Shiftry flying. Shiftry slammed into a wall and fell to his knees. He looked up, shock written all over his face, and gazed at DJ in shock. DJ growled and slowly walked towards, like a predator stalking its prey. Shiftry got to his feat and shot an energy ball at DJ. DJ just stared at the approaching ball of energy and when it got close enough he batted it away with his paw, surprising both Katara and Shiftry.

"H-how." stuttered Shiftry.

Instead of answering, DJ charged Shiftry with quick attack and slammed Shiftry into the wall. Shiftry quickly recovered and dodged a force palm that destroyed part of the wall. Shiftry got behind DJ and blasted him with dark pulse. The attack hit DJ directly and exploded, throwing up dust and debris. Shiftry grinned, confident that he had finally beaten the Riolu, but his grin quickly disappeared when the dust cleared, revealing a severely pissed off DJ. Quickly getting over his shock, Shiftry swung his fans creating a gust that hit DJ dead on. Shiftry kept up the gust, intent on blowing DJ away, but DJ did not budge from his spot. DJ then growled at Shiftry and formed an aura sphere in his paw, shocking Shiftry. DJ then held up his paw and shot the aura sphere at Shiftry. Shiftry tried to increase the intensity of his gust, but the aura sphere cut through the winds and slammed into Shiftry, pushing him into the wall and then exploding. When the smoke cleared Shiftry was on the ground, barely conscious. Katara looked at DJ in shock as he stalked towards the downed Shiftry.

'Since when can DJ launch an aura sphere?' thought Katara. 'This DJ...is not the DJ I know."

Seeing DJ approaching, Shiftry began to cower in fear, attempting to flee, but unable to do to his injuries.

"W-hat are you?" asked a fearful Shiftry.

DJ didn't answer. He only growled and used force palm on Shiftry, pushing him into the ground and knocking him out. DJ then presided to use force palm after force palm on Shiftry, pushing him further into the ground. Seeing this display of brutality, made Katara slightly sick. After a few more seconds of this, Katara couldn't stand it anymore.

"DJ! Stop!" shouted Katara, tears in her eyes.

DJ stopped and turned to look at Katara, his eyes still full of hatred and anger. He then slowly began to approach Katara, who began to fear for her life. Then suddenly the aura that surrounded DJ dissipated and DJ collapsed. Katara just stared at DJ's unconscious body, incapable of doing anything to help as she was tied up. She then heard hurried footsteps come from outside the room and when she looked towards the entrance she saw the rest of Team Stardust, Tobias, and Alistair. When they entered Grace and Blade rushed to Katara's side and cut her free, Blitz and Jackson went to check on DJ, and everyone else surveyed the destruction.

"Katara." said Tobias, with a sense of urgency in his voice. "What happened here?"

"D-DJ." stuttered Katara, still in shock over what she had just witnessed. "H-h-he beat them all."

Everyone's eyes widened at this and they all gazed at DJ's prone form.

"He did all this?" asked Alistair.

Katara merely nodded as she was helped to her feat. Tobias and Alistair shared a look, before Alistair picked up DJ and carried him out of the cave. Everyone else followed a short distance behind him, all of them wondering what DJ was truly capable of.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 15: DJ vs Asura**

Team Stardust, Alistair, and Tobias all crowded around the bed of one sleeping DJ. They had rescued him and Katara the day before and DJ was still unconscious. They brought him to Nurse Audrey so that she could look him over, but to her amazement, the majority of DJ's wounds had already healed. At the moment he was only exhausted and Audrey said that he would wake soon. After they were sure that DJ would be OK they questioned Katara about the events that had taken place. She told them how she was captured, Shiftry's plan, and how DJ came in and beat everyone, thought she left out the part about the dark blue aura that surrounded DJ, because she was not sure of what she saw. She even told them about Shiftry's mysterious employer. Everyone was stunned to hear that DJ was able to beat Shiftry's gang and Shiftry himself by himself.

"He really beat them all by himself?" asked Audrey in bewilderment. "What did you teach him Alistair?"

"And can you train me too?" added Blitz, half jokingly. This statement earned him a whack over his head, curtsey of Bertha.

"I'm afraid there wouldn't be much I could teach you. I'm only good at teaching DJ because I used to be a Riolu." said Alistair with a chuckle. "As to what I am teaching DJ, I've only taught him how to fight, low sweep, and how to use aura sphere, and he still cannot use that properly."

"Really, that's all?" asked Audrey glancing at DJ. "Then how did he manage to take down fifteen plus Pokemon."

"As Katara said, Shiftry claimed that his gang was in fact weak." pointed out Blade.

"But still, that's an incredible feat." said Jackson

Alistair crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking. He then opened his eyes and looked at Katara.

"Katara, what was DJ's state of mind when he rescued him?"

"Huh?" asked Katara.

"Let me reiterate. What emotion was he feeling. I know that you two are linked emotionally so you are the best one to ask."

"He was...angry." said Katara as she remembered the feeling of hatred and rage that rolled off of DJ, causing her to shudder. "I've never seen him so angry. It was so bad that even Shiftry felt it."

"I see." said Alistair, nodding his head. "That explains it."

"What does it explain?" asked Grace, curiously.

"You see, rage is a powerful weapon to all Pokemon." said Alistair. "Rage (not the move) allows a Pokemon to tap into power that they have never used before, thus making them stronger. DJ most likely sensed Katara's fear and became infuriated, causing him to go on a warpath."

"Yes, that must be it." said Tobias, almost as if he was trying reassure himself, though if anyone noticed they didn't say anything.

Audrey left to see to her other patients and everyone else remained, making small talk. Throughout the whole conversation, Katara said nothing. She still felt guilty about making everyone worry and causing DJ to get hurt. Throughout the whole fight, all she could do was watch as DJ risked his life to save her. Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued to, mentally, beat herself up over the incident.

'I'm so sorry DJ.' thought Katara as her tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks. 'If I were stronger than you wouldn't have had to risk your life like that. I swear to you that I will make it up to you.'

A few more minutes passed and DJ finally began to stir.

"He's waking up." said Katara to the others when she heard DJ begin to stir. "DJ? Are you awake?"

"Ngh." said DJ as he slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh. What happened."

"You're OK!" exclaimed Katara as she hugged him tightly.

"Katara...can't breathe!" said DJ. Katara quickly let go and DJ regained his bearings. He looked around and saw that he was in a room, similar to the one he awakened in when he first became a Pokemon, surrounded by his team, Alistair, and Tobias. "Uh, what's going on?"

"You don't remember what happened?" asked Tobias.

DJ closed his eyes and thought hard about what had occurred the day prior.

"I remember reading that ransom note and rushing off to Hedge Forest. But when I got there everything got weird."

"Weird how?" questioned Alistair.

"It's like I remember fighting Shiftry and his gang, but... It was like I was watching it happen from my own point of view, but I had little to no control over my body."

"Rage can do that." said Alistair placing a paw on DJ's shoulder.

"But still..." said DJ, shuddering at the memory. "It felt so weird."

"It's in the past now." said Tobias, smiling slightly. "Just worry about the future. Like what your punishment will be for rushing off on your own." This statement caused DJ to pale and sweat profusely. "Let's see. You ran off on your own to fight against a group of notorious criminals, without notifying your team leader, in order to save one of your comrades. I believe a slap on the wrist will suffice."

DJ sighed in relief that he would not be punished.

"Thank you Guild Master." said DJ.

"However." Tobias said suddenly, gaining DJ's attention. "If you ever do anything this foolish again, there will be consequences. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes sir!" said DJ.

"Good." said Tobias, smiling at DJ. "You can leave as soon as Audrey gives you the OK. Speaking of which..."

At that moment, Audrey walked in and saw that DJ was awake.

"Ah, it seems that you're finally up." said Audrey. She then presided to check DJ's injuries and found that they had mostly healed. "OK, you're good to go. Just make sure that you don't overexert yourself."

"OK. Thank you." said DJ as he got out of the bed.

DJ then left along with Team Stardust, however before Katara could leave, Tobias called her back.

"Katara, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"OK." said Katara, reentering the room. "What did you want to speak with me about."

"When you saw DJ, was there anything...off about him?" asked Tobias.

"Huh?"

"What I mean is did you see anything different about him when he was fighting Shiftry?"

Katara looked at him for a moment, contemplating if she should tell him about the dark blue aura that surrounded DJ when he fought Shiftry, but decided against it.

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Are you sure? There was nothing different about him, nothing at all?"

"No. Other than being angry, he was completely normal."

Tobias looked at Katara for a moment, and Katara was worried that he knew that she was holding information.

"...OK then." said Tobias finally. "That's all. You may go."

Katara nodded and ran to catch up to her team.

"OK then." said Asura once they all reached their guild house. "Now that things have calmed down, punishment shall be administered."

"Punishment?" asked Katara. "But Guild Master Gallade said that DJ wouldn't get punished."

"I'm not talking about him, though I disagree with my father's choice." said Asura with a scowl. "I'm talking about yours."

"What?!" asked Katara. "Why am I being punished."

"Because of your stupidity." said Asura. "You foolishly got yourself captured and because of that, one of our teammates was injured. Because of this you will be punished."

"But-"

"No buts! Your idiocy could have gotten us all killed! You're a disgrace to explorers everywhere. Your father would be ashamed of you."

Katara lowered her head in shame, tears freely falling from her face. The rest of Team Stardust were appalled by what Asura had said and believed that Asura was being completely unfair, but only DJ spoke up.

"What kind of shit reasoning is that?!"

"Excuse me?" said Asura in a deadly tone. "Are you questioning my orders?"

"Damn right I am." said DJ. "How the hell is it her fault that she got kidnapped?!"

"She should have fought back or alerted us."

"How the hell was she supposed to do that when she was ambushed by _grass_ types?! No one could beat that many Pokemon when they all have a type advantage on you!"

"Then she shouldn't have opened the door in the first place."

"Who's to say that if she didn't Shiftry and his gang wouldn't have just broken in and taken her anyway?!"

"It doesn't matter." said Asura with a sneer. "I'm the leader and I have the final say."

"Well your decision is wrong." growled DJ.

"And what would you know?" asked Asura with an air of superiority. "You're just some miserable little human who has no memories, friend, or family."

At this, DJ finally snapped and punched Asura in the face, causing Asura to stumble back. Everyone was dead quiet, shocked at what Asura had said and even more shocked that DJ, who seemed kind and hard to anger, had punched Asura.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of your shit Asura." said DJ. "You're constantly putting us down and I'm sick of it! Just because you're mourning doesn't mean you can treat us like trash!"

Asura was stunned at DJ's outburst and said nothing. His eyes then steeled and his whole body tensed.

"Striking your team leader? That's considered insubordination." said Asura, clenching his fists.

"I'm didn't hit my leader." said DJ. "I hit an asshole who needs to be taken down a few pegs."

Both Asura and DJ glared at each other, the tension rising drastically.

"Watch what you say _rookie_." said Asura, saying "rookie" as if it were an insult. "Apologize now and I might just forget what you have said."

"I'd rather die than apologize to an asshole like you." said DJ.

The rest of Team Stardust watched the argument in awe. No one had ever questioned Asura before, and they were afraid that DJ would get hurt. Katara and Grace quickly moved in in hopes of diffusing the situation.

"DJ, please don't do this." pleaded Katara. "Audrey said that you shouldn't overexert yourself. Please stop."

"Asura stop this now." said Grace. "Do not do this."

Neither DJ or Asura paid the two any attention as they continued to glare at each other.

"One last chance." said Asura. "If you apologize now, I'll forget all of this."

"Fine." said DJ. "I apologize...for you being an asshole!"

Asura growled at this statement and launched a thunder punch at DJ and hit him in the gut, pushing DJ back a couple yards. DJ growled and charged Asura with force palm, only for Asura to sidestep out of the way. DJ spun on one foot and used low sweep on Asura, catching him off guard and sending him crashing to the ground. Asura quickly got to his feet and attempted a low sweep of his own, but DJ jumped backwards, avoiding the attack, and used quick attack to charge at Asura. As DJ was closing in, Asura created a bunch off small green spheres and launched them at DJ (Hidden Power). The spheres hit DJ head on and sent him flying back, and before he could recover Asura was upon him. Asura delivered a thunder punch to DJ's face and another one to his stomach, sending electricity throughout DJ's body. DJ gasped in pain, but stood strong and used force palm. Because they were so close, Asura wasn't able to dodge the attack and was sent flying back. Asura got to his feet, extremely angry, and fired a psyshock at DJ. The attack hit DJ head on, exploded, and sent him flying backwards into a tree. DJ cried out in pain and fell to the ground unmoving.

"Pathetic." said Asura, believing that DJ was down for the count. "You're not even worth my time."

Asura then turned around and began to walk away until he heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned just in time to get a force palm to his stomach, sending him back a few yards.

"Don't you ever turn your back on me!" shouted DJ as he used quick attack and slammed into Asura before he could recover.

Asura hit the ground hard, but was on his feet again in a matter of seconds. They both attacked each other with renewed ferocity, neither wanting to lose to the other. The rest of Team Stardust watched the fight with a mixture of shock, fear, and awe.

"Wow, those two are something else." said Blitz in amazement.

"I've never seen Asura so worked up." said Jackson. "This could get bad."

"But DJ is holding his own." said Bertha.

"They're both strong." said Drake. "However, Asura has the type advantage and DJ is still injured from his fight with Shiftry. If it comes down to a battle of stamina, Asura will win."

"Wow Drake." said Blitz with a small smirk. "That's the most I've ever heard you say."

Drake just ignored him and continued to watch the fight.

"DJ..." said Katara.

DJ and Asura continued to fight with ferocity, neither one wanting to lose to the other. After about five more minutes of this, they both stood apart panting, DJ more than Asura because his previous injuries.

"Give it up human." sneered Asura. "There's no way that you can beat me."

"I'll never lose to an asshole like you." said DJ. He then formed an aura sphere in his paws, to which Asura sneered at.

"Oh, please. We all know that you can't fire that. Your just embarrassing yourself. You should just give up now."

To everyone's surprise DJ didn't even try to fire it. Instead he ran at Asura with the intent of ramming it into his chest. Thinking fast Asura lashed out with thunder punch and made contact with the aura sphere, causing a huge explosion that engulfed both Asura and DJ (AN: I do not own Naruto). The shock wave from the two attacks swept over a ten yard radius, forcing Team stardust to shield their faces to keep debris from hitting them in their eyes. When they were finally able to open their eyes they were all shocked at the damage that the two attacks caused. The nearby trees had lost almost all of their leaves, there were few cracks on the side of their guild house, and the ground was heavily scarred and covered in cracks. When they looked towards the epicenter of the explosion, they saw that smoke and dust still filled the air, shielding the two combatants from view. They all stood there with bated breath, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it finally cleared Asura could be seen panting heavily on one knee and DJ was laying face first on the ground. Katara was the first to move as she ran to DJ's side to see if he was OK, and everyone else followed. Grace tried to check Asura's injuries, but he wouldn't let her.

"I don't need you help." said Asura as he stood shakily to his feet. He then presided to walk towards Miracle Town when the sound DJ's voice stopped him.

"So you're just going to turn your back on the ones that care about you?" said DJ, forcing himself to his feat. "Now _that's _pathetic?"

"You have the gall to call _me_ pathetic?!" asked Asura threateningly, as he spun around to face DJ. "You don't know what I've been through, so don't you dare call me pathetic!"

"Actually, I know exactly what you've went through and I've got to say, Jet would be disappointed in you." said DJ, shocking Asura. That shock then turned to fury as he strode forward and grabbed DJ by his collar.

"And what the hell would you know about that?" asked Asura threateningly, as he glared at DJ.

"I know that your being stupid by living you life like this." said DJ, matching Asura's glare. "I understand that you are mourning, but just because your mourning doesn't mean that you have to shut people out! Jet gave his life for you so that you could live and what you're doing isn't living!"

Asura was visibly shocked by these words. He let go of DJ's collar and stepped back.

"You don't know what it's like." said Asura, voice cracking slightly. "It's my fault he died. If I wasn't o careless he would still be alive today! I act like this to punish myself for what I let happen to him. SO HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I'M GOING THROUGH?!"

"AT LEAST YOU STILL HAVE YOUR MEMORIES OF HIM! YOU CAN REMEMBER ALL OF THE GOOD TIMES THAT YOU'VE HAD WITH HIM! I HAVE NOTHING! I CAN'T REMEMBER ANY OF MY FRIENDS OR FAMILY. HECK, I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I HAD ANY FRIENDS OR FAMILY!" shouted DJ, shocking everyone present. He then took a deep breath to calm himself and looked at Asura with pained eyes. "Don't focus on that one horrible moment. If you really want to honor his memory don't punish yourself. He wouldn't have wanted that, he would want you to live your life to the fullest, not being an ass to everyone around you."

Asura gazed at DJ in shock. The words that he had spoken hit him like a hurricane. As he looked at DJ and he was suddenly replaced by an illusion of Jet from when they first met.

"_Come on Asura._" said the illusion of Jet with a warm smile. "_Stop being such a stick in the mud and come and play. You don't want to life alone do you?_"

Asura took step back as if he was hit. The illusion faded and Jet turned back into DJ, who was looking at Asura with sad eyes. Asura stared at DJ for a few more tense seconds before turning and slowly walking towards Miracle Town. Seeing this DJ sighed.

"I guess I didn't reach him." said DJ.

"No. You did." said Drake. "I could see it in his eyes as he left. He heard you. He just needs some time to think."

"Wow." said Blitz, looking at Drake in amazement. "What's with you today? This is the most I've ever heard you talk."

"Idiot!" yelled Bertha as she slammed her bone on Blitz's head. "You're killing the moment!"

"Anyway." said Grace, stopping the argument that would have occurred. "Let's get DJ inside so that I can treat his wounds. I swear, you purposely look for fights don't you?"

"What would give you that impression?" DJ asked innocently, earning a half glare from Grace.

"Just for that remark, you're not going on any missions until _I_ deem you well enough."

DJ gazed at Grace in horror at this comment.

"Let's not be hasty Grace. I was just kidding." said DJ quickly. Grace merely smirked and walked into the guild house. "Grace? Come on. I was just kidding around. Grace? Grace?"

DJ followed her and continued to try to reason with Grace, causing everyone else to laugh as they followed them inside. Drake stood outside as second longer, gazing in the direction that Asura went, before entering the guild house."

About a mile away, Asura was standing an a hill gazing up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was a beautiful shade of orange. Asura just sat there, contemplating about what DJ had said. As he did this, memories of him and Jet sitting upon this very hill talking about random things and laughing without a care in the world.

"Have I really been dishonoring you memory." Asura asked out loud as if Jet could hear him, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "What should I do Jet? What would you do if you were me?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust**

**Chapter 16: A New Teammate and a Family Reunion**

"I can't believe that we did all that, for a lousy Oran berry!" said Katara as she DJ and Jackson made their way back from a retrieval mission in Seaside Coast. They had been sent there in order to retrieve an Oran berry that had been dropped on the fifth floor. "I mean come on. If they wanted an Oran berry so bad they should have bought one! They're like fifteen poke! Hell, I could have bought him one!"

"Yeah that was annoying, but at least it's done." said Jackson. He then looked at DJ who was in deep thought. He had been silent almost all day and he was worried. "Are you okay DJ?"

DJ snapped out of his musings and turned to Jackson. "Huh? What did you say?"

"I said, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you have barely anything all day. Is something up?"

"...I was just thinking that maybe I was too hard on Asura." said DJ, looking down. "I've been feeling like this ever since this morning when Asura didn't say anything when he handed out missions. He's been through so much already and I feel like I just made things worse for him."

At this Katara began to laugh openly, causing DJ and Jackson to look at her funny. "Man DJ. You're way to nice. You act all tough, but deep down, you're as sweet as a Teddiursa."

"Hey! I'm not sweet!" said DJ, causing Katara to laugh harder, much to DJ's ire.

"Look, what you said to Asura may have been harsh, but he needed to hear it." said Katara placing a comforting hand on DJ's shoulder. "So don't worry about it. He'll come around."

DJ smiled at Katara. "Thanks Katara. That makes me feel better."

At this Katara chuckled. "See? Like a Teddiursa."

"Hey!" shouted DJ, blushing slightly while Katara and Jackson laughed, and after a little while, DJ joined in.

Just as they finished laughing a figure jumped from the trees and landed a short distance away from the trio, in the shadow of a tree so that they could not see what type of Pokemon it was. The three members of Team Stardust all tensed and prepared to fight if need be, but the Pokemon made no threatening moves. The Pokemon slowly walked out of the shadows and revealed itself to be a Treecko. The Treecko looked straight at DJ and addressed him.

"You. You're the one who defeated Shiftry, correct?"

DJ eyed the Pokemon warily, for only Team Stardust, Alistair, and Tobias knew that he was the one who beat Shiftry. "Yeah, that was me. How did you-" said DJ, but stopped mid-sentence when he realized who this Treecko was. "You were the Treecko that was with Shiftry!"

At this, DJ, Katara, and Jackson got into battle stances, but the Treecko did not look concerned.

"Yes I was with Shiftry because he was my Alpha, but now, you are my Alpha." said Treecko, shocking the trio.

"W-What!" spluttered DJ. "What do you mean _I'm _your Alpha?"

"Just as I said. You are my Alpha." said the Treecko. "You see, I am a tribal Pokemon and the laws of the tribal Pokemon dictate, that should an Alpha be defeated by another to a point where they can no longer fight the one that put the Alpha in that state becomes the new Alpha."

"But DJ didn't permanently disable Shiftry." said Jackson.

"True, but he was the one that put Shiftry in prison." said the Treecko. "Thus disabling him"

"But shouldn't you be in prison too?" DJ asked the Treecko.

"No. I had joined Shiftry's gang about two weeks ago when he butchered my old Alpha and the majority of my tribe." said the Treecko, clenching his fists as he remembered what Shiftry had done. "Do to this, the Magnezone released me and several others of my tribe."

"What exactly is a tribal Pokemon anyway?" asked DJ.

"We are sentient Pokemon that dwell in the wild, away from civilization." said the Treecko.

The Treecko then saw Katara, who was shivering slightly, and remembered her.

"You are the one that Shiftry kidnapped." said the Treecko, seeing her stiffen slightly he continued. "I am truly sorry about what happened to you. Though I was not directly responsible, I feel responsible. I know that there is nothing that I can to to atone for my actions, but for what it is worth, I am sorry."

Katara looked at the Treecko, searching his eyes to see if he was being sincere. "...It's fine. You didn't have a choice, so I don't blame you."

"I thank you. I hope to work with you in the future." said the Treecko.

"Wait." interrupted DJ. "What do you mean by working with her in the future?"

"You work with her, correct?" asked the Treecko.

"Yes..." said DJ.

"Well since you are my Alpha and since you work with her, I will be working with her."

"B-but I never agreed to be your Alpha!"

"It does not matter. You defeated Shiftry and made it so that he is unable to fight, meaning you are my Alpha."

"But...but." stuttered DJ.

"Just let it go DJ." said Jackson. "Just accept him. It's just another member for Team Stardust."

"But I'm not the team leader." said DJ. "Can I even allow members to join?"

"I don't see why not." said Jackson with a shrug (or the best he could do with all of his legs on the ground).

DJ sighed. "Fine. What's your name?"

"My name is Leaf, but you may call me whatever you like Alpha." said the now named Treecko.

"Just call me DJ." said DJ with a sweat-drop.

"I cannot do that Alpha." said Leaf. "You are my Alpha and referring to you as anything else would be improper."

"Look, as your Alpha, I give you permission to call me DJ." said DJ.

"I cannot do that Alpha."

"Ugh. This is going to get old real quick." sighed DJ, much to the amusement of Jackson and Katara.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a voice from behind the trio and the new member of Team Stardust. "A little runt and his runty friends."

Jackson visibly stiffened at the voice. "No, it can't be."

They all turned and saw a group of five Pokemon. One of them was a bluish black bipedal weasel-like Pokemon with three red feathers for its tail, one red feather behind its let ear, yellow oval markings on its forehead and stomach, and two large claws (Sneasel). Another one was a small panda-like Pokemon with a white furred head, black ears, black circles that surrounded its eyes, a small white puffy tail, a black furred torso, dark gray legs, and a leaf in its mouth (Pancham). The third Pokemon looked like a small teddy bear with short brown fur, a light brown muzzle, and a crescent moon marking on its forehead (Teddiursa). The fifth Pokemon resembled a blue penguin with dark blue feathers that covered its torso and wings/flippers, light blue feathers that covered its legs, face, and wing tips, yellow ridges on the top of its head that lead into a short yellow beak, yellow feet, and four white spots on its body that resembled buttons (Prinplup). The final Pokemon, that looked to be the leader of the group, was a quadruped that was covered in spiky yellow fur and a white ruff around its neck (Jolteon).

Jackson swallowed when he saw the Jolteon. "Volts."

"Hello runt." said the Jolteon with a smirk.

Katara turned to Jackson. "Do you know that Jolteon."

"Yeah." said Jackson, his face becoming emotionless. "His name is Volts. He's my older brother."

"You remember me. I'm so flattered." said Volts. "It's been so long. How are you runt?"

"I told you not to call me that." growled Jackson.

"But I'm just calling you what you are." said Volts with a smirk. He then turned his attention to the three behind Jackson. "Who are those three runt? Some of your loser friends?"

"I'm liking this guy less and less." said DJ.

"Like I care what a loser like you thinks of me." said Volts, earning snickers from his team.

"Yep." said DJ. "Less and less."

"So who are they runt?" asked Volts, ignoring DJ.

"My teammates." said Jackson.

"Oh, that's right." said Volts. "You're part of that team. What was it called again? Team Pixiedust?"

"Stardust." growled Jackson.

"Oh that's right. A loser name for a group of losers."

"And what makes you so high and mighty?" asked Katara venomously.

"Because, we're Vile (Sneasel), Luna (Teddiursa), Bruno (Pancham), Aqua (Prinplup), and Volts. And we are Team Storm." said Volts.

"Really?" deadpanned DJ. "Really? That's the most creative name you guys could think of?"

"It's ten times better than your team name." sneered Bruno.

"At least ours is original!" said Katara. "How many Team Storms are out there? Five? Six?"

"Shut up loser." growled Luna. "We could crush you like the weaklings you are."

Katara then turned to DJ. "I take it back. You are nothing like a Teddiursa."

"Thank you." said DJ, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Hey! What wrong with being a Teddiursa?!" asked Luna.

"Well, if how you act is anything to go by, a lot." said DJ.

"Why you little-"

"Enough!" shouted Volts. "Don't sink to their level."

"Lower yourselves to _our_ level?" asked DJ incredulously. "But you-"

"Just let it go DJ." said Jackson. "He's not worth it."

"What was that runt?" asked Volts threateningly. When he did not receive an answer he smirked. "Just as I thought. Once a runt always a runt."

"Jackson, you can't just let him say those things about you." said DJ.

"I agree with Alpha." said Leaf, who had been silent throughout the whole altercation. "You must defend your honor against this ruffian."

"What'd you call me?" asked Volts.

Leaf gave Volts a blank look. "I called you a ruffian."

"I'm liking you more and more Leaf." said DJ with a smile.

"I thank you Alpha."

"You think you're better than us?" asked Volts. "Our team could beat you losers and the runt any day of the week."

"Oh yeah?" asked Katara. "I bet you that us four can beat you five right now."

"Care to make a wager?" asked Volts, a gleam in his eye.

"Yeah!" said Katara.

"Why am I getting a sudden case of déjà vu." DJ asked himself.

"If you four can beat us, We'll give you one thousand poke each. But if we win..."

"Here it comes." said DJ.

"...You, the Treecko, and the pup join our team and the runt admits that he is weak and will always be inferior to me."

"Deal." said Katara, gaining shocked looks from her teammates.

"WHAT THE HELL KATARA?!" shouted Jackson.

Katara stared at him for a few moments, then her eyes widened in realization. "AHH! WHAT DID I JUST DO?!"

"You just guaranteed that you and your friends would join our team." said Volts with a smirk.

"Sorry guys. I just got caught up in the moment." said Katara.

"You've been spending to much time around Blitz." said DJ with a sweat-drop. "Seriously, what's with Pokemon betting me?"

"Are you done saying your goodbyes?" asked Volts with a smirk. "Now let's do this. Knockout rules okay?"

"Knockout rules?" asked DJ.

"Basically each member sends out one member and they fight and when one faints the next Pokemon from the opposing team goes in and fights the winner." said Jackson.

"That sounds fine with me." said DJ.

"I call first!" said Katara eagerly.

"I'll handle this." said Luna, as he stepped up. "Let's dance little girl."

"You're like the same age as me." deadpanned Katara.

"Well I'm more mature." said Luna, puffing out her chest.

Katara cocked an eyebrow at that statement. "Really?" asked Katara.

"Enough talk. We fight now!" shouted Luna as she charged at Katara.

Seeing Luna approaching, Katara jumped over her head and launched a water pulse at Luna's back. The attack hit Luna square in the back and pushed her into the ground. Luna got to her feat just in time to dodge a bubble attack from Katara and ran at her, her claws glowing white (Slash). Katara sidestepped the attack and used pound on Luna. Luna grunted in pain when the attack hit, but quickly recovered and used another slash attack on Katara, this time slashing Katara across her stomach. Katara cried out and jumped back to avoid anymore attacks. The wound was shallow and only bleeding slightly, so Katara didn't worry about it much (AN: Yes Pokemon in this story bleed, but they heal very quickly. I'm sorry if this offends anyone, but I assure you that there will be minimal blood). Luna then used frustration and charged at Katara. Just as she was closing in Katara quickly used smokescreen and hid in the smoke. Luna attempted to stop, but couldn't stop in time and got caught up in the smoke.

"Damn you!" shouted Luna as attempted to navigate through the smoke. "Fight me like a mon!"

Just as she said that she was hit from her left. She turned to that direction and slashed in that direction, but hit nothing. She was then hit again from the right, then from behind. This continued for a few more seconds, Katara hitting Luna under the cover of the smoke and Luna attempting to slash at her, but missing. Soon the smoke lifted and the spectators saw a heavily bruised Luna and a smirking Katara.

"That was a cheap trick." panted Luna, glaring at Katara.

"All's fair in love and war." said Katara as she launched a water pulse at Luna.

The water pulse hit Luna and sent her into a nearby tree, knocking her out.

"Looks like I win." said Katara.

"That was amazing Katara!" shouted DJ. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My mother taught me how to fight without sight." said Katara, lightly blushing, "She said that when I evolved into a Greninja, I will need to be able to fight in complete darkness."

"Awesome!" said DJ.

"Interesting." said Volts, completely disregarding his injured teammate. "You'll make a valuable addition to my team."

"I won't be joining _your_ team any time soon." said Katara defiantly.

"We'll see." said Volts with a smirk. He then turned to Aqua. "Aqua, take her down."

"With pleasure." said Aqua with a smirk.

Katara started the fight by shooting bubbles at Aqua. Seeing the attack, Aqua smirked and let loose a stream of bubbles at the attack, canceling out Katara's attack and hitting Katara with the excess bubbles (Bubble Beam). The bubbles hit Katara, but did little damage. Katara then sent a water pulse at Aqua, but Aqua crossed her wings in front of her. Her wings then glowed silver and resembled metal (Metal Claw). Aqua cut right through the water pulse, shocking everyone but Team Storm.

Seeing Katara's surprised expression, Aqua smirked. "Did you really think that that would work?"

Not waiting for an answer, Aqua rushed at Katara, her beak glowing white (Peck). Katara managed to get over her initial shock and dodge the attack. Katara then used smokescreen and engulfed them both in smoke.

"Do you really think that your little trick will work on _me_?" asked Aqua.

Aqua then raised her wings and beak into the air and a small tornado of water formed and expanded to three times her size (Whirlpool). As the whirlpool increased in size, the smoke was dispersed and Katara got caught up in the whirlpool. Katara tried to cry out, but the water stopped the sound. Aqua smirked and through the whirlpool at a tree, causing the whirlpool to disperse and Katara to hit the tree. Katara got to her feat shakily, only to be hit by a peck attack, curtsey of Aqua. Katara slumped to the ground and fell into unconsciousness.

Aqua then put her foot on Katara and applied pressure. "And you call yourself a water type? Pathetic." said Aqua, applying more pressure.

She was then hit from behind with enough force to send her flying back a few feet. She got to her feet and turned and saw an infuriated DJ.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" asked/yelled DJ.

Aqua merely shrugged, a sadistic smirk plastered on her face. "She was weak, and I crush the weak under my feat. What are you going to do about it little pup?"

DJ growled and made to attack Aqua, but Leaf jumped in his way. "Please my Alpha." said Leaf in an even tone. "Do not dirty your paws with this...filth."

"HEY!" shouted Aqua.

"I will deal with her." continued Leaf, as if Aqua hadn't spoken.

DJ gave Aqua one last glare before carefully picking up Katara. "Fine. Make sure that you make her pay."

"It will be done." said Leaf as DJ carried Katara back over to Jackson.

"So you're going to fight me?" asked Aqua. "You may think that you can win because your type advantage you are sorely mistaken."

Leaf did not answer, instead he jumped at Aqua and hit her with his tail. This move startled Aqua and she fell back. Leaf then delivered another pound attack and hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She then rolled out of the way to avoid another pound attack from Leaf. She quickly got to her feat and launched peck after peck at Leaf. However, Leaf avoided each attack with ease. He then used bullet seed and hit Aqua multiple times. Aqua took heavy damage, but used metal claw and hit Leaf in the stomach. Leaf recovered quickly and shot out red beams from its hands that hit Aqua and covered her in red light. When the light faded Aqua fell to one knee.

"What did you do to me?" asked Aqua.

"That was my absorb attack." said Leaf. "With it I can take your energy and use it to heal myself."

"Why you little-"

Whatever she was going to say was cut of when Leaf hit her in the face with another pound attack, knocking her out.

"Way to go Leaf!" shouted Katara, as she had awoken shortly before Leaf knocked her out.

Volts growled and gestured at Vile to enter the battle. Vile gleefully jumped into the battle and slashed at Leaf with fury swipes. Seeing the attack dodged all of the attacks and hit Vile with pound. Th force of the attack skidded back, but his smile never faltered. He then shot out multiple shards of ice at Leaf (Ice Shard). Leaf tried to dodge, but he was caught off guard some of the shards hit him, doing major damage. Vile laughed cruelly and used ice shard again. Leaf, now prepared for the attack, burrowed underground and avoided the attack (Dig). Vile looked around I hopes off finding Leaf, but did not notice the ground breaking under him. Leaf then emerged from under Vile and hit him, sending him into the air. Leaf then capitalized on this and shot Vile with bullet seed. The seeds hit Vile and he crashed to the ground.

Vile then got to his feat and laughed. "This is fun." said Vile with a maniacal grin.

Vile then began to glow white. Leaf tried to use absorb at Vile before he could react, but just as the red beams were about to hit Vile he disappeared and reappeared a little ways away. He then kept disappearing and reappearing (Agility). He then appeared in front of Leaf and hit him with a glowing purple arm (Punishment). The attack hit Leaf hard and sent him skidding back, and before he could recover, Vile unleashed another barrage of ice shards. As soon as the attacks let up, Leaf was on his knees panting. He tried to stand, but fell over, completely exhausted. DJ rushed to his side and threw Leaf's arm over his shoulder and helped him back to where Katara and Jackson were.

"I am sorry Alpha." said Leaf.

"Don't worry about it. We can't win them all." said DJ with a smile. He then turned to Vile and stepped forward. "I've got this one."

"You want to play now?" asked Vile, almost child-like glee, except that there was a sadistic tone laced within his voice. He then lunged at DJ with punishment.

Seeing the move DJ crouched and the move went right over his head. DJ then used low sweep on Vile, causing him to lose his footing and hit the ground. Before Vile could get up DJ used force palm on him and knocked the wind out of him as well as pushing him into the ground. DJ went to do this again, but Vile used ice shard, and because of their proximity, DJ was thrown backwards. Vile quickly got to his feat and lunged at DJ, not moving as fast thanks to the low sweep, and used fury swipe. DJ quickly brought up his arms in defense and held his ground.

"Hehehe." giggled Vile as he slashed at DJ. "This is fun!"

DJ did not respond to this for he was waiting for just the right moment. He then lashed out with force palm when he saw a gap in Vile's defenses. The attack sent Vile back a few feet, but he remained standing though his grin had turned into a frown.

DJ then brought his paws together and concentrated. 'I may not have this move completely down, but at this distance, it should hold up before it dissipates.' thought DJ as he formed an aura sphere, shocking Team Storm and Leaf, and fired it at Vile.

Vile, to surprised to move, was hit by the attack and sent flying back. He hit the ground hard, causing dirt to fly up, and when it dissipated, Vile was unconscious.

"Alpha can use aura sphere?" Leaf asked Jackson. "I thought that Riolu could not use that move (AN: Though Leaf is a Pokemon that does not live in civilization, he is still intelligent).

"DJ is...special to say the least." said Jackson. "He doesn't have the move completely down, but he can still use it in close quarters."

"Very interesting." said Volts, eying DJ with an almost hungry look in his eye. "Your teammates certainly are interesting runt. They'll make excellent additions to _my_ team."

"In your dreams!" said DJ.

Volts merely smirked at DJ before telling Bruno to get in the battle.

"Let's see what you're made of pup." said Bruno.

DJ gained a tick mark on his forehead. "I'm seriously getting sick of Pokemon calling me that." said DJ before using quick attack and hitting Bruno before he knew what happened.

Bruno retaliated by lashing out with a glowing white paws and struck DJ, sending him skidding back (Arm Thrust). Bruno then unleashed multiple punches, that seemed to blur in and out of existence, at DJ (Comet Punch). Each punch hit DJ, but did little damage. DJ then caught both of Bruno's paws, stopping the attack. Bruno, however, smirked at this and grabbed onto DJ as well. He lifted DJ off the ground and threw him behind him (Vital Throw). DJ hit the ground hard, but quickly jumped to his feat and used quick attack and hit Bruno again. Bruno used arm thrust again, but DJ countered with force palm. The force of the two attacks caused a small explosion to occur between them and sent them both flying back. They both it the ground and struggled to get up. DJ recovered first and used a combination of quick attack and force palm to deliver a powerful attack. The force of the attack caused Bruno to plow through the ground, leaving a trench eight feet long. DJ then sent an aura sphere at Bruno, who was still conscious. The aura sphere exploded and when the smoke cleared, Bruno could be seen unconscious.

"Combo breaker." said DJ with a smirk.

"Way to go DJ!" shouted Katara.

DJ turned and smiled at them, only to be hit with a powerful bolt of lightning. DJ screamed in pain as electricity coursed through his body. There was then an explosion and DJ was thrown towards the members of Team Stardust where he landed, unmoving.

"DJ/Alpha!" shouted the Jackson, Katara, and Leaf as the rushed to see if DJ was okay.

Jackson then turned to Volts and growled menacingly. "Volts!"

"What?" asked Volts innocently. "It's a knockout battle, which means one fight right after another. It's his own fault for getting distracted." Volts then smiled evilly. "Looks like it's just you and me runt."

"Jackson." said DJ, with a strained voice. "Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten distracted."

"It's not your fault." said Jackson kindly. "You just rest. I'll handle this."

"Make sure you kick his ass." said DJ with a smirk before loosing consciousness.

"I will." said Jackson, steeling up his resolve.

"You think that you can beat me?" asked Volts. "HA! You've never been able to beat me before, how do you expect to beat me now?!"

"I've gotten stronger since then." said Jackson, determination in his eyes. "I'm not the same little Eevee that you used to pick on."

"Oh, please. Just face the facts. You'll always be weaker than me. Give up now or I will hurt you."

"What, you don't want to fight me? Are you scared?" taunted Jackson.

Volts leveled a glare at Jackson. "What was that runt?" asked Volts, his voice dangerously calm.

"I asked if you were scared?"

"I'LL CRUSH YOU RUNT!" shouted Volts as he lunged at Jackson with quick attack.

Jackson quickly jumped over Volts, avoiding the attack, and launched a shadow ball at Volts, hitting him dead on and caused a small explosion. When the dust cleared, Volts could be seen smirking.

"Is that the best you can do runt?" asked Volts cockily.

"Not even close." growled Jackson as he fired several more shadow balls.

Seeing the attacks, Volts fur bristled and shot out multiple needles of yellow energy (Pin Missile). The needles hit the shadow balls and caused them to detonate, causing multiple explosions. Then the pin missiles that had not been destroyed by the shadow ball burst through the smoke and hit Jackson. Jackson winced as he felt the needles hit him, but he fought through the pain and shot out a dark pulse that destroyed the remaining needles and hit Volts. Volts was pushed back several feat, but remained unfazed. He then used quick attack and slammed into Jackson, causing Jackson to fall. Before Jackson could gain his bearings, Volts bit him with electrified teeth (Thunder Fang). Jackson shouted in pain as he tried to shake Volts off, but Volts didn't budge. Thinking quickly, Jackson used psychic on Volts' mouth, forcing him to let go, and then hit him with a close range dark pulse. Volts was sent flying back, but pivoted as he fell and landed on his feat. Jackson then sent a barrage of shadow balls at Volts, but Volts merely smirked and dodged every one of the attacks by using quick attack.

"Come on runt!" taunted Volts as he rushed at Jackson and slammed into him. "You've got to do better than that!"

Jackson growled in response and launched another dark pulse at Volts, only for it to be dodged the same way as the shadow balls.

Volts then yawned, as if bored. "You're boring me runt." said Volts. He then developed a sadistic grin. "I think I'll end this now."

As soon as he said that he fired a massive beam of electricity at Jackson, just like he did to DJ (Thunder). The attack hit Jackson and he screamed in pain. There was an explosion and Jackson was sent flying into a tree.

"Jackson!" shouted Katara as she stared in horror at Jackson's unmoving body.

"Hmph." said Volts as he turned away from Jackson. "Like I said, there was no way that you could beat me."

"Don't be so sure." said DJ, as he had regained consciousness moments ago. "The battle isn't over yet."

"What do you-" began Volts, only to turn to where Jackson had fallen to see him standing shakily on his feat.

The ring on Jackson's forehead then glowed an eery yellow and Jackson's injuries healed before their very eyes. Then the light faded and Jackson was, for the most part, healed.

"W-what was that?!" asked Volts in shock.

"The move I used is called moonlight." said Jackson. "It works better when the moon is out, but it allows me to take power from the moon itself and use it to heal myself."

"The perfect move for a worshiper of the moon." murmured DJ, causing Katara laugh.

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Volts, his anger growing. "I'll just hit you until you stay down!"

"Feel free to try." said Jackson, further infuriating Volts.

Volts gave a feral roar and charged at Jackson with thunder fang. Jackson, however, was ready for this. He quickly jumped out of the way and hit Volts with a dark pulse and before Volts could recover Jackson hit him with a shadow ball. Volts went flying, do to the two attacks, but before he hit the ground he pivoted and landed on his feat. Using the momentum from his landing, Volts shot at Jackson with quick attack and began to circle him, moving at incredible speeds. Jackson tried to hit Volts with a shadow ball, but because of how fast Volts was going it missed. Volts then changed his path and slammed into Jackson before resumed circling Jackson. Jackson launched a dark pulse at where Volts was moments ago, only for Volts to avoid it again. Volts then slammed into Jackson again before he even knew what hit him. Volts hit Jackson again and again, while Jackson couldn't land a single hit.

"Face it runt. You can't beat my speed!" said Volts as he hit Jackson yet again. "Just give up!"

'Damn, he's right.' thought Jackson. 'He's to fast, I can't hit him! There's got to be some way to slow him down. Come on Jackson, think!

Jackson closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to counter Volts' speed, then it hit him. "I've got it!"

Volt's was about to ask what he got when all of a sudden he couldn't move. "What the-" said Volts as he was lifted into the air. He looked at Jackson and saw that his eyes were blue, indicating that he was using psychic.

"Not so fast now are you?" taunted Jackson.

"Let me down runt!" shouted Volt as he struggled to free himself.

"As you wish."

Volts' body shot down and slammed into the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Volts attempted to stand, but before he could he was hit by a barrage of shadow balls, each one hitting him. Volts was sent flying and as he fell he was hit by a dark pulse, blasting him into a tree. Volts tried to stand, but his legs gave out and he lost consciousness.

"No way." said Aqua, her eyes wide in shock.

"Volts...lost?" said Bruno.

"Way to go Jackson!" shouted Katara and DJ as they, and Leaf, ran to his side.

"Thanks guys." said Jackson with a smile. He then turned to Team Storm. "I believe you owe us four thousand poke."

Team Storm scowled as they gave Team Stardust the money and ran away, carrying their still unconscious leader.

"Nice job Jackson." said DJ. "How does it feel to have beaten Volts."

"I would be lying if I said that it was unsatisfying." said Jackson. "However, Volts underestimated me. If he went all out I probably would have lost."

"True, but maybe now he will see that you're strong and show you some respect." said Leaf.

"I doubt it." said Jackson. "He's very stubborn. It would take a lot to change his views of me."

"Well maybe the ass kicking you gave him will b enough." said DJ.

"We can only hope." said Jackson.

They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes until Katara spoke. "Let's head back. The others are probably wondering where we are."

"Hopefully Asura will let Leaf join." said DJ.

"Even if he does not, I will always follow you Alpha." said Leaf.

"Please just call me DJ." pleaded DJ.

"As I said before, it would be improper for me to call you anything other that Alpha." said Leaf.

DJ groaned. "This is going to get old."

Jackson and Katara both laughed at DJ's 'predicament' as they all headed towards Miracle Town.


End file.
